The Fellowship of the Plot Bunny
by Yoda Clones
Summary: Two years after Paint Wars, the destrucion our OCs caused in the plot fabric suddenly because clear, causing from one Mary-Sue's alteration a paradox that would pull them all into a life changing adventure... literally. AU, obviously. PG for violence and
1. A Typical Day In the Life of Our Heros

**The Lord of the Garlic: The Fellowship of the Plot-bunny **

Co-authored by Jandalf the Orange and Eowyn Skywalker

Disclaimer: We own all the OCs, of which there is a lot, the Shadow Realm, the Mirrors... what we don't own? Anything George Lucas does.

For character history, read Paint Wars (the pathetic excuse for a prequel which is not necessary to read), Lord of the Clings, and Insanity Prevailing. We are working on some real character history which we will post as another fanfiction in due time. Excuse these first few pathetic chapters, they were done before we had any idea where this was headed.

Rated PG for mild cursing, and violence.

Prologue...

Several years after the happenings of Paint Wars...

On the bridge of a Star Destroyer, a fairly young Sith sighed. Well, if you want to be exact, she was a 24 year old Sith, give or take a few months. At least, that was how old they said she was, when she had asked. She couldn't remember to be certainthe last seven years were a blur. Anakin... _No... Darth Vader_, she corrected herself... had explained what had happened to her, and to all they had knownshe didn't remember it anyhow. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Is this really what I wanted? I wanted freedom... not the power to destroy. I didn't want to lose everything I had ever known.

Shadow, as she was now known, shook her head. There were times when she could hardly remember the girl she had been so long agothe young, insane Jedi Padawan.

It's falling apart... all of it.

She could hardly remember her old master, and all the happenings of so long ago. Things just changed, and disappeared. When she could remember her old master, it was the last times she had seen herwhen the two last Jedi had been killed.

They've changed something-they must have, she thought.

Another voice, her own and yet not the same, spoke within: _One small change in their past could completely affect our present._

Shadow shook her head. _They'd never do that._

Tiana would.

I know she would! But they don't know what happened here; they have no reason to change the plot to fit.

Maybe they didn't do it consciously, the voice suggested.

Whatever they did, it's affecting our world now.

Shadow moved to leave the bridgestaring at the open seas of stars bothered her too much. It reminded her too much of what had been so long ago.

Outside, she showed little concern for the things that were happening due to something in the past. Inside, her thoughts led to who she really was. _I swear it's a conspiracy._

The times were changing from what they werethere were no Jedi, that was certain, and some of the plot remained as it had been. But some of it was changing, and all too obviously. The memory losses, for examplethe fact that droids were quoting different history. Some things were undoing themselves, and other things changed. It was chaos. Even if the Sith's power was strongeven if they had clones of two powerful Jedi Masters on their side noweven if they had one of Anakin's children on their sidethere was still nothing they could do.

There's an easy way to fix it, the voice said.

No, it's not easy!

But it can be done.

Shadow rolled her eyes. _Oh, suuuuuure. We can just go back in time, kidnap the real Jandalf, Obi-Wan, Tiana, and Anakin, bring them back here, explain what happened, and just expect them to go along to destroy the plot-bunny that's ruining our world. Like they'll even care about usthe evil side of their universe. Plus you couldn't bare to face them again,_ the voice knew.

Pause. _No. Not even if they don't yet have the memory of me._

Five years earlier, the last two Jedi had been killed.

And many years before, a couple Jedi had seen a vision that echoed in the same paths...

A silver mirror falling, and shattering into millions of little shardsthe domino effect that would bring everything that tied their alternate worlds together in a fight to prevent one fate.

Fingers slipping through water long before her death...

...flames from the Temple, burning...

...A black shape cutting down Kenobi...

...The garden ablaze...

Gone.

Shattered, like everything else.

Chapter One: A Typical Day in the Life Of...

Near the end of Paint Wars, a wedding had happenedJandalf and Obi-Wan, Tiana and Anakin, and Audreidi and Han were married. You'd think that would've been the end, the happily ever after, when in fact, it wasn't. It was merely the beginning. So, therefore, this is the beginning of the tale that is told. ((Later A/N: This was rendered uncanonical several months after writting the first chapter. For the first around 8 chapters, Tiana and Anakin are a pair (as those were posted before I could edit it out), but it will be changed after that point. Same with Auddie and Han, as Han and Leia were deemed a classic couple. Jandalf got to keep Kenobi, though. Thank you, that is all.))

Jandalf and Obi-Wan, luckily, loved each other an awful lotenough that they were able to put up with their pesky Padawans; although Anakin had been a bit more normal lately, and Tiana was being very scary because Jandalf had made her be nice to Anakin. So, in a sense, it wasn't happily ever after, it was merely chaotically continuing insanity. As usual, anyhow. Any day in the life of any one of these mentioned people was chaotic.

At least Tiana was being relatively nice to Anakin, if no one elseJandalf had already been cloned once during the two weeks until this time (It was actually nearly two years after Paint Wars, thoughnot everything that happened is worth mentioning). Not to mention the Force-lightning toothe above mentioned happening in an as of yet unwritten episode that probably never will be written anyway.)

The Jedi Temple was in its typical chaos of Paint Wars. Which was probably a good thing, because, if it hadn't been in its typical chaos, Tiana and Jandalf would've been elsewhere, and the chaos would've fallen to other people. Not to say that they couldn't be normal... Tiana actually could think at times.

Anyhow, at the moment, Audreidi and Jandalf were discussing possible plots because they were both bored. Tiana was jumping up and down pointlessly, and trying to come up with something interesting to dosomething more interesting than going for ice cream, smashing windows accidentally, and setting fire to Mace Windu's "Dark Side" door. They had tried that once, and Yoda had made them delete the file once he read it, and realized what REALLY had killed Jandalf that time.

Hey, I did mention that they cloned her oncewell, it was because she had been accidentally killed by Tiana. Hey... stop glaring at me... I'm the NARRATOR!

"You can shut up about THAT 'accident'," Tiana muttered at the narrator, fuming. I did say that she had killed her master with Force-lightning, right?

"Shut up!"

Fine!

"Good."

Tiana sat down, and huffed. She was in a bad mood because she couldn't hug Anakin without standing on a chair. Not that she ever hugged him, but her height made her unable to hug him as casually as Jandalf hugged Obi-Wan. That being, of course, what Jandalf was doing at the moment.

She did spend a lot of time hugging Obi-Wan. I did say that she loved him a lot, eh?

"Well, _I_ think we should go on a trip with Han!" Audreidi said. She loved Han as much as her twin loved Obi-Wan.

Anakin was staring at them, as he had been while I was babbling on and on. "There's two Jandalfs," he breathed, in awe at the sight of two nearly exactly the same twins. The difference with the two was that Audreidi did not wear bright orange, nor was she a wizard. Audreidi was more the Jedi Master than her twinshe also was not as randomly insane at any given moment. Sure, she was goofy, and all, but not... well... Jandalf.

"That's a rather pathetic plot," Tiana pointed out, still moping.

Audreidi rolled her eyes. "I know. But can you think of a better idea?"

Tiana pulled out garlic. "Any takers?"

"NO!"

She sighed.

They continued discussing things they could doDisney Land being on the list, along with Lothlórien, the Shire, Mordor, the Matrix, and the Caribbean.

They were so wrapped up in discussing all of these random places that they did not notice the dark, evil, ominous, and foreboding music that began playing in the background. Such music was always a herald of something dark, evil, ominous, and foreboding coming, but did they think of that? N_ oooooooo_. They had to sit around while... okay, I'll shut up!

"These chapters are supposed to take place in the Jedi Temple!" Tiana shouted, though she had suggested going to the Shire.

"Then what about Han?" screamed Jandalf. "He has to be here, and he's not Jedi!"

Anakin stared out the window, transfixed by the music that was coming from nowhere in particularand sounding remotely like the Imperial March mixed with the Mordor theme.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who loudly protested that it wasn't him.

The music continued playing.

"Darn it, I'll MAKE him Jedi!" Audreidi replied, referring to Han, of course.

Tiana was the next to notice what was going on, and look out the window, as the two sisters argued, oblivious to the world around them.

"He has got to be the LEAST Force-sensitive person in the galaxy!" Jandalf shouted back, still referring to Han.

"LOOK!" screamed Tiana, pointing out the window.

Obi-Wan came over, and looked out the window, which, by the way, was not the random window that Tiana could pull very random stuff out of, sadly. "I'm looking! WHAT IS IT?"

"It's... it's..." Tiana was obviously in terror. Before she could finish the sentence, she fainted dead away.

"I mean, you just can't make someone a Jedi," Jandalf continued, still not noticing whatever was going on out there. I now get the feeling that she was purposefully ignoring whatever was happening in order to make her own plot, however, sometimes plots just appear...

"I know, but with a little intervention, maybe..."

Obi-Wan suddenly noticed what was outside the window, and causing the music. He too, fainted.

This caused Jandalf to noticemaybe because Obi-Wan made a very loud _thump_ when he hit the ground, maybe because she actually cared about him fainting. Not sure, really. "Obi-Wan?"

"Tiana?" asked Anakin. "OHMYGOODNESS!" He nearly fainted too.

"STANG! WHAT IS THAT THING?" yelled Audreidi, pointing out the window. There was a v_ eeeeeee_ry large super weapon in the shape of a garlic bulb hanging in outer space, and obviously causing all the theme music that was playing. Well, it wasn't exactly as large as the Death Star, being as it had landed in the Jedi gardens.

"IT'S A BIG GIANT SUPER WEAPON!" Anakin screamed. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S THE GARLIC STAR!" Jandalf screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Audreidi made a strange face. "That's a horrible name."

Jandalf wrinkled her nose. "A horrible name for a horrible creation."

Behind her, there was suddenly a new presence. "Yeah, but we Sith aren't very creative," Shadow commented dryly, as she drew her lightsaber. No, she DIDN'T DRAW the lightsaber, she DREW it... ah... never mind.

"Touché," Audreidi said, and then resumed being terrified. And who wouldn't bethere were two Sith standing there. Anakin stared at themwhether he knew who they were or not, he still knew they were evil.

"THE END IS NEAR! SURRENDER NOW, JEDI SCUM!" Darth Maul announced, igniting his lightsaber. One wonders where he came from, being, you know, _dead_, and all, but this story is AU, so, umm... yeah.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Ummm... yeah. What he said! DIE, JEDI DOGS!"

"That line's taken."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "Plus we're not supposed to kill them anyway!"

Darth Maul would've complied, however, he happened to spot Obi-Wan at that moment.

Obi-Wan swore. "Ohhh, crap."

"Erk," said Shadow, though not just because of Obi-Wan being there. She had noticed Tiana and Jandalf. "Oh well... can't I kill him this time?"

"..YOU!... YOU! YOU!" Maul screamed. "And no, KENOBI IS MINE!"

Anakin echoed something about "Me... me... me..." He stared at the Sith. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Jandalf glared at Darth Maul, angry at the suggestion that someone would take Obi-Wan away from her. "NO, DANG IT, HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Shadow butted in. "MINE!"

Obi-Wan groaned. "Agh..." He fainted.

Tiana sat up. "Unnnnnngggggg... my head hurts..." She suddenly noticed the two Sith, one of whom she knew to have killed Qui-Gon, and the other one who looked strangely familiar in a manner, though tallish, dark-haired, and a bit eviler looking. She fainted again.

Jandalf grabbed Obi-Wan away. "MINE!" The orange-cloaked Jedi looked down at her fainted Padawan. "PADAWAN, YOU MUST WAKE UP!"

Shadow looked down at Tiana. "That Padawan looks strangely familiar..."

Darth Maul continued screaming. "GIVE HIM TO ME! I WANT TO CUT HIM IN HALF!"

"What was that about purple bluejays?" groaned Tiana.

Jandalf hid Obi-Wan behind her, and stared at Shadow. "OH, heck, no. THEY'RE TWINS!"

Shadow grinnedthis wasn't exactly the statement she had been expecting, but it worked. "Oh heck, YES!" she said.

"So?" asked Audreidi, looking at her twin. "What's so bad about that?"

"Good point."

Shadow smiled just plain evilly. Hey, what else was she suppose to do, she's evil!

Jandalf and Audreidi pointed at each other. "SHE'S THE EVIL ONE!"

"The purple tiger is in the pit of garlic," mumbled Tiana.

Han Solo rushed in with a burst of triumphant theme music. "Did I miss something?"

Jandalf shook Tiana. "PADAWAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Han shook Tiana, as she began to mutter something about green skies across a Tatooine sunset. "Hey!"

"EARTHQUAKE!" she screamed.

Shadow smiled evilly again; shook her head. "It's useless, you know."

Audreidi glared at Shadow. "This wasn't suppose to be so confrontational!"

"TOUGH COOKIES!" Darth Maul screamed at them. "YOU WILL TURN OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Shadow shook her head. "No matter what you do, only I, Lania, can pull Tiana back." She had to stop and think over the name she woreit wasn't really Lania, that was only the name they had given her.

Jandalf shook her head, and grabbed Anakin. "ANAKIN! KISS TIANA, AND QUICKLY!" Somewhere over the course of time, Jandalf had gotten the belief, it seemed, that when kissed by one's true love, they'd awaken. Well, at least, when Obi-Wan kissed HER, it usually worked. However, with the case of Anakin, it was probably just that she hoped the garlic breath would wake Tiana up.

Anakin was still staring at the super weapon.

"ANAKIN, FOR THE SAKE OF PIZZA, KISS HER!"

"HURRY UP!" Obi-Wan added.

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Shadow screamed. "MAUL, JUST STUN THEM AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"Wha..." Anakin shook himself from the trance he was in. "Tiana?"

Once more, the fate of the galaxy depends on whether or not Anakin is paying attention. Which, of course, he is not.

"KISS HER!"

Anakin stopped; looked between Shadow and Tiana. "Tiana... Tiana... Tiana... which one is Tiana!"

"Aw, but I like being a sadist," Maul replied. Shadow slapped him.

"I HAVE DARK HAIR, SHE'S SHORT, CAN'T YOU TELL, CHOSEN BRAT!" Shadow screamed.

"THE ONE HAN IS SHAKING!" Jandalf replied.

Shadow slapped Darth Maul again. "WE HAVE TO KIDNAP THEM, FOOL!"

Anakin nodded wisely, while the two Sith fought. "Oooooooooh..."

Audreidi began to muse over the thought, "Or Anakin to kiss Shadow?"

"NO!" Jandalf glared at her twin. "HE DOESN'T! NOT IN THIS STORY!"

Darth Maul pouted, "Fine." He stunned everyone except them. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

"Of course not."

Zzzzz's began to appear over Jandalf's head, cartoon style. "Save the peanuts..."

"Oh, no," said Darth Maul. Shadow released her hold on Tiana's mind, and picked up both Tiana and Jandalf. She sighed.

"I'll have garlic on that please..." Tiana muttered. "And hold the jam..."

Jandalf mumbled, "Be the cookie with many fears and cloudy things..."

Shadow groaned.

Jandalf groaned.

"What the..." said Maul.

"What the..." said Jandalf.

"Someone is feeding the Sith pancakes," Tiana mumbled.

Darth Maul growled. "She's copying us in her sleep!"

"She's..." began Jandalf, until Shadow hit her over the head. "Oof!"

Shadow sighed.

"Moo," said Jandalf.

Shadow pulled out a roll of ducttape, and knelt beside Jandalf; began taping her mouth shut. "As long as no one else knows who I am! It's bad enough we've got six of them to worry about!"

"I know who you are," Darth Maul pointed out.

Shadow sighed. "You don't count. Every Sith knows who I am." She looked over to the Garlic Star. "BEAM ME UP, GARLICKY STAR!"

Darth Maul sulked as they disappeared into the depths of the hideous monstrosity. Theme music played in the background.

They have now just been kidnapped by the Sith, in case you weren't paying attention the first time I went through all this. However, I hope you were paying attention, because I'm not explaining it again.

All of the Jediand one smugglercaptured by the Sith for unknown purposes... a Sith who seems to be something she's not...

"Shut up," muttered Shadow.

...Well, fine then. Just act like yourself, and reveal who you are before your time.

"I still have ducttape, you know, narrator."

Fine! Be like that, and don't let me narrate the way I should. You can't leave them unknowing of your identity...

"I said SHUT UP! You want me to use this!"

No.

"Then shut up!"

Fine/hiss Anyhow, the Sith have kidnapped them into some... garlicky thing. Where this thing is headed, and why... well, I suppose the Sith will tell us in due time. They didn't even tell me, the NARRATOR...

"You know, I know you're talking to me, and not to the readers who you are SUPPOSED to be narrating to."

Yeah, so?

"So, SHUT UP, AND LET THE STORY PROGRESS!"

They stepped out into a corridor when the Garlic Star docked at a Star Destroyer. Or rather vice versa, noting the respective differences in sizes. Then again, the Garlic Star is rather smaller…meh. Keep reading and forget what I just said. The Imperial March played as the Lord Vader walked in, in all his Sithly glory.

"More captives? Did you really have to get MORE?" asked Vader, hissing, and breathing loudly.

Shadow sighed, and set Tiana and Jandalf down. "I've got them... sorry, Lord Vader, but we couldn't escape taking the restI know it's annoying seeing _you_, and all..."

"What... IT'S ME? WHAT THE..." Darth Vader fainted.

"Look, the Emperor commanded me to bring back Tiana and Jandalf... sigh... you're hopeless."

Vader woke up; stared at the unconscious captives. "It's Tiana."

Shadow hit him on the head hard, and pointed at herself discreetly.

"I needed that," Vader commented.

"You can't remember her..." Shadow shook her head.

"It's about time I rebooted, anyway," Vader added.

Vader glared at Shadow, as Darth Maul left in order to go back to figuring out Vong biotechnology. "I can remember her just fine!" he replied, insulted.

"Anyhow, being as I am her...errr...yeah..." Shadow turned rather red for a moment, until Palpatine hobbled up.

Many years of using the dark side had aged him quickly, not to mention that Obi-Wan had injured him quite nicely (or horribly, depending on whose side you're on) in a duel a few years back. "Good, goooooooood..."

Shadow smiled slightly. "We have succeeded thus far, my master."

Jandalf suddenly woke back up. "YOU'LL NEVER TURN ME!" she screamed, turning red in the face from the effort of screaming right after waking up.

Shadow held out the ducttape again, and hit her hard.

Darth Vader moaned. "I can't believe it comes to this."

"NEVER! MMMMMPHMMMPH!" Jandalf screamed, the ducttape getting in the way of her screams. When your mouth is ducttaped, it tends to be tricky to scream.

Shadow smiled. "It's ducttape, what can I say? Now, my lord, shall I take them to their cells?"

Jandalf mumbled unintelligibility, "I know that." Although it sounded more like "Mmmy mmnnuuuh aaahhmm."

Palpatine left.

Darth Vader waved his hand, and then stopped. "Wait... wait one minute. Take the rest, but leave the orange one."

"Yeah? Why?" asked Shadow.

"Because I said so!"

Tiana woke up. /_MASTER, IT'S A TRAP!... SHE'S.../_

Shadow hit her over the head quite hard. "Shut up. All right, Lord Vader..."

Under the ducttape, Jandalf attempted to reply, "I know!"

Shadow dragged the others off, and locked them into random cells, Tiana and Audreidi in one, Han and Anakin in another. She left Obi-Wan so she could lock him and Jandalf on another level however.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Audreidi, as the door clanged down.

"IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Tiana.

Anakin looked at Darth Vader strangely. "Hey... isn't that m..." He was cut off as the cell door slammed closed.

Jandalf glared at Shadow. Take this ducttape off, or I'll stay in your head!

Shadow glared back. "Fine!" She hissed.

"YOWCH!" Jandalf yelped, as Shadow removed the ducttape quite unkindly.

Shadow shrugged. "Well, you asked for it, Jedi."

Jandalf straightened up. "As I was saying... YOU'LL NEVER TURN ME!"

Darth Vader made a sound very much like a snort. "I doubt that."

Shadow sighed. "As he said."

"Anyhow, there's something you still don't know, Jandalf," stated Vader.

"Oh, crap."

Shadow snickered, and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see it coming..." Jandalf sighed.

"I am your father."

Jandalf fainted.

Vader straightened up. "Well. That's that."

Shadow, at that moment, could've came up with many reasons why that was not true, however, she didn't bother. She did, however, sigh, and shout at Jandalf, "JANDALF, HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!"

"Actually, I am," Darth Vader replied.

Shadow sighed. "I should know, Anakin."

"Two different worlds, Shadow."

"That would make me her mother. Therefore, you are not her father."

Jandalf woke upshe didn't usually stay fainted long unless she was doing it to annoy Tiana. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shadow sighed. "Seriously." She hit Jandalf again.

"Actually, I'm Anakin's clone. I married Padmé." Vader was mistaken, of course, as he didn't fully understand the confusing plot bunny. But then, neither did Shadow.

"Padmé still only had two kids, Anakin."

Jandalf rubbed her face where Shadow had hit her. "OW! CAN'T I EVEN GET AN OPPORTUNITY TO DENY IT?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "No."

"No, You're mistaken, Shadow," Vader stated. "Anakin's dead."

"Jandalf, don't worry about it," Shadow said hastily. "And... sigh... FINE, _Vader_."

Jandalf sighed. "Oh, I'm worrying, all right."

"I'm not worrying about your health."

Vader turned to glare down at Shadow, who was still rather short next to him... Vader was taller than Anakin was.

"Okay, who is on whose side here?" asked Jandalf, looking at the two Sith strangely.

"I'm Sith, he's Sith," Shadow answered.

"What she said," Vader added.

"And you will turn, whether you like it or not."

Jandalf snorted. "Well, I'M a Jedi Master. TTTTTTHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPBBBBB!"

Vader rolled his eyes. "There's no talking to her."

Shadow snorted, and hit her again.

"OW!"

"I always wanted to do that, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let me," Shadow said dryly. "Now there's no end of opportunities."

"I bet," Vader replied.

Jandalf suddenly remembered. "OBI MY LOVE!"

Vader sighed. "Oh, no."

"Can I lock her up again? PLEASE?" Shadow pleaded.

Jandalf began wailing. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!"

Vader would've covered his ears, but, sadly, his helmet got in the way. Interestingly enough, he hadn't been tossed into a volcano in this world, but had been zapped rather badly by a certain Jedi Master. "YES! NOW!"

"I CAN'T BEAR THE TORMENT!" wailed Shadow.

"OBI-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jandalf lamented.

Shadow pulled out the ducttape again, and covered Jandalf's mouth.

"I'll just lock her up with Obi-Wan, and then she'll be happy."

"That may work," Vader commented.

WHERE DID HE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? wailed Jandalf in Shadow's head.

Get out of my head, Shadow sent. He's here, okay, now SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE TORMENTED! I'm the master now!

YOU TAKE THIS TAPE OFF, OR I'LL STAY HERE FOREVER!

Darth Vader was very confused.

I'm still a master, like it or not, Jandalf added.

Ah, but you are mistaken, Shadow shot back. You know the truth... I'm as powerful as you now!

Jandalf snorted. Bah. I know who you are, I know where you come from. You might be as powerful as me, but you cannot conquer me, for I live for the MELODRAMA!

As did I, _Master_ Jandalf. And you WILL turn, whether you like it or NOT!

Forget it. Now take this tape off!

Shadow rolled her eyes, and dragged Jandalf off, and tossed her in a cell with Obi-Wan after taking the tape off.

"JANDALF!" Obi-Wan hugged Jandalf.

"OBI!" Jandalf hugged him back.

"I'm no longer Tiana," Shadow shot back, and then ignored them as she busied herself locking up the cell.

"I know," Jandalf answered. "There will come a reckoning..."

Shadow locked the place up tightly...

"They don't have any radios here," Obi-Wan said, miffed.

"Sheesh. No music. Come ON!"

Shadow taped the door closed, after locking it tightly. The two Jedi were so stupid they didn't even notice that she wasn't bothering to lock the door, just lock the windows, and all the space around the cell. Which makes one wonder: windows? In cells? Ah, well. There's no accounting for the mentality of a Sith.

Evil theme music played.

Shadow set a force-field around the place.

"You'd think they were expecting us to break out," Obi-Wan commented.

Jandalf screeched happily. "WHOO-HOO! THE IMPERIAL MARCH!"

They danced insanely. Namely, the Macarena. It works perfectly with the Imp March, as a matter of fact.

Shadow pulled out yet more locks, tape, and glue.

"I think that's the point," Jandalf replied dryly, in response to Obi-Wan earlier comment.

Shadow set super glue, and chains about the cell.

"Okay, you guys can stop now! You've effectively rendered us helpless, okay? Yeesh!"

Shadow continued setting up tape, and more glue.

"They don't give up."

"I know you well enough, Jandalf," Shadow commented dryly through the door. It was all rather pointless, being as she wasn't even locking the DOOR! She roped the place around a few times, and put yet MORE glue around the walls.

Jandalf shrugged. "Oh well, we might as well make the best of it." She sat back to back with Obi-Wan.

The power suddenly went out, and the Imperial March stopped playing.

Obi-Wan began singing. "There's a hole in my bucket dear Liza, dear Liza, there's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza, there's a hole!"

Jandalf continued singing along. "Well, then, fix it dear Henry, dear Henry..."

Shadow plugged her ears and ran for dear life, as the two Jedi continued on like this for hours...

**A/N: There, now you have it, the beginning of the long awaited sequel! Please review, if you like it or not! If you flame us, I'll send the P.G. Faerie after you, and you don't want that...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! A New Hope...err... chapter will come up sometime soon...**


	2. In Which They All Attempt To Escape

The disclaimer was on the first page. So, if you have to reread it, do so and survive with my not typing it... 

THANK YOU TO MY ONE REVIEWER!!!! Padmé Evenstar, you are appreciated by the Yoda Clones!!!! (I emailed you in regards to your reviews, by the way.) Now, on to the story...

* * *

Chapter Two: In Which They Attempt to Escape 

Tiana and Audreidi were stuck in their cell at the moment. The cell was not dark, dreary, and evil looking, however, it did lack a window. Logically meaning they were stuck. But I mentioned that already, and I'm really tired of the characters screaming at me. However, the cell was nice, white, shiny, and pretty. Nothing like to what you'd expect from the Empire. Maybe they were trying to blind them into submission, or something. 

It was a shame that Han and Anakin had been locked somewhere else, far, far away-- well, not really-- but you know. Audreidi and Tiana were stuck alone-- and they didn't even know each other well enough to carry on a decent conversation. 

Audreidi was, at the moment, screaming and wailing. "WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!" 

Tiana glared at her for a bare moment. "Hey, mopping is my job. Uhh... mopping?" She made a face. 

"Mopping?" asked Audreidi. "What does mopping have to do with any of this?" 

The younger Padawan tried to think. "Uhh... mop... mope... mope! That's it! Moping! That's my job! You can sulk!" 

"Okay." Audreidi proceeded to sulk. 

"IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" Tiana screeched, finally getting a chance use her signature line. 

"I KNOW THAT!!! I WANT HAN!!!!!" Audreidi pouted. One thing that was different from Jandalf was that she would pout, instead of merely screaming. Not that she didn't do that either. 

"HOW COME I HAD TO TURN EVIL AND THEN GO BACK IN TIME?! I want Anakin." Tiana sniffled. There was just too much going on for her to handle at the moment. 

Audreidi looked at her strangely. "...Now you're really confusing me." 

"Oh... right... heh... yeah." 

"Oh. Never mind. Shadow. I remember." The expression on Audreidi's face was unreadable, whether horror, pity, or fear-- Tiana couldn't tell. In fact, Tiana had the feeling that if she was to look in a mirror, her expression at the moment would've been very complex, and dark. The feeling she had at the moment was anything but good. 

She sighed, as well as Audreidi. 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Tiana examined the walls. They were firmly locked up, offering little promise of escape. The only light that entered the room came from a lightbulb up high on the wall. No cracks, or vents. The Imperials had done a fine job at locking them up. The lock on the door was no typical lock-- it was beyond Tiana's easy comprehension. She looked up at Audreidi who was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. 

"Anyhow... now what do we do?" Tiana asked. The lack of ideas was seriously annoying her. 

The Jedi Master sitting on the bed paused. "Uh... I'm not the one with insane powers, you realize." She was making a reference to Jandalf, who, being a wizard could summon up random objects with a rhyme. More commonly known as Kavamming™. 

"And there aren't any windows here, either," she added, looking at Tiana. 

Tiana sighed. "I know... that's my power. Useful, but only when there's windows. And I can't kavamm things." 

"We'll have to see if someone can get some windows in here." Audreidi sighed. 

"I can't get windows." Tiana groaned, the lack of ideas was bothering her. She was actually able to kavamm things too-- she just never ever got it right. She kept it a secret merely because of the odd things she had caused when attempting to use the rhymes-- even when Jandalf could get them right, Tiana couldn't ever. 

"I know," Audreidi glanced around. "Someone else could, maybe." 

"Not without a kavamm... and who would help us?!" 

Audreidi paused. "Uh... got me there." 

Tiana made a face. She knew very well what she had to do, but didn't want to try it. After a while, she spoke up again. "So... ummmmm... what does rhyme with window?" 

There was a moment of silence as Audreidi thought. "Let me get my laptop." She pulled out a laptop. 

Tiana thought over exactly what could happen if she couldn't do this correctly. "It won't give me a window, but maybe we'll be lucky... heck, just get me a set of rhyming words. My Kavamms never work right anyhow." She made a face, remembering what had happened when she had tried to get some duct tape. 

Audreidi shrugged. "Yeah... maybe you learned something, being her apprentice. Never know." She pulled up a rhyming dictionary off the internet. "Ah-ha!" 

Tiana found herself having a bad feeling about this. 

"Indo, jindo, lindo, lindow. Apparently those are real words, if not in Basic." Audreidi rolled her eyes slightly. 

Tiana made a face. "I can't work with those. I'm not as creative as Jandalf was. Wait... you have a LAPTOP?!" 

"Yeah. It's small... I can sneak it most places. Why?" 

"Can't you place an e-mail for a lock pick? Or e-mail someone to help us?" 

Audreidi sighed. "They're electronic locks... and I could e-mail the Jedi Temple." 

"Yeah, try that. In the meantime, I have to try and kavamm something RIGHT!" Tiana rolled her eyes, and began racking her brain for something that might work. 

Audreidi e-mailed a distress call to Yoda. "Yoda checks the account twice a day... normally." 

Tiana, in the meantime, prayed. 

The Jedi shuddered. "Be careful. You know what happens when Jandalf backfires." 

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I always backfire. Mutter." 

"THEN DON'T TRY IT!!!!" 

Tiana continued, "You wouldn't believe the things I've came up with," 

"Erk." Audreidi was suddenly very scared. 

Tiana patted her on the shoulder. "Breathe!" 

"WHAT IF YOU BRING A RANCOR IN HERE??" Audreidi wailed. 

Tiana muttered that she hoped she wouldn't create a sarlacc. 

Audreidi fainted. She made a rather loud thud, thereby causing Tiana to notice. "Audreidi?" Tiana knelt beside her, and shook her. "Master Audreidi??" 

"Uhhhhhnnnnn.... are we still in the cell?" She looked around. "Oh drat." 

"Yeah. What to rhyme...." Tiana went back to thinking, and merely succeeded in going cross-eyed. 

Audreidi sighed. "Well. Kavamm away, and let's hope we don't die a traumatic, bloody death. Use ''Kibbles", remember." 

Tiana turned pale. "Okay... ummmmm... errr... kibbles?!" 

"Jandalf always uses it." 

Tiana sighed, and pulled out a rhyme-- and hoped that nothing evil happened. "Okay... ummm... kibbles that tick, a great big kick, bring to me a shiny lock pick!" Tiana crossed her fingers, and hoped that the backfire wouldn't kill them. 

"That won't help us! IT'S AN ELECTRONIC LOCK!!!!!" Audreidi screamed. 

Tiana glared at her. 

A loud THUD was heard. 

"Don't WORRY!" Tiana emphasized. 

"Besides, it LOCKS FROM THE OUTSIDE!" Audreidi continued wailing. 

A window suddenly appeared in the wall. 

Tiana laughed. "Ha!" 

Audreidi wailed yet more. "WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE... oh." She stopped, stared at the window, and at Tiana who was looking at it smugly. Then she yelled, "YAY!!!! YOU DID IT!!" 

"I TOLD you they never work out right!" Tiana said smugly. She laughed. "So I had to let it backfire!" 

"HAH! IT BACKFIRED! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!" She screamed happily. 

"Anyhow... what do you want?" Tiana had an interesting talent which involved pulling things out of windows, if I hadn't mentioned if before. She could pull nearly everything out that you'd ever want. 

A muffled voice of Vader spoke up. "What's going on in there?" 

"NOTHING!" Audreidi proclaimed. "We're singing to ourselves! LA LA LA LA...." 

"We're just trying to find a way to break out!" Tiana replied. 

Vader scoffed, and left. 

"Why did you say that?" 

"It's what all prisoners do," Tiana replied. 

Audreidi glared at her. "YOU WANT TO GIVE US AWAY???" 

Tiana rolled her eyes. Audreidi was just like her master in so many ways. "Relax! Breathe!" 

"Oh, I'm relaxed!!! SEE HOW RELAXED I AM??????" Audreidi seemed to be performing the definition of high-strung. 

"Just like my master... sigh." 

"Agh, I'm just like my sister." They proceeded to state this in sync, of course, proving once again, that they were just like Jandalf and Tiana. 

Tiana cringed. "Heh." 

Audreidi rolled her eyes. "Heh. So, about the window." 

Tiana reached through, and pulled out a blaster. She handed it to Audreidi. "Here. That do?" 

Audreidi sighed. "A blaster won't get us out of here. We need a lightsaber. Two." 

Shaking her head, Tiana sighed. "I can't do lightsabers." 

"What do you mean, you can't do lightsabers???" 

Tiana sighed yet again. "They're personal Jedi or Sith weapons, attuned to their owners Force-signature if made correctly. I can't pull out things that are attached to a person. So I CAN'T DO LIGHTSABERS!!!!" 

"Fine! A welding torch!" Audreidi thought a moment. "And another blaster!" 

"FINE!" Tiana closed her eyes, and reached through, searching for a welding torch in her mind's eye. She pulled it out, along with another blaster, and tossed it to Audreidi. 

"All right." Audreidi stuck the blaster on her belt. "Let's see this baby work." 

Tiana moved away as Audreidi fired up the torch, and held it to the door. 

"Ooh, nice!" She applied it to the door, and cut a large circle. "Almost as good as a lightsaber." 

Tiana stared at the to-be hole. "Whoa...." 

"Ready to bust out?" Audreidi set down the torch, and hoisted the blaster. "On the count of three..." 

Tiana stood a ways behind her as she counted to three, and kicked out the door. 

"YAY!" Tiana screeched. The two dove out. 

Covering the hall with her blaster, Audreidi looked around. "There's no one here." 

"Yeah... so... let's go!" 

Together, the two tackled the halls on a quest to locate the others before time ran out. Okay, fine, so there was no rush, but they needed some suspense. In the meantime, music began playing loudly. 

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Han and Anakin's cell... (which, by the way, was a lot darker and gloomier... snicker.) 

Anakin was moping about his lack of food. "I want garlic." 

Han was singing mournfully, "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen...." 

"Food, I want FOOOD!" Anakin sang as harmony. 

"Noooooobody knows my sorrowwwwwww...." 

Anakin halted singing suddenly. "I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!" he wailed. 

"Me too." 

"SAVE US PLEASE!!!!!!! They're so MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!" 

Han sighed. "I know." 

"And we're all gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" 

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL ME BY WHINING FIRST!!!!" 

"Bite me!" Anakin proclaimed-- the only reason being as the author found that phrase particularly funny when used by a guy at camp, and she wanted to make use of it as she was tired of her own catch phrases. And the narrator who's reading over the betas did NOT say that she's tired of using her catch phrases... it's A CONSPIRACY! Meh. But she does like the line "Bite me" anyhow. 

Han bit him. Hey, you knew it was coming! 

"OW!!!!!!!!!" 

"I'm not sorry." 

"Ouch! YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!!" Anakin began whining again. "Grrrrr..." 

"Oh yeah? You haven't seen me mean, kid." 

Anakin looked at him with THAT look, however, Han missed that, as he didn't know Anakin in the same way as Tiana did. Or Obi-Wan. Heh. "I'll turn dark..." 

Han slouched against the wall. "Whoop-dee-doo." 

Anakin cued up Force-lightning. 

"Uh....kid? What are you doing?" Han looked at him very nervously. 

"MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!" Anakin cackled insanely, sounding like Palpatine on a sugar high. And that is really, really scary. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried Han. "SAVE ME!!!!!!!" 

"Oh... ummm..." Anakin paused for a moment, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "OOOOOO!!! IDEAS!!!!!!!" 

"SOMEONE... what?" 

Anakin proceeded to blast the cell door with Force-lightning, thereby melting it. 

"YOU SAVED ME!!!!" Han hugged Anakin. 

"IT WORKED!" Anakin laughed. "Hey!" 

Han stopped, and suddenly realized what he had just done. "Let's get out of here!" 

"Yeah... let's go!" 

Theme music played loudly, and joyously, until they both ran smack into... 

Audreidi and Tiana. 

What? You knew they would! 

"ANAKIN!" Tiana screeched in happy surprise. 

"Sweetheart!" Han announced in discovery. 

"HAN!!!!" Audreidi yelled delightedly. 

"TIANA!!!!" Anakin hugged Tiana. 

Audreidi hugged Han. 

"Let's keep it quiet, okay?" asked Han. "We've got to get out of here... where's the other two?" 

"They're locked up on a different level." Audreidi sighed. "I don't know where, exactly, though." 

Tiana sighed. "It's a conspiracy." 

"Well, now would be a great time for an astromech droid to hack into the cell block data storage," Han said wistfully. 

"Sorry. We don't have one," Anakin filled in, pointlessly. Though there was a point-- because when you neglect to mention something, people might misunderstand it later. 

R2 suddenly whistled, and blew up, because Audreidi was attempting to move the RP plot in a way it was not meant to go. 

"WHOA!!! He came out of the window... Aw... DARN IT!!!!" Audreidi groaned. 

Han muttered, and cursed in Huttese (because if he had cursed in Basic, the narrator who does most of the writing would've sent the P.G. Faerie after him...). "Okay, fine! I'll hack into the computers!! Where's the nearest terminal?" 

**

* * *

**

"Somebody stop me," Jandalf said, quoting a movie that this narrator doesn't even know what it came from. 

"WILL YOU STOP QUOTING MOVIES???" Obi-Wan growled. 

"Sor_ry_, Mister Picky," she said in that sardonically annoying voice. 

Shadow, who was now standing in the open door sighed. "The least you could do is try to have escaped." 

"Hey?! When did you get in here?" Jandalf stood up, and faced off Shadow, who, though she was taller than Tiana, was still rather a great deal shorter than Jandalf, unfortunately. 

"I walked in through the door. That wasn't locked." 

"Uh... okay. Works for me." Jandalf sat back down in a flurry of orange robes. 

"It wasn't locked?" asked Obi-Wan. 

"I left it OPEN, ninny!" Shadow half screamed at him. 

Obi-Wan smacked himself. 

"Well, you were standing in the door," Jandalf pointed out. "And you conspicuously had a lightsaber, while we did not." 

"So, in all fairness, the door was closed," Obi-Wan finished. 

"Yeah, good point." Shadow did not mention that she had not been there the entire time, however. "Though I do believe that a Jedi is always armed. You could've used Force-lightning, or something." 

"Now that we've got that cleared up," Jandalf stated, not noticing what Shadow said. "Let us go!" 

"Ummmm.... no." 

Jandalf realized what Shadow had said they could've done. "Not on your life!" 

"What she said!" 

Shadow snorted, and took that typically Sith-like expression. "How about yours?" She smiled. 

"Oooooohhhhh, so now we're making THREATS, are we?" Jandalf glowered at Shadow, which worked nicely being as she was rather tall. 

"Ummmm... yeah, sure." Shadow, though normally was not a lose for words, being forced to face these two again made her stumble. Inwardly she cursed-- it was a weakness she shouldn't have had. Tiana, maybe, but not her. 

"I recall she's rather good at that," Obi-Wan pointed out dryly. 

"Tell me about it." Jandalf rolled her eyes. 

"Me or her?" Shadow glanced at Jandalf-- who was also fairly good at threatening people. 

"You." 

Shadow shrugged. "You don't know me. At all." 

"Well, I know you enough." 

"No. Not really, no." Shadow shook her head. _You know nothing about who I am now... you don't know what I've been through...._

"Ah... I'd like to dispute that point." For a moment Shadow panicked, thinking Obi-Wan had caught her thoughts at the moment. "I have no desire to get to know you any better." Thus finished, he merely looked at her. 

Shadow sighed, partly in relief, partly from the fact that they were annoying her a lot. She was worried that there was still the chance they could pick up on her emotions, though she cloaked herself very well. "I have to take you guys to the Emperor." 

"So, when's lunch?" asked Jandalf, off the wall. Somehow she had literally climbed up onto the wall, though neither Narrator was sure how she'd done it. 

"Well, Jandalf, anyhow...." 

"So soon?" asked Obi-Wan. "We have to eat first!" 

Shadow scowled at them. "C'mon." 

"She's not going without me." 

"She is too. You will stay here and eat, Obi-Wan." There was the faintest trace of the Force in her voice's tone, but other than that, it was a human speaking, and not a Sith. 

"No. I want to go with Jandalf!" 

Shadow looked at him, anger growing in her gaze. "Tough." 

"Darn it," Jandalf muttered. 

"Stang," Obi-Wan shot back. 

"Let her go, Obi-Wan." Shadow had a faint look in her eyes... one that knew what could not be done. If nothing else, she remembered that they loved each other... (coughMARY SUEcough) 

"NO!" 

Jandalf clung to Obi-Wan. 

Shadow took on a very Gandalf-like appearance. "You've had that ring far too long! LET IT GO!!" 

Obi-Wan clung to Jandalf back. 

"Errrr... I mean.... ummmmm... OOPS!" Shadow coughed, and hoped no one noticed her blunder in the previous sentence. 

"What ring?" asked Jandalf, confused. "HUH???" 

Shadow turned red, and Obi-Wan snickered. 

It looked as if Shadow would have a hard time trying to pry Jandalf and Obi-Wan apart. Shadow proceeded to argue with Jandalf about the many OOC reasons she should let go, however, none succeeded. At long last, after a shot regarding the plot, Jandalf screamed at her, "CLUE ME IN ON THE PLOT ALREADY!!!!!" (A.N.: I skipped a lot... because it was argument in OOC. I hadn't clued Jandalf into the plot at that time yet.) 

"It's too long to explain right now." Shadow groaned. So it had came to blackmail then. 

"I'll come if you tell me the plot." 

Obi-Wan glared. "I'm not letting go." 

Shadow sighed. "Do I have to tie you guys up?" 

"You'll be tying us up together." 

Shadow groaned. "Now, will you come with me to the Emperor?" 

"I don't care it we're going to be running the three-legged race-- I'm not leaving her." Obi-Wan continued clinging to Jandalf. 

Shadow finally choose a threat that could work, as she has been bribing me, and I do everything... okay, FINE! I'll shut up. "I'll set the Voxyn on you!" she threatened. 

"Sacred bovine! I'm coming already! No need for you to bring out those Voxyn things!" 

Shadow rolled her eyes. "I won't! They'd attack me too!" 

"Besides, wouldn't they be just as inclined to hunt dark users?" asked Obi-Wan. 

Shadow sighed. Once again, they ended up saying the same things. She was finding it annoying. Jandalf giggled. Shadow sighed dramatically-- and the narrator decided that the chapter was getting too long, so she decided to leave it be for the time, and end it. Leaving everyone with an evil cliffie to contend with. Snicker... 

**AGAIN, REVIEW!!!!! Or else I shall throw garlic at you... teehee.**


	3. Shadow and Jandalf talk

Many thanks to my one reviewer: Padmé Evenstar. THANK YOU, PADME!!!!! (even though you know I'm pleased, as we've chatted... heh...) THIS UPDATE IS FOR YOU, PADAWAN FORCA!!! (cheerful) Anyway, on with the update...

**Chapter Three: In Which Jandalf and Shadow talk about the past **

Previously, there was a cliffie. That cliffie left the heroes arguing. As I am a nice narrator, I shall take off at that very scene then. At present, Shadow has came out with an anti-grav sled because Obi-Wan and Jandalf somehow ended up tied together. Jandalf was complaining about having to go see Palpy, of course, as well as Obi-Wan.

And you really shouldn't blame them anyhow.

As Shadow was attempting to fit the sled through the door, as she didn't want to untie our two heroes, she commented dryly, "You aren't going to be zapped, all right?!"

Jandalf was still looking at her with _that_ look. You know... the look that implies you know something more. "You sure?"

"Positive." Shadow sighed.

"I mean, reaaaaaaaaaallly sure?"

Shadow sighed. The Sith was tempted to say 'No, he's actually going to feed you to a sarlacc', but held her tongue. If there was one positive thing she had taken from turning Dark, she had at least learned when to be silent. "Can't you trust me here?" she asked at last. Then she sighed. "Well, I guess not, eh?"

Obi-Wan snrked. "I don't think I need to answer that."

"But STILL... just because I'm a traitor, and all, doesn't mean you can't trust me here." She inwardly groaned, realizing how stupid that sounded, and how many weaknesses she was revealing with this speech.

Jandalf rolled her eyes ridiculously.

Shadow somehow managed to get the sled into the cell. "All right, c'mon. Really, you are not going to be harmed." Somehow, though, she thought her words were not as believable as they could've been.

Jandalf scoffed. "I'll believe it once it's over." Somehow, she and Obi-Wan managed to stand, all the while continuing to cling to each other, and got onto the sled that Shadow had procured somehow.

Shadow sighed heavily. "I swear you guys are the reason I turned Dark."

"It was ultimately your own decision," Jandalf replied.

"Actually..." Shadow raised one hand, and then lowered it. She groaned. "When I finish with this, you will understand why I turned, I am sure of it." Her tone reflected hidden motives, and had an air to it beyond what was expected for a Sith who _seemed_ bent on galactic domination. But I didn't say she was...

"...Well then." Obi-Wan couldn't exactly think of anything to say.

Shadow shrugged. "It probably had to do with the fact that your versions in this world died."

"What?" Jandalf looked at her oddly, maybe at that moment she had taken grasp of a hidden meaning behind Shadow's comment. "This world?"

It was true, of course-- they were in another version of the world in the future, as would become clearer later. But the Sith was not about to explain this yet, nor was Jandalf following her hidden implications well enough.

"Do explain," Obi-Wan requested, looking for the answers to her hidden motives.

"Here, you and Obi-Wan are dead." Shadow spoke to Jandalf, rather than Obi-Wan, which in itself was a strange thing. Why? Who knows. Something to do with a dark past, likely. Or something.

Jandalf sighed. "We knew that."

"Elaborate." Obi-Wan looked at her with a distinct expression. Shadow shoved the anti-grav sled into a nearby room-- not exactly a well to do room, but more of a simple location. She motioned to the bed that sat under the window. "Sit down, okay?!"

"WE ARE DOWN!!" Jandalf shouted back.

Shadow groaned. "On the BED!!!!" She pointed to the bed exaggeratedly.

Obi-Wan and Jandalf looked at each other. "On the bed? Oh. Right." They somehow managed to maneuver onto the bed, while still clinging to each other.

Shadow shrugged, and pieced through her thoughts to get an explanation that wasn't exactly a lie-- so there would be a path-- but yet would not tell everything. There were things happening that could not be known about. "Okay, we went and kidnapped you because of something that happened in your time. Somewhere along the plot flow, something happened..." Shadow neglected to mention exactly _what_ had happened, through she full well knew what was going on. "Anyhow, it changed the plot."

"Uh... really?" Jandalf looked very confused and even skeptical. "Weird."

"We need you guys here in order to destroy this rogue plot-- the future is falling to pieces!"

Obi-Wan paused slightly. "So, you're imprisoning us in the hope we'll actually turn about and help you?"

That wasn't exactly the case-- Shadow didn't bother expanding on that. She had the feeling that when they learned exactly _what_ was going on, they would probably kill her. Or not... she knew that there was still an understanding that existed.

"You have one strange definition of hospitality, I'll give you that." Jandalf rolled her eyes.

Shadow sighed. "Look, something went wrong somewhere on your world. We didn't have any hope of survival!"

"You know, this would've worked better if you'd have asked us nicely."

Sighing, Shadow chose her words quite carefully. There was a strange tone to her voice. "Look, being as I'm your dark side Padawan, there was no choice but to kidnap you."

"Uh-huh." Sarcasm and skepticism was plain in Jandalf's voice. "So was I dark here?"

Shadow thought for a moment, decided not to mention the clones just yet. "Ummm... no."

"Oh good. What about Obi?" Relief was obvious in Jandalf's voice now.

"You and Obi-Wan were the only real Jedi left near the end of the war."

"Ooh." Obi-Wan had an interesting look in his eyes.

"Talk about tenacity," Jandalf commented.

Shadow continued with the straight out truth. "On a mission to protect Anakin's kids, you guys were caught up with by the Empire."

"No joke."

Jandalf muttered. "Curse my clumsiness."

Shadow sighed, rather dramatically. "And then, of course, you two _had_ to protect the four kids." _Although, if you hadn't, the plot would've fallen to pieces..._

"I mean, my other self's clumsiness," Jandalf amended.

"The four?" Obi-Wan was suddenly confused. They had seen Star Wars-- knew Luke and Leia were twins.

Shadow continued babbling meaninglessly. "It wasn't funny... I was kinda half turned by that point... and... uh... yeah. Four."

"Four what?" Jandalf was confused as well.

"Padmé and Anakin had quadruplets," Shadow filled in. "Luke, Leia, and two others..."

"What others?" There was an edgy tone to Obi-Wan voice, and he was obviously probing for information now.

"Two girls... they were sent _Back_." The tone Shadow used implied a capital letter, and something more than what the word should've meant.

Jandalf's face took on a rather white tone, and yet she looked red, and like she was going to throw up at the same time. "Oh great."

"What were their names...? No, wait. Let me guess." Obi-Wan had a sudden suspicion cast over his tone.

"No, no, say it." Jandalf still looked rather pale.

"Anyhow... ummmm... yeah." Shadow looked paler than normal as well. "Yeah, guess."

Jandalf fainted.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!" Obi-Wan grabbed her, and pulled her back up onto the bed. "These family ties are becoming real issues around here, would you believe."

Shadow sighed. "She hasn't changed. Though I do suppose this Jandalf hasn't suffered as much as my Jandalf."

"I MISS YOU, MOMMY!!!!" Jandalf shouted.

Shadow began coughing, as if to hide her shock at something.

"Oh, really?" asked Obi-Wan. "You would presume such?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Jandalf.

"But I thought Vader already said he was your father," Obi-Wan said.

"She knows... he wasn't kidding," Shadow pointed out.

"I didn't think so." The full realization of this sentence hit Jandalf. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Shadow attempted to be nice at first, finally gave up, and slapped Jandalf. "GIVE IT UP, JEDI!!!!"

"NEVER!!! THEN WHY AM I SO OLD??????? Relatively speaking." Jandalf glared at Shadow quite darkly, considering.

"Anyhow, as I said, they sent the kids BACK!"

"Erk."

"Anyhow, now you get that part." Shadow was tempted to slap Jandalf again, but neglected to do so, as she was tired of getting yelled at.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "And so...?"

"All shall fall to ruin..." wailed Jandalf in the background.

Obi-Wan shook her lightly. "Jandalf, we get the picture."

"Right. Sorry."

Shadow sighed. Obviously they were looking for more. She hated touching on this part of her vague memories... they hit her too hard, because they were real. She knew it too well. "At that time I wasn't evil-- just gray, one would say. During that time though, I turned Dark... due to Anakin, of course." She stopped, feeling the weight of her words. _Anakin... no, he's Vader. He never was the Anakin Tiana knew... _What was that the crept into her thoughts... envy, maybe?

"So you and Anakin..." prompted Obi-Wan.

"So Anakin and I confronted you and Jandalf..." she grimaced, actually. "...thereby killing you... sorta."

"Gray." Jandalf snorted. "That ALL, you say? Huh?"

Shadow made a face. "We only knocked you guys out. PALPY killed you."

"Palpatine killed me?" asked Obi-Wan. His expression was unreadable.

"And me?"

Shadow snickered. "Yeah... well, you kinda damaged him a lot first, Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan snickered. "Heh heh..."

"And I don't think he killed you guys," Shadow continued. "He only tossed you out of an airlock... ummmm... yeah, never mind, he killed you."

Jandalf shuddered.

"That would qualify as murder most foul," Obi-Wan put in.

"However, Anakin was injured as well, just to keep with the Plot." There was another hidden emphasis on this word... an expression there that meant more than it seemed.

"Thus we have Vader," Jandalf murmured, not catching on.

"Sadly, not thrown in a volcano." Shadow snickered. She finished there, leaving them to draw their own conclusions... as would everyone.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Interesting plot. Did you think of this all by yourself."

Shadow looked at him, realizing that he had picked up on some of her... avoidances. "Jandalf zapped Anakin good." She snickered more. "And yeah, I did." She glared at Obi-Wan. "And it's factual as well."

Jandalf snickered. "I zapped the Chosen Brat," she commented under her breath, seemingly almost pleased at that.

"I got zapped too." Shadow took that statement as a fine moment to glare at Jandalf. Both of them had been zapped-- earlier that day, a long time ago, Shadow had been zapped with Force-lightning by a darksider, and then Jandalf had used some transmitters in a distant hope of escape. Shadow shuddered with that memory-- she actually remembered it clearly, for that had been when she completely turned away from light. Although it wasn't actually HER that turned... ah, never mind...

"Well. I suppose I must applaud your creativity, no matter how sadistic." Obi-Wan had a sarcastic tone to his voice, but Shadow chose to ignore that.

Jandalf snickered some more.

"Thank you," Shadow said, tugging at her sleeves nervously-- the long sleeves hiding marks from that battle. "And it's not FUNNY!"

Obi-Wan snickered as well, and Shadow sighed. "You guys didn't change. So, anyhow, we have to fix the plot, and all that... so... yeah."

"I'm a constant in this ever-changing universe," Jandalf sang out.

"As am I," Obi-Wan added.

"I know." Shadow moaned softly, envisioning exactly how this was going to end up going. "Well, there you have it... a short version of the history of this world."

"Never to see the setting of the sun..." Jandalf paused a moment. "Unless, of course, I'm shoved into hard vac."

"Well, thank you for filling us in." There was a trace of something in Obi-Wan tone, but Shadow couldn't catch it.

"Now, how about filling us UP? Lunch?" asked Jandalf.

"Oh... yeah... sure..." Shadow didn't bother commenting that she would've attempted to save them from their fate, had she not been unconscious at the time-- being zapped more than once in a day really is not exactly good for you. She reached through a random appearing window, and pulled out a full lunch. "Good?"

"I see talents are mirrored," Jandalf commented.

"Okay, that was just bad." Obi-Wan gave her a look.

"Sorry."

Shadow shrugged as she set the food on a random appearing table. "Well, technically we're merely the future of your world." It was true too, had _Tiana_ not altered the plot. _Why did that fool have to be born Force-sensitive?_

"...???????????" Jandalf was very confused, if her lack of comment didn't say that already.

Obi-Wan fainted.

"So... uhhh... we'll be what'll happen if... ummmm... er... Obi-Wan?"

Jandalf shook her head. "Obi! Food!"

Obi-Wan woke up. "Food??"

"Good to see _that_ still works," Shadow said dryly.

"Yes. Now roll in the lunch."

"Excuse me?" Shadow pulled a face. "I pulled it from the window, it doesn't _roll_."

"Meh. Technicalities." Obi-Wan sat down and began to eat, as did Jandalf.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Yeah... FOOD!!! Garlic?" She rolled her eyes. "No comment."

"NO GARLIC, THANK YOU!!!!" Jandalf proceeded to scream this.

"Grrr..." Obi-Wan growled.

Shadow sighed. "You're the same as I remembered... this might not've been such a good idea after all."

"You're not the only one to express such sentiment," Jandalf replied.

"Really?"

Obi-Wan ignored this, and reached for something on the table. "Is that roast nerf?"

"Yeah... 'tis." Shadow sighed. At least she could pull out decent meals, if nothing else.

"Ooh!" Jandalf took a slice.

"Yum."

"What do you mean by that statement?"

Obi-Wan and Jandalf continued to eat. Shadow took a roll, and twirled it about, not exactly thinking about eating. "What do you mean, statement?" asked Jandalf.

"You said I wasn't the only one to express such feelings," Shadow replied, setting the roll down, and taking a drink.

"Ah. I meant myself and Obi here. And I have to agree with him."

Shadow was slightly confused. "You mean you think I'm still like Tiana?"

"No, of course not. You're obviously different."

Shadow sighed, and took some pizza.

"Pizza? Ooh!"

"I'll take a slice," Jandalf filled in. "As long as it's not Hawaiian, that is."

Shadow shuddered. "It's not. Pepperoni."

Both Obi-Wan and Jandalf took pieces. "You know, Shadow, why don't you set us free and come with us?" asked Obi-Wan around his piece of pizza.

"Mmmm... spicy," Jandalf said, enjoying her pizza.

"No offense," Obi-Wan added, "but you don't make much of a Sith."

"You haven't seen me," Shadow replied, dryly.

"Well, I've seen some of you."

"You're not like I thought you were at first."

Shadow sighed, and munched on her pizza, avoiding his eyes. It was true, she was no Sith-- but she wasn't a Jedi either. They would see it, she knew it though.

Jandalf finished up her slice, and took another one. "Face it, Padawan, you want to go back."

Shadow glared. "I am not your Padawan."

"Well, once a Padawan, always a Padawan," Jandalf finished. She ate her pizza.

"Sure... you were never a Padawan then." Shadow snorted.

"Of course I was. I've never stopped being a Padawan to my master. Just because he's dead..." She continued to eat, being very Jandalf-like.

"He left the Jedi Order," Shadow corrected. She was still put off that they didn't see her as she was-- not a Sith, but not Tiana either.

"So?"

"He's still alive... he turned Sith, you know."

"I'll always have that history... HE WHAT??? AGH..."

Shadow was slightly red by this point, because she was breathing hard, not because she was embarrassed. This was turning out to be harder than she had anticipated.

"STUPID MASTER!!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!" Jandalf screamed.

Obi-Wan cringed, and Shadow coughed. "Are you trying to sound like Gollum...?"

"NO!!!!" Jandalf yelled.

"Well you certainly did," Shadow pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't trying to. So there."

"Well you did. And I'll have you know that it's VERY ANNOYING!"

"Suck it up."

Obi-Wan snickered.

"Bite me!" Shadow shouted. "NO!!!! DON'T!!!!"

"Ohhh, you don't want to say that."

Obi-Wan snickered yet more, and Shadow sighed. "Yeah... this could take some getting used to."

Obi-Wan took a grape. "Are you done storytime yet?"

"Yeah... are you done lunch?"

Jandalf grabbed another piece of pizza. "Almost."

Shadow took a pop. "Okay. Hey, where'd these come from?" She sighed.

Obi-Wan looked at the pop. "Uhh... I don't know." He grabbed a root beer.

Jandalf grabbed a Vanilla coke. "VANILLA COKE!!!! MY FAVORITE!!!!!"

Shadow snagged her Sprite. "Mmmmmmmm.... Anyhow, I have to take you to see the Emperor now."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I guess..."

Jandalf started to cry.

"Look, you'll be fine... sigh... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JEDI FOOL??!!!!"

Obi-Wan patted Jandalf on the back, who was crying for a different reason than getting pop up her nose. "There, there... we'll be all right. Even if we're vacced again."

Jandalf bawled.

"I don't think I should've said that," Obi-Wan commented.

Shadow slapped Jandalf. "STOP THAT!!"

"HEY!" Jandalf stopped crying, and slapped her back.

"Oh... so you want to play like THAT..." Shadow slapped her back.

"Will you cut that out?" Obi-Wan glared at Shadow.

"No. I'm Sith, I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Obi-Wan glared again. "Fine!" He slapped Shadow. Jandalf slapped her as well.

"HEY!!!" Shadow slapped them both. It turned into a slap-fest, with Shadow receiving most of the slaps. "Grrrr..." She zapped them both, annoyed.

"OW!!!" screamed Jandalf.

Obi-Wan fainted, as he was zapped in the head.

"Oops," Shadow snickered nervously.

Jandalf began cursing quite un-PG-like in Huttese. Shadow struggled to control herself as Jandalf switched to Rodian, having ran out of Huttese curses.

"Ohhhhh... ow." Obi-Wan sat up, dazed.

"Oh, sithspit... SHUT UP!" Shadow hit Jandalf again.

"NO!" Jandalf began cursing in Duros. Shadow held up the duct tape. "All right, all right!" She clung to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you. Now c'mon."

Obi-Wan was quite dazed, but somehow Jandalf managed to haul him onto the anti-grav sled. Shadow sighed, and Jandalf did as well. "WILL YOU QUIT THAT??" Jandalf burst out.

"WHAT?"

"SIGHING!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!!"

"NO!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE! NOW STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!"

Shadow sighed, and lowered her tone to reply, "Why are you insisting on arguing?"

"Because it's my specialty." Jandalf glared at her, quite annoyed still.

"I've noticed," Shadow remarked dryly.

"Oh, good."

"Oh, I was suppose to?" Shadow had obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Dang skippy."

"Huh?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his head. "Wow. I need an Advil."

Shadow made a face, muttered sorry, and pulled an Advil out of the window, as well as a glass of water, and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." He took the pill, and drained the water.

"You're welcome."

They left the room, Shadow guiding the grav-sled, and Jandalf leading the sing-along. Oh, c'mon, you didn't think _Jandalf_ could go anywhere without singing, did you? Even though Obi-Wan was still quite annoyed by it... snicker.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is reading this besides Padmé, please review so that I'll have someone else to dedicate each chapter to as well... so far all the updates are for Padmé Evenstar! WE LOVE YOU, PADME EVENSTAR!!!!!! (coughPADAWANcough) (snicker) **Reviews are appreciated...**


	4. In Which a Revelation Begins

Chapter Four: In which we have a revelation, and Tiana sees how much she can write before Jandalf comes back online so they can finish the scene they're on. Okay, in which SHADOW has a revelation, and well... whoa, what a long chapter title! I'm bored... meh. That's what you risk when TIANA narrates most of the story...

This chapter is one of my favorites... teehee...

* * *

In the previous chapter, we left off with Jandalf singing as they walked down the not-so-yellow-or-brick-for-that-matter-either-hallway. But, as you, the reader, should've read the last chapter, and you know that, so... ummm... I'll just shut up now.

"On the road again... we're on the road again..." Jandalf sang happily.

She ignored Obi-Wan insistent shouting of: "NO MORE SINGING!!!!!"

Shadow proceeded to ignore him as well, and began to sing too. "The road goes ever on and on..."

Obi-Wan lamented, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHE REALLY HASN'T CHANGED!!!"

"...Down from the road where it began..." she continued.

Jandalf let her finish that song, and then switched to another familiar tune (at least if you've watched LotR). "HOME IS BEHIND, THE WORLD AHEAD!"

"AND THERE ARE MANY PATHS TO TREAD!!" Shadow continued.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh well." He threw up his hands in surrender. "THROUGH SHADOW!!!"

"TO THE EDGE OF NIGHT!!!" Jandalf continued.

"UNTIL THE STARS ARE ALL ALIGHT!!!!!" Obi-Wan went on.

"MIST AND SHADOW, CLOUD AND SHADE!!!" Shadow sang, and then suddenly stopped.

"ALL SHALL FADE!!!" Jandalf continued.

"ALL SHALL FADE!!!" Obi-Wan finished.

Shadow choked, though she wasn't eating anything to choke on. "I DON'T WANNA FADE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, quite Shadow-like.

Jandalf laughed. "HAH!!! GOTCHA!!!"

Shadow took a deep breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jandalf sighed dramatically, as many such Middle-earthians did frequently. "You don't have to," she said when Shadow finished screaming. "Come with us."

There was a strange light in Shadow's eyes-- that, if one understood her, showed the signs of another within her pressing to come out. But the person on the outside clenched her teeth. "Never."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"You can't turn me back. If only you knew the power of the dark side." There was a dangerous reflection within Shadow's eyes... a dark flame.

Jandalf caught this darkness, but not just the darkness, the hidden light behind it. "You know you want to come back."

A dry laugh, and Shadow smirked. "You wish."

"I feel the conflict without you... let go of your hate!" Jandalf grinned momentarily, as Obi-Wan groaned.

Shadow groaned as well, by the not-quite fitting quote, and yet it fit too well. She didn't bother answering the same way as others before her had, however. "Can't you be content with Tiana?"

Jandalf shrugged. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. And no, I want you too."

Shadow took a deep breath. "THERE IS NO CONFLICT!!! WE'RE IN THE MATRIX!!!!!"

Jandalf rolled her eyes, "Don't try to pull that one on me again."

"Pull what?" Shadow was actually clueless for a moment, until Obi-Wan pointed out that they were nearly at the throne room.

"Yep."

((at this moment, Jandalf returned, interestingly, in case anyone actually wonders what goes on in narrator 2's life. -that'd be Tiana, by the way, Jandalf is narrator 1-))

They walked into the throne room, a silent trio as the sense of impending doom feel upon them all. This feeling of silent doom was shattered as Palpatine began cackling evilly.

"Not this," Obi-Wan sighed.

Palpy finally stopped cackling. "Surprised to see me?" he asked in a very pathetic imitation of Agent Smith.

Jandalf rolled her eyes. "Actually, to tell the truth? No."

Glancing over at her, Shadow gave her _that_ look. She thought over slapping her, but had already done that, and the present narrator didn't feel like making it worse. "Shut up," she hissed. "Anyhow, I have brought the prisoners, my master." She rolled her eyes, which luckily was not noticed by Palpatine, who proceeded to cackle more.

It was at that moment that Darth Vader choose to come in. "Uh, my master... we have a small problem." Shadow found herself wondering if he actually sounded nervous.

"Yes, slav... err... Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine, stopping himself before he called Vader 'slave'. "What is it?"

Vader paused a moment. "Almost insignificant, as it is likely that they will not escape this structure. But... er..."

Jandalf whooped. "YAY AUDDIE!!!"

"Sithspit!" Shadow hissed.

Obi-Wan cheered, and hugged Jandalf.

"I knew I shouldn't've left the kavamm-proof doors off of Tiana and Audreidi's cells," she muttered.

Jandalf snickered. "Well, some Sith can spit. Palpy's too dehydrated, and Vader... well... you know..."

Shadow growled, and Palpatine jumped up-- a shocking thing considering. "I can too spit!" he hissed.

Jandalf snickered, as Palpatine attempted to spit, and ultimately failed. Obi-Wan joined her in giggling.

"I won't even try," Vader said, dryly, thinking about the stupidity of his master.

Palpatine fixed his glowy, evil eyes upon Jandalf and Obi-Wan. "You anger me," he hissed. "Must I vac you a second time?"

Jandalf passed this off with a wave of her hand. "Nah, that's okay."

"We're fine," Obi-Wan added.

At that time, Palpatine decided to throw in one of those evil pieces of information. "I thought as well. So, my young apprentice has told you about your clone, Jandalf? The dark side one?"

Jandalf fainted.

Cringing, Shadow muttered, "Oops."

"Sheesh. Why must you always do that?" asked Obi-Wan kneeling beside the collapsed orange figure on the ground.

"Hehehhehehhehhehehhehehhehehehheh," Palpy cackled.

"You really are evil." Obi-Wan shook Jandalf. "Jandalf... Jandalf, wake up!"

Shadow was confused by this comment, and said so, asking, "Who? Palpy or I?"

"Uh... both, I suppose. Jandalf...." He continued shaking Jandalf gently enough to wake her up but not hurt her.

"HOLD THE ONIONS!" Jandalf screeched, sitting up abruptly.

Of course, Palpatine continued cackling. "YES, IN THIS WORLD, YOUR CLONE IS EVIL, JEDI!!!!!"

Shadow groaned. "You weren't supposed to tell her that," she muttered. The problem was that Shadow wasn't in charge anyhow, so her telling Palpatine that was rather useless.

"...I have a clone?" In the original shock, Jandalf had completely forgotten what had just been told to her.

Shadow continued babbling meaninglessly. "The whole Darth Jandalf thing isn't a good idea to inform her of... and... uhhh... you and Obi-Wan were both cloned, actually...."

"DARTH Jandalf?!" she screamed.

Obi-Wan fainted.

"Uhh... yeah.... actually, we call her Jan2..."

Jandalf took a deep breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!!"

Finished cackling _finally_, Palpatine filled in, "I was suppose to let go of such great Force-masters?"

Shadow sighed. "OBI-WAN, GET UP ALREADY!"

Jandalf had to nearly be restrained by Shadow as she screamed at Palpy, "YOU LITTLE SHRUNKEN MUMMIFIED TWERP!!! WHY I'LL..."

Obi-Wan, who had conveniently woken up at that moment, set his hand on her shoulder. "Jandalf..."

Palpy continued. "Darth Jandalf, Darth Ben, and Darth Shadow... not to mention Darth Vader..."

Under her breath, Shadow muttered, "That's Jan2, Obi-Two, Shadow, and Darth Vader, you mummified twerp..."

"I wanna go home..." Obi-Wan groaned weakly.

"That event has been rendered extremely unlikely, love," Jandalf answered.

"Darn it all."

Palpatine began cackling dangerously. Shadow took a good look at him, and the strange light in his eyes, and began pushing the two Jedi towards the door. "Now would be a good time to leave..."

"I concur heartily," Obi-Wan answered, as Shadow shoved them out the door. Vader took that moment to disappear as well.

Force-lightning blasts filled the room, and all the unlucky guards were incinerated, sadly.

In sync, Jandalf and Shadow breathed out. "That was a close one," Jandalf said, as Shadow said nearly the same thing:

"That was close." She sighed, suddenly catching what Jandalf had said. "WHY, OH WHY?!" Shadow began hitting her head on a nearby wall.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You two are still like-minded, despite it all."

Giggling, Jandalf caught her breath, again seeming very un-Jedi-master-like. "You do belong with us. Come ON, Padawan."

Finally, Shadow finished hitting her head on the nearby me_d_al pole that somehow seemed to appear at that very moment. She clenched her fists. "I am _not_ your Padawan!"

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY PADAWAN!!!" Jandalf exclaimed, as the narrator took the assumption that she was happy, and not mad at that moment. This assumption had fortunately proved to be correct, as Jandalf did not implode from contradictory information feeding through her synapses.

"I'm not your Padawan, I'm the EMPEROR'S APPRENTICE!" Shadow shouted back. However, she was very unconvincing when she stated this, and Jandalf caught that without any problem.

"Oh, don't give me that! Who'd want to be apprenticed to that freak of nature anyway?" she shot right back.

Breathing hard, Shadow looked at Jandalf darkly. "I am no longer Tiana."

"Then I am no longer Jandalf," Jandalf replied mysteriously.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "And we all know that's contradictory."

Shadow smirked. "You'll always be the _fool_ you were." A quick insult, she had no idea what that actually would mean a few days down the road.

Jandalf giggled. "You really believe that?"

"Indeed."

"I may be crazy, but I am no fool."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Yeah... SUUUUUUURE."

Obi-Wan intervened then. "Look... can't we settle this over an early supper, or something?"

"What do you think?" asked Jandalf.

"Yeah, whatever?" asked Shadow. "Where do you want to eat, Kenobi?"

"Uh... I'm not sure? Why are we all asking questions?"

Jandalf shrugged. "How about that place down the hall?"

Shadow found that a fine enough idea, being as they all seemed to like eating a lot anyhow. "Sure." She snickered. "No DQ, sorry."

"Mmmmm... meat..." Somehow, at that moment, the mouth-watering smell of food managed to waft down the hall, and caused all their mouths to water.

"Food..." Shadow rolled her eyes. "Why is it we always need to eat?!"

"So what if we just ate?" Jandalf asked, along the same trail as Shadow-- again.

Shadow pointed out one thing, "Just don't order Vader's Special."

Obi-Wan snicked. "What, the mashed peas?"

Fom somewhere down the hall, Vader shouted, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Actually," Shadow pointed out, "it's garlic juice, garlic meat, garlic bread... uhhh... yeah." She smirked slightly, as she had an annoying habit of doing.

Obi-Wan fainted.

"Agh... not AGAIN!" Jandalf lamented.

"What can I say, it's VADER'S special!" Shadow said, checking Obi-Wan pulse. "Still breathing, that's good..."

Rolling her eyes, Jandalf pointed out that she could eat garlic if she put her mind to it. Luckily though, the narrator wasn't about to let that happen, so we were all safe. Shadow took this a moment to point out that it was Jandalf who had originally introduced the garlic to the plot anyhow.

"I know," Jandalf replied, rolling her eyes. Luckily, at this moment, Obi-Wan came back to. People in these plot lines seemed to faint a lot, strangely.

"W-what happened?" asked Obi-Wan.

"You fainted."

"Oh. Okay."

Shadow looked over at Jandalf. "What can I say, you're a fool."

"I'm not a fool." Jandalf took Obi-Wan hand and helped him up.

"You are too, now let's go," Shadow replied, exasperated.

"No, I'm not."

Shadow sighed. "C'mon."

"I'm going to persist in this, you know," Jandalf pointed out. Shadow ignored her, and led the way down the hall, not talking. Innocently, Jandalf whistled the Imperial March as they walked.

The music cued up on full-scale loud speakers, and Obi-Wan hid a grin. "LORD VADER'S COMING!" a random Stormtrooper shouted.

Shadow shot him. "Is NOT!"

"How's everything checking out?" asked Darth Vader stepping up behind her.

"Oops. On SECOND thought..." Shadow edged away, a slight nervousness edging her voice now.

Vader took a look around, spoke with Shadow quickly, and left, being as he merely appeared as a plot point. The actual dialogue was decided to have been completely irrelevant to the story at hand.

Grimacing, Shadow watched him leave. "THAT explains the music..."

Jandalf hid another grin. "Of course. You should've guessed, Padawan."

"I am NOT your PADAWAN!"

"Oooohhhh, so sorry, Padawan."

Shadow hissed, and breathed sharply. "Am not a Padawan... must... stay... calm..."

Jandalf smiled innocently. "You do that, Padawan."

Shadow turned around, and began storming off.

"Don't TRIP!" Jandalf called after her.

"ARGH!" Shadow whirled to take the moment and glare at Jandalf viciously. Obi-Wan sniggered, remembering the first ever spoof that Jandalf wrote that this narrator hasn't read so she's clueless on what was meant by that but wrote it anyway... whoa... run-on sentence! And of course, this makes the other narrator wish to actually post the first-ever-spoof up on Fanfiction... but that's for another time. Hopefully.

Shadow ended up tripping over her platform shoes anyhow.

"Heeheehee. Who called it." Jandalf snickered.

Shadow muttered incoherently, which was obvious because there isn't anything that she said that was PG.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well, you can't complain. You are evil, after all, and everyone knows they trip on a regular basis."

"I don't _trip_," Shadow hissed, standing back up, and tripping over her shoes again.

After regaining her composure, Jandalf asked, "What was that then? Huh? HUH?"

"It was intentional?" Shadow yanked the platform shoes off, and grimaced, muttering about shoes that she can't even walk in.

"Suuuuuuure it was. And I'm a monkey's uncle." Both Jandalf and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes respectively.

Shadow threw her shoe at Jandalf, and the other at Obi-Wan. "Shut up."

"OW! NOT FUNNY!" Obi-Wan rubbed his head where the shoe had whacked him. Shadow stood up, and was remarkably shorter, being as she wore platform shoes for a reason.

There was a rather loud clunk-- that was also quite exaggerated, considering, and Jandalf was unconscious.

"Not AGAIN!" Obi-Wan cried. They had been knocked unconscious a rather great deal of times over the last couple of chapters anyhow. Shadow groaned, and Obi-Wan muttered something about brats throwing shoes.

Shadow muttered something about Jedi fools.

Obi-Wan muttered something about stupid Sith muttering about Jedi.

Shadow muttered more just because everyone else was muttering.

Obi-Wan muttered something about getting his shoes thrown out of reach in Alabama.

Shadow muttered something about leaving Jandalf unconscious.

"WHOA!" Jandalf shouted, sitting up sharply. "FIND SOME CHICKEN AND LEAVE THE DILL... uhh..." The narrator has no clue why Jandalf always screams something about food, but it seems to work, because she always does.

"Are you all right?" asked Obi-Wan.

Shadow made an odd face, wondering why Jandalf always had to scream something about food.

"I had this strange vision of platform shoes being boiled with cabbage... but it's gone now," Jandalf said, scrunching up her face slightly.

"Ai..." Shadow rolled her eyes. "Still hasn't changed... mutter." Shadow muttered.

"Whaaaaaat? Sheesh." Jandalf muttered something as well.

"You know what I mean. Now, were we going to EAT, or not?" Shadow glared at both of them.

"FOOD!"

Obi-Wan agreed with a similar outburst.

They began walking down the hall once more, as Shadow herself was quite eager to eat.

"ROLLIN' DOWN THE HIGHWAYYYYYYYY..." Jandalf began singing loudly.

Shadow sighed. "I sigh too much."

"Everyone does." Obi-Wan sighed.

"SIGH!" Shadow sighed again.

Jandalf hit Shadow lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Shadow... sing something."

Shadow found it rather odd that Jandalf had called her 'Shadow' vs. 'Padawan', and commented on that too.

"Sooooo? Sing."

"Sigh..." Shadow made an odd face. "Sing WHAT?!"

"You must know some sort of tune."

Shadow pointed out that the Imperial March had no words, and quite dryly too.

"I'll start then." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Home is behind... the world ahead...."

Shadow screamed. "ARRRRRGGGHHH!!! NOT THAT AGAIN!!!!!! I AM NOT FADING, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!"

"AND THERE ARE MANY PATHS TO TREAD!" Jandalf continued on the song. They had an odd thing with singing that song. "Hint, hint..."

Shadow took a deep breath. "THE ROAD GOES EVER ON AND ON!!!" she shouted, tuning out Jandalf.

Jandalf, who had succeeded in her goal of making Shadow sing, for whatever reason, not even the narrator knows, began to sing along.

Obi-Wan joined in as well. "DOWN FROM THE ROAD WHERE IS BEGAN!"

"THE PLOT GOES EVER ON AND ON!" Jandalf began singing happily, "DOWN FROM THE BRAIN WHERE IT BEGAN!!!"

"...AND WE WILL FOLLOW IT IF WE CAN!!" Obi-Wan completed.

"Though it might get confusing..." Jandalf pointed out.

Shadow sighed very, very dramatically. "YOU ARE HOPELESS!" The present narrator would like to point out that that particular song happened to be of her invention, and not Jandalf's, in case you were wondering.

Obi-Wan made a face. "Did you hear that? We're hopeless."

"Who knew?" asked Jandalf.

"SO THERE!" Shadow shouted loudly.

Jandalf shrugged. "Fine by me, Padawan."

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! I AM NOT YOUR PADAWAN!"

Rolling her eyes, Jandalf commented, "Picky, picky."

Shadow took a deep breath.

"Now let it out slowly," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Must... not... kill her..." Shadow hissed.

Jandalf grinned maniacally.

"...if only I didn't have direct orders..." Shadow continued.

"What a shame," Obi-Wan commented.

Shadow scoffed. "Oh, you would say that, wouldn't you."

"Well, I suppose so, seeing as I just did," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Shadow shredded a napkin, attempting to take her frustration out on the inanimate object.

"Eh-heh. That's not impressive, you know," pointed out Jandalf. "Try a plate."

Shadow screamed, and threw a random appearing plate at the wall. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AND I'M GOING TO LENGTHS TO SAVE YOU PEOPLE!!!"

"Really?" Jandalf had a very sarcastic undertone to her voice. "Wow! You're saving me? From what, myself?"

Shadow sighed. "You won't understand."

"Nooo... the thing is, you won't LET me understand."

Shadow put her platform shoes back on, proceeding to become nearly as tall as Jandalf, who is quite tall, as we have mentioned several times before. "Exactly."

"To function as a mentat, one must have an appropriate source and amount of data," Obi-Wan replied, having read the Dune series several times at Jandalf's prompting.

"You need to know nothing yet."

"Are you sure?" asked Jandalf, getting that exaggeratedly sarcastic tone again.

"Perfectly sure."

"Were those direct orders or not?" asked Obi-Wan, in turn being annoying.

Shadow clenched her teeth. "I am not explaining anything yet." She paused, and added, "Yoda will explain everything in good time."

"You're aaaaabsolutely sure?" asked Jandalf, continuing to be very annoying and Jandalf-like.

"Yoda?" Obi-Wan was confused. "Where's he in all this?"

Shadow muttered, "It's all the plot bunny's fault..."

There was a flash of random light, and a plot bunny appeared. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It vanished in a poof of orange smoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" wailed Shadow. "THAT'S AGAINST THE PLOT!!!!!! Well, actually it's not..."

"THE PLOT BUNNY PREVAILS!" Jandalf proclaimed.

"Heh." Obi-Wan snickered.

Shadow growled.

"Ooh! I love this game!" Jandalf cleared her throat. "Moo."

"Oink," said Obi-Wan, participating.

"Meow," returned Jandalf.

Shadow crossed her eyes, and began muttering something about pathetic.

"Growl," growled Obi-Wan.

Jandalf shook her head. "She already did that one."

"Darn. Uh... chirp."

Shadow began hitting her head on the random appearing pole that seemed to appear whenever she needed it from nowhere in particular.

Jandalf had to think for a moment. "Uhh... mute ostrich."

"Platypus." Obi-Wan grinned. He liked platypuses for some odd reason.

"Giraffe."

Shadow screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

"Unplugged hairdryer."

Jandalf looked at Obi-Wan. "How does that fit?"

"It doesn't make any noise," he explained. "That's the rule of the game, right?"

"...die... must... kill..." Shadow muttered, and continued hitting her head.

"Ooooh." Jandalf realized exactly what he meant. "Uh... chewed gum."

Obi-Wan stopped Shadow from persisting on hitting her head. "Shadow? What's wrong with you."

At a possible look from Shadow, and a sigh, Jandalf looked at her. "Don't sigh at me, Padawan. You're the one who started it."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Shadow hissed. "Not that you'd care. It's what's wrong with _you_." She groaned, and added, "AND I'M NOT YOUR PADAWAN!"

"Haha," Jandalf pretended to laugh. "That's funny. Now tell us what's wrong."

"We'll make it better," Obi-Wan filled in.

"If at all possible," Jandalf completed.

"NOTHING!!! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Obi-Wan looked her over. "You sure? You don't look too good."

A random trooper filled in for Shadow. "PMS..."

"Huh?" asked Obi-Wan, confused.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shadow jumped on the stormy, and proceeded to Force-choke him. "NO ONE DARES SUGGEST _THAT_!!!! NO ONE, YOU HEAR ME, NO ONE!!!!!!"

"You never had a sister, did you, Obi?" asked Jandalf, watching the scene with some amusement.

"Uh... no."

"Okay, that explains."

Obi-Wan was still quite clueless, as Shadow jumped up and down and screamed. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Who me?" Jandalf pointed at herself. "No, I'm too hungry."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shadow screamed.

"What does PMS stand for anyway?" asked Obi-Wan, quite innocently, with a blank look on his face.

Jandalf coughed into her hand. "Shut up."

"Shut UP!" Shadow shouted, a little less subtle than Jandalf.

"Whaaat?" asked Obi-Wan, still confused and beginning to become irritated that no one would tell him what those three letters meant.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shadow screamed.

Jandalf sighed. "Obi, dear... shut up." She sighed again. "Men. So, about that food...?"

"It's at the food place." Shadow seemed quite glad to get her thoughts away from such a subject. "Come on."

Shadow led the way to the food place, both her and Jandalf slightly red about the conversation that had just taken place a moment ago. Strangely enough, there was actually a food court in the Garlic Star, the big, scary super weapon made by the Emperor.

Breathing in deeply, Jandalf sighed. "Ah, the smell of fat and grease."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Eat all you want, I'll be paying." She muttered something.

"Really?" Jandalf gave her _that_ look, which we have been becoming rather familiar with lately. "Couldn't you just hold up the clerk with your lightsaber, or something?"

"Jandaaaaaaalf..." Obi-Wan was quite warning in his tone.

Shadow sighed. "What's the point? They work for me anyhow."

"So, if they work for you, the money goes to you anyhow."

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan was very confused. "So tell me again why you have to pay in the first place?"

Shadow groaned. "Just eat what you want, all right?"

"I can live with that." Obi-Wan headed to the nearest booth.

Jandalf glanced at Shadow, a look in her eyes revealing what she thought.

"I'm not coming back, young master," Shadow replied dully.

"Huh? What did you say?" Jandalf was strangely confused by Shadow's choice of words.

"Actually, make that _very_ young..."

Jandalf sat down. "Who's young?"

Shadow continued on, "As you were only born five years ago, or so... technically..."

Laughing, Jandalf sat down. "That's funny. Tell me another one." Obi-Wan was, by this point, out of hearing range.

"I'm not kidding, Jedi."

"Uh-huh. Well, as you can plainly see, I am not five."

Shadow sighed, and looked rather distant for a moment. "You're Anakin's daughter, sent back in time to escape the purge," she said distantly, remembering everything all too well in her mind's eye. Remembering what else had happened that day-- turning-- shadows-- memories gone...

She was jerked back by Jandalf. "So? Who can tell exactly how old he is under that mask anyhow? How am I suppose to believe _you_? Huh? HUH?"

Shadow was still rather distant. "You grew up on Middle-earth though..." It was odd, the way the paradox worked. She sighed. "Don't believe then."

"I knew that. I grew up as a wizard on Middle-earth, and then I came back to Star Wars land. And then you showed up in that garlicky abomination thing..."

Shadow remained in her mind slightly at that moment. "You know it's true," she echoed, not actually talking to Jandalf, if the Jedi would've taken the moment to look at her closely. She was more echoing a distant memory, one that was barely there.

Jandalf laughed darkly. "You're trying to tell me truth? How's this for truth? You are very appropriately named-- you are nothing but a shadow of your past."

Shadow flinched-- it wasn't noted by those present how much that had hurt her. "I know that. I cannot help having lost my past."

"Well, really. We must all stand upon our pasts or fall back into them. You..." Jandalf paused a moment. "I'm not sure what you're doing. If you have no past, you have nothing to stand upon." ((A.N: It was when Jandalf said this, that the plot we are at present following came into being... snicker.))

((Jandalf: YAY!!! It's all my fault AGAIN!!))

((Tiana: ...must... breathe... you know, it wasn't a BAD plot bunny that she accidentally caused... just a bit more... normal... and freaky... (shudders)))

"You do not know anything." Shadow stood up sharply, and went off to order something to eat.

"Hah. Said the blind squirrel to the purple dog, reaching up into the sky." Jandalf thought this over. "Uhh... never mind that."

Shadow quirked her eyebrows.

"I said never mind. Those subs look pretty good." Jandalf stood up, and went to order as well.

After the two had ordered subs, Jandalf asked a question. "So. Why do you persist on not being my Padawan? It's what you were."

Shadow went and sat back down with her sub. "What I WAS... not who I am now."

Jandalf sat down as well, insisting on following Shadow. "No one changes that much until they've lost all sense of identity. You haven't gotten that far."

"You're so sure of that? You're not me, you'll never know. Tiana does not exist in me any longer, she exists in your Padawan."

"Well, I see what I see. There's still much of my Padawan within you. Thus... you are still my Padawan."

"I mean the one who's escaping prison right now. And you must be blind then."

"And you're wrong. Tiana does not exist in my Padawan, my Padawan exists within Tiana."

Shadow was quite confused. "I am Shadow. Tiana took away who I am."

"I'm not blind. I may be nearsighted, but I can see as well as anyone with intuition."

Shadow began eating quietly, attempting to ignore Jandalf, but ultimately failing. Jandalf is a very hard character to ignore.

"Tiana took away who you are? Who was that? Who was your missing persona?" Jandalf looked at her quite knowingly considering what was going on.

Shaking her head, Shadow commented softly. "You won't understand. She isn't me anymore than I am me... only one of us can be Tiana, and she is Tiana." _I have to hold on to Shadow for her sake... oh, if only you knew!_ The mass of emotion that suddenly poured through Shadow's mind hurt her a lot, and let her feel one thing too clearly. _There can't be two Tianas..._

"I know that. But since you're of different times..."

Shadow shrugged. "Doesn't work that way. She took away my identity as Tiana, and now I no longer remember Tiana."

Obi-Wan sang out with a mouth full of rice, "A PARADOX, A PARADOX, A MOST INGENIOUS PARADOX!!"

"Stupid plot bunnies," muttered Jandalf. "Well, we'll have to see what we can do about your memory then. I don't know about you, but I want my Padawan back!"

"You have your Padawan. Elsewhere." The struggle that Shadow remembered so well went through her mind... remembering... _I can't become Tiana again! It'll tear Jandalf apart if she has to face Shadow within her Padawan!_

Jandalf sighed. "Go talk to her then, and dredge yourself up."

"I'm not talking to her. I can't face myself anymore than she could."

"So you don't believe in internal mirrors?" Jandalf shot back.

"No... not really, no. I believe there is the Force. And that is all."

"The Force IS an internal mirror."

"It's merely a tool."

"Then that's where you've gone wrong."

"That's what you think." There was a sudden sharpness in Shadow's voice, an edge that wasn't there before.

"Well. Employ it as a tool, then... turn into yourself and look! You might not like what you find in there, but it's better than to leave it and rot inside." The tone Jandalf had was almost near to dangerous, an unusual happening but possible nonetheless.

"Just... eat, all right." Shadow attempted to pass off the order that Jandalf was giving her.

"Not until you give it a try."

"I refuse to look into myself," Shadow shot right back. _Because it'll hurt you more than me._

"Did it ever hurt to give it a little try?" Jandalf looked at her, forced eye contact. "No one is ever anything without taking some risks. Do it." A direct order there.

"I'm eating. I am not facing myself."

A twisted expression came over Jandalf's face. "Then I'll face you. Do you want that to happen?"

"Like I care."

Jandalf raised one eyebrow.

"I'm Sith. I don't care what you do, or what you try. You aren't as powerful as you think you are." Shadow spelled it out slowly, and allowed herself to meet Jandalf's gaze at that point.

The Jedi Master shrugged slightly. "I have no qualms saying that I am a part of who Tiana is. You said you were afraid to face her, afraid to face yourself."

"You are not Tiana, merely the one who changed her."

"In that I have power, if nothing else," Jandalf added. "I don't claim to be Tiana. I'm just a piece of the puzzle." Her eyes changed slightly. "But what can you do when a piece is missing?"

"A part of the puzzle." Shadow laughed grimly. "You're most of the puzzle."

"It's extremely difficult fabricating another piece, a replacement."

Shadow refused to let her thoughts through-- that was, in a way, betraying Tiana. _I can't..._ "I don't care about Tiana anymore. I am Shadow now, and she has her own path." _And if I am not there, it'll be the better... you must understand this!_

"I don't believe that for a second and neither do you. Shadows are insubstantial. Shadows have no identity, no purpose except to tag along after their masters."

The expression that spread across Shadow's face at that moment was anything but pleasant. Grim, and hurt as well, maybe.

"A shadow cannot exist without the presence of light." Jandalf spelled this out almost slowly, taking time to get the point across with deliberate inflection.

Shadow stood up, and didn't speak, merely stared at the wall across from them.

"Think about it. I'm here till Thursday." Jandalf snickered slightly.

"You are here until I say so." There was a darkness within Shadow's voice, and another presence as well-- the presence of trying to keep from screaming, or crying.

"Are you so sure?"

Shadow turned, and locked herself in the nearby refresher, a sudden despair taking her. _Oh, Tiana..._

"I hate doing this," Jandalf said, talking to her sub.

"It's a crucial point for her, though," Obi-Wan commented, coming up behind Jandalf. If only they had known just _how_ crucial...

* * *

((A/N: Whoa... long chapter. Anyhow... (blinks) Once again, no reviews beyond my dear Padawan. THANK YOU, PADAWAN... (grins again) Okay... that's that... and... well... CAN'T ANYONE REVIEW BESIDES PADMÉ EVENSTAR?! Not that I don't appreciate her reviews...)) 


	5. Learning Something about Shadow

Chapter Five: In Which We Learn a Lot About Shadow, though the Character's don't because I'm Writing this from the omniscient point of view... and yeah, I have been working a lot on school lately, so I may just be quiet but that isn't any fun... snicker. So, In Which We Learn About "Shadow", and her past, and an Interesting Plan Is Made...

((A.N: The part with just Shadow was written only by me, Eowyn, and not RPed like the rest of it. Sigh. There'll be a few scenes like that from now on... if the readers didn't notice, by the way, this is... sorta... following the LotR plot line, and from this point will slowly lose the insanity, turning into a dramatic plot... heh heh heh...))

The door slammed behind her, creating an echo that filled the room with sudden noise. Shadow found herself thinking at that moment that everything the Empire did was so plain-- white walls, white shining floors... shining. Everything was clean and white. Clean enough that she could see her own reflection dimly on the washroom floor, a black spot over the pureness of it all.

Black hearts... her dark clothing reminded her all too well of what was within the heart of the Imperials... all Imperials. From the Emperor himself, to the lower ranking commanders on a Star Destroyer far away from here. She locked the door to the room, a habit that took precedence over her frustration. Shadow stared into the mirror. _Whose face stares back at me now... a face that no longer shows Tiana, and serves as a cover for her_.

She looked over the reflection that came back clearly. Black hair... _it's dyed_... blue eyes... _contacts_... fairly tall... Shadow glanced down at the platform shoes she was wearing. _Every part of me is a lie, a cover... a falsehood. Something to reflect back Shadow when I'm not Shadow._

_You can't accept Tiana though. I can't! It'll kill _her. _If I become Tiana... who knows what'll happen... Shadow will not leave easily._

_You see. Already you talk of her in third person. Already Tiana's taking her hold back on you._

The dark-turned girl closed her eyes. Her voice was dull when she spoke out loud. "You both exist within me... so who am I now?"

The voice of Shadow within. _No longer I, traitor._

She flinched. "But not Tiana either."

When the half that made Tiana spoke, the voice was quiet, soft, and yet hardened. _No. Not Tiana. You are in between, as you were caught the day _I_ was killed. The day _you _let go of your past._

"I have no past."

There was no answer but the echoes of her own voice in the enclosed room. That, and the memory of a Jedi Master's words but a few minutes earlier. _"Turn into yourself and look! You might not like what you find in there, but it's better than to leave it and rot inside... Shadows are insubstantial. Shadows have no identity, no purpose except to tag along after their masters... A shadow cannot exist without the presence of light."_

One last memory... _"You're trying to tell me truth? How's this for truth? You are very appropriately named-- you are nothing but a shadow of your past"_

"If only you knew..." It was Shadow's voice that spoke sharply at that moment, a voice dripping with darkness, but it was Tiana that acted, Tiana that sat down on the floor, sitting cross-legged suddenly. And it was Tiana who spoke along side of Shadow then. "Look within, eh?" In a conjoined voice, she said one last thing, "Now we return to the Shadow Realm."

Shadow closed her eyes, and allowed herself to remember...

* * *

Entering the darkness, the two wondered suddenly whose memories had been unlocked by looking within. But, looking to each other as Tiana and Shadow-- two separate beings, they knew.

Shadow spoke darkly, "Now you know." Shadow no longer looked quite the same as she had been mirrored before, she now had a wraithlike appearance... she was as a shadow, and not human.

The girl that looked like to Tiana had an expression of shock to her face. She looked similar to Tiana Elass, the Padawan we all know and love, but different in another way-- her eyes were darker, and more knowing, her face showed an understanding not found when one searched the other Tiana's face. Her voice was also different, a voice that showed the hardship she had been through. "This... is where you're from?" A low voice, and full of tears almost.

Shadow shrugged it off. "The Shadow Realm, Tiana-- a place of nothing but shadows and darkness. No light to create this place, but where the shadows are captured alone. Where I grew up until light took me. Until _you_ took me."

"You wouldn't let me fight you away."

"But who would want to return to a place like this?" Shadow was quiet for a while, until the dead silence of the place drove her to comment further. "I was once human, Tiana... once a part of your world too. But then I fell, and ended up here, in shadows. There was a life before this, but it is no longer a part of me."

Tiana's eyes were full of a strange light as she looked at the shadowy girl. "Who are you, Shadow?"

"I am nothing but the shadows cast by a light too powerful," Shadow commented dryly. "Together, we created who you were."

"And together we will fall." A darkness filled Tiana's eyes as she looked up at the shadow. "You know that there cannot be two Tianas... you know it."

A grim smile crept over Shadow's face. She glanced around at the darkness, as if searching it for something that could be coming. "I know."

"If you take her, you'll kill Jandalf."

"And you in the process."

"What?!" Tiana suddenly was at a loss for words as the understanding took her completely. "You... you..."

Shadow took a dark expression. "What do you expect from a shadow?"

"That's why you let your shields lessen. That's why you stopped blocking me. You _wanted_ me to return." Tiana had a dangerous light in her eyes then, as she faced Shadow. "You wanted me here, so that you could kill the other Tiana, kill Jandalf, kill Obi-Wan. You planned this."

"And you played along, Tiana. Or are you Tiana?"

Tiana didn't speak, and nor did Shadow. They both understood exactly what the other was thinking. Tiana glanced down at her lightsaber, a dangerous light within her eyes.

"And you'd turn yourself dark," Shadow filled in, as Tiana dropped her arms.

Tiana just turned, and walked away across the shadowed plains. "You risked to face yourself," Shadow called after her. "Now you see that the darkness is within you too."

Silence grew between them-- Tiana merely stared at Shadow with a knowing smile on her face-- nearly a smirk. "That, and light," she finally said. "The shadows wouldn't exist without the light." She laughed darkly. "If this is the way it must be, you will see that I do not fall that easily."

"I take that as a challenge, _Jedi_." Shadow smirked back, a shadowed light in her eyes that was anything but pleased.

"No. Consider that a threat." Tiana did not smile, merely looked at her with darkness in her eyes, the same darkness that was around them. It was an oppressing dark, that covered everything but the dim light of iron lanterns hung up along shadowed pathways-- a sign that life had once existed there. There was no life any longer though. Just shadows.

"With pleasure." Shadow met her eyes with the same darkness captured within. "Now, shall we see if you can face yourself." She smiled darkly, and the shadows began to fade into a strange light, taking on the slow-found form of Coruscant. Tiana felt that it was the Coruscant of her time, and not of the time they were in now, but it was not the Coruscant that she knew from her time either. Indeed, there were still all the buildings reaching to the skies, and the metallic glint that shimmered from all the artificial constructs. With all her senses, she could tell it was Coruscant, but yet it was still wrong for Coruscant-- something _felt_ wrong. Something _was _wrong. She looked over at the taller Shadow, who had now lost the wraithlike appearance she had in her own realm.

"What have you done?" She spelled it out slowly, darkly, with a threat behind her voice.

Shadow sighed, smiled grimly. "You wanted to face yourself-- well, I looked within, and found shadows. You have no memories in my body-- you can face Tiana."

Confusion crossed Tiana's face for a moment, and then she understood. She closed her eyes, and touched the buildings around her. "It's real. Not memory." Her voice was grim. "You wouldn't..."

"I did."

"I can't be in the same world as the other Tiana!"

"You won't cause any harm-- we will not be noticed, if all goes well."

"Won't be noticed?!" Tiana took such a shock across her face that she nearly stumbled backwards. "We're on Coruscant, 10 years ago in the _other_ realm, and we won't be noticed. Yeah. Right. Like the Jedi will not notice a Sith in their midst. Like they won't notice that there is just _suddenly_ another Tiana."

"Actually, it's..." Shadow counted. "It's 13 or 14 years from the time we were in-- a few days after this world's Tiana's 13th birthday."

"What?! You brought me here about 6 days after Tiana got a master, if this world follows mine!" Tiana was nearly to the point of screaming. "How on Middle-earth do you think we'll survive?!"

"Hush." Shadow smirked a moment. "You don't want to draw attention to yourself, do you?"

Tiana glanced around, and then back at Shadow. "Wha..." But the Sith had disappeared, and the location changed. She was standing in the middle of the Jedi Temple, with nothing but distant memories to guide her. _I swear, Shadow, the next time I see you..._

((A.N.: This is tricky to understand... hopefully it actually is understandable though!))

Shaking her head, Tiana looked around, still swearing vengeance on the Sith who had taken her here. She was quite familiar with time travel, and knew that it had been invoked in the kidnapping of Jandalf and "Tiana"-- all the others there, but hadn't expected that Shadow would've dared take her to another time, and, of all times, this time! It wasn't technically time travel, just a change between the realms that existed. A kind of teleporting, as it were. _Face myself..._ she scoffed. _Shadow, if I see you again..._

It was the sudden footfall that caused her to jerk from her thoughts, and whirl to face Tiana. To face herself. It was a moment of staring before she understood the difference... this Tiana was a lot younger, and almost jumpy-- nervous. A feeling that she couldn't remember having for a long time. _It's the time we're in_, she thought. _Any new Padawan feels the same way._

"Who are you?" It was the younger Tiana who spoke, the Tiana who stood in the doorway leading to the hall.

She realized she wasn't invisible as she had hoped then. "I'm..." She groped for a name, and settled on one. "I'm Lania. Lania Starstrider." Lania. The name of the girl caught between Shadow and Tiana. _Caught between Shadow and the girl standing in front of me._

"I'm Tiana Elass." The younger girl held out her hand and Tiana-- Lania took it almost hesitantly. Could she make this connection to herself? The jolt that shot through her at the simple touch caused her to pull back. Tiana pulled back, and glanced down at her hand in alarm.

Lania choose that moment to wonder what she appeared as in this time-- obviously Tiana didn't recognize her as being her older self... in a manner.

"What happened?" Tiana asked, anxiously. The girl was full of questions, nervous, and inquisitive on the little things too. _She would've made a great Jedi Knight had I not lived_, Lania reflected wistfully.

"I'm... not sure." She hadn't lied, she didn't know what had caused the jolt, though she knew why-- it was because they were the same. Lania reached up to move her hair out of the way, and her fingers easily ran into the braid that had appeared there. She drew it forward, enough to see that her hair was a strange silver color. She wondered what she looked like if she had been standing in front of a mirror. She knew she was taller than Tiana, that was certain-- she looked down on the girl with her gold-brown hair, deep brown eyes, and green clothes. It took a moment of searching for Lania to remember why Tiana wore green Padawan robes versus the typical, but after a moment she remembered. It had been a simple accident in which she had split dye on her clothes, so she just went and dyed the rest causing an interesting reaction in the Temple.

There was a moment's reflection in Tiana's eyes, of something beyond what was happening-- as if she knew. "I'm sure you don't," she said distantly. "Have we met before, Lania?"

Lania panicked for a moment-- she had to remind herself not to react, because everything that happened now would be remembered later. "I'm not sure... maybe."

Once again, there was a strange look in her eyes. In Tiana's eyes. She regarded Lania with a distant expression. "You aren't Lania. Lania's the girl caught between Shadow and Tiana."

_How does she know...?_ Lania fought to keep from panic. "Then who am I, if not Lania?"

"You're Lara'li," the girl answered simply. The name-- _that name_. It brought back memories, darkness, shadows, and something worse.

"No..." she whispered, forcing herself to keep from screaming. "Lara'li's dead."

"Lara'li isn't dead." There was a tone in the younger Padawans' voice that seemed all too dark for her own good. "Lara'li isn't dead, I'm not dead, you aren't dead, Shadow isn't good." Lania held onto the wall with one hand, forcing calm while inside she was screaming. _How does she know all this?! _"But who are you, Lania?"

Lania closed her eyes. The last thing she seen was a foreboding smirk on Tiana's face. _I have to tell Jandalf..._

She came to, fighting, and kicking in the washroom on the Garlic Star, the realization that she had been a part of Tiana's fall suddenly hitting her hard. "NO!"

There was nothing she could do.

_You're Lara'li_.

The girl's smooth and Shadow-like voice cut through her heart faster than any lightsaber could. She fingered at a strange necklace she wore while thinking, _How could she know who Lara'li is... _

((A.N: And I'll bet you're wondering too... (sings) The plot goes ever on and on... and you aren't going to learn for a long, long time... la, la, la.... I'm so mean...))

* * *

In the meantime, Audreidi was attempting to educate Tiana, Anakin, and Han in emergency processes, but was sadly failing. We all know how they act, anyhow... well, maybe not... well, let's see how well she's doing. Not very well, if you've actually read a word I said...

"Okay, people." Audreidi paced in front of them. "What's the first thing to remember in an emergency?"

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!!" Tiana announced, at least remembering some form of safety, although not what Audreidi had been looking for, as was obvious from her groan.

"Uh... keep a fire extinguisher handy?" asked Han.

"WRONG!" Audreidi sighed.

Anakin finally chose to attempt an answer. "Uh... run?"

"KNOW YOUR ENEMY!!" she filled in. "Whether it's fire or Sith."

Anakin nodded his head wisely. "Oohhh..."

"Whoops. Heh heh... I'm a slow learner..." Tiana filled in.

"Dang right, ooo." Audreidi sighed. Several times. "Now. Let's put our heads together."

Tiana attempted to put her's and Anakin's heads together, however, this merely caused headaches for both the two Padawans, and a loud **clunk**.

At the same time, Han succeeded in crashing his (very thick) skull into Audreidi's.

"Ow!" Anakin reached up to rub his head. "'She didn't mean LITERALLY!"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU GUYS INSIST ON.. ergh." Audreidi groaned.

"Oh. Haha." Han laughed faintly, and rubbed his head. "Right."

Tiana sighed, and shook her head, succeeding merely in making the pain worse. "Ow. Anyhow, I think I know my enemy well enough..." She groaned slightly, though there was something else in her tone at that moment. Something dark, and shadowy-- like another presence all together.

"Really?" asked Audreidi mysteriously.

"Audreidi, please don't go all Vergere on us," Han requested.

Anakin sighed, remembering Rogue Planet. "So, what do we do now? Save Jandalf and Obi-Wan?"

Audreidi conceded to Han's request, and sighed. "I don't think the time is right to go after Jandalf and Obi-Wan, as much as I hate to say it."

Tiana was distant as she replied, "That's all right, we have other things to do, Master Audreidi..."

"Ooo!!! CAN I BLOW STUFF UP?!!!!" asked Anakin, a broad grin on his boyish face.

"NO!"

"Awwwww..."

Audreidi sighed, and threatened to slap him. Satisfied that Anakin was done whining, she began to talk again, seemingly the only one with plans, even though not the one with the plot. "What we need is a place where we can go to, and be safe before we rescue Jandalf and Obi-Wan. You know, a secret base of sorts."

"Our cells?" asked Anakin, still pouting.

"No."

"Ummm... no." Tiana gave him _that_ look, a look that contained something beyond her typical frustrated mirth. "Garbage chute?"

"A place where we can actually come and go of our own FREE WILL!" Audreidi pointed out dryly.

Anakin pointed out that there was a washroom they could hide in.

"Anakin, we're half guys and half girls here," Han replied. "That's not going to work."

"Aw... drat."

"ANAKIN!" Tiana glared at him, un-Tiana-like.

"I didn't mean like THAT... oi." He sighed.

Tiana shrugged. "There's a food court... or maybe another planet."

"Ohhhhh, boy. You guys are hopeless." Audreidi sat down, and sighed. It seemed that, as was previously mentioned, they were hopeless.

"So, where are we going?"

Audreidi hit her head, and Han had to fill in for her. "To a secret base. Or something. Right?"

"Is anywhere on the ship secret?" asked Anakin.

"Unlikely." Audreidi sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Therefore, we must get off this ship."

Anakin was quite pleased by the idea, as it meant flying, and he liked flying. A lot. "I'm the best star pilot here!" He looked quite pleased of that little bit of information, if nothing else.

"That doesn't matter." Audreidi looked them both over closely. "We have to split up."

"WHAT?!" Tiana was near to fainting-- or not. Maybe something else was causing her distress at this idea. "We can't... you can't... We'll be captured!"

Han looked at them carefully. "She's right. To increase chances of at least one party escaping, we have to split up."

"If we're all together, we're that much easier to capture." Audreidi looked over them again. Anakin and Tiana were both quite pale by this point, the latter of whom was muttering about having to attempt an escape without lightsabers, and any inkling of where they were going.

"It may not sound good now, but it will work better," Han Solo replied.

"Uhhhnnngggg...." Anakin was remotely, or more, deadly pale.

"Capture..." Tiana rolled her eyes back in her head, something that the present narrator cannot do actually, but it fits.

"It happens, okay?" Audreidi sighed, exasperated. "We were already captured anyhow. Just chill, ok, and focus on us getting out of here."

"Can't we just eat?" Anakin groaned.

"No time. We have to LEAVE."

Anakin groaned. This wasn't going too well-- no food, high chance of being captured, and painful things happening... they were doomed. And, actually, his thoughts weren't kidding about the pain, merely just that it wasn't physical pain, but mental-- much more the worse.

"I'll go left, you go right..." Tiana sighed. "Anakin can come with me, right?"

"Okay... and if you to are going to eat, they'll capture you for sure." Audreidi shot them a look of pure fury. "You are not stopping to eat."

Tiana sighed. "All right, Master Audreidi."

"We'll rendezvous... somewhere... I guess." Audreidi had to think for a long moment, not knowing where they were going to meet as it was. "We'll meet in the orbit of Sullust, okay?"

"Oh... okay." Anakin agreed to this, if only because Tiana was prodding him with the Force. She dragged Anakin off to the left hanger bay, and Audreidi and Han did likewise, walking off in the other direction, never to be seen again by mankind... okay, I'm kidding! This dramatic narrator thing gets to the person, you know...

MEANWHILE...

(hehhehheh... who needs horizontal rules anyhow?)

Jandalf the Orange poked at her newest helping of food-- previously she had been eating a sub, and now she was eating beef. It's strange what knowing that the food is free does to your appetite... heh. "These people's beef sucks. I mean, look at it," she complained. "Overdone like crazy." The narrator wishes to comment at this moment that she does not like rare meat, therefore the meat they serve at the places she creates will be well done, pressure cooked beef. Thank you. ALWAYS EAT ALBERTA BEEF!

"IT'S NOT OVERDONE!" Shadow screamed, returning to the table, and deafening the poor clerks who happened to be nearby. "It's COOKED, that's what it is!" She muttered about unappreciating Jedi.

Jandalf continued to poke at it-- surprisingly futilely, considering that pressure cooked meat USUALLY is quite tender. Meh, don't mind me, I cook too much. She peered inquisitively at Shadow. "Are you okay?" Shadow's face was slightly red, and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Well, if you read the last part you will realize that she had been crying, but Jandalf didn't know that she was.

"No!" she screamed back at Jandalf. She refused to meet the Jedi's eyes.

"Ah. Right." Strangely, Jandalf did not continue to pester her, surprising both the narrator and Shadow by this breaking of habit. She returned her attention to the strangely badly cooked beef, and Shadow vowed to personally see about whoever cooked that's salary docking.

"That is NOT Canada beef." Obi-Wan glowered at the beef.

"Darn right, it ain't." Jandalf strangely used improper grammer at this moment, and caused the narrator to mutter about that.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "It's not icky, and it's not Canadian, no... must... strangle... cook..."

"I only eat Canadian beef. Have to support my own economy, and all that." For the readers information, Jandalf and Tiana are both Canadians.

"Well, don't eat then." Shadow had no qualms about eating beef from the USA, though she rathered Canadian beef. She didn't always support her country in everything.

"Fine, I'll have chicken then." Jandalf stood up, and wandered off to the Thai booth. "Mmm, curry."

Obi-Wan winced. "Oh, dear. I'd better request some Kleenxes. You know what happens when one eats too much Thai food..."

Shadow glared at the two for a while as he said this. When Obi-Wan finished, she sighed. "Oh... just... GO! Okay?!" She clenched her teeth, and tightened her fist.

"What?"

"LEAVE! Just... GO!"

"I can't even get a decent box of..." Obi-Wan stared at her strangely. "Shadow?"

Shadow motioned at Jandalf, and back at Obi-Wan. "Take her," she said, spelling it out, "and get off this ship."

Obi-Wan blinked.

Shadow muttered that she'd probably be killed, but who cared anyhow.

"Wha... what?" Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, and stared at her. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

"Leave. This. Ship. And. Don't. Come. Back," Shadow spelt out. "It's not a trap, just GO!"

Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, and fell over, landing on top of Jandalf, and her Thai food.

"Go to Coruscant if you will, and I will meet you there," Shadow said, her tone suddenly softening. But Shadow took over her voice again. "Just... GO! Find your apprentice, and LEAVE!"

"You clumsy..." Jandalf muttered. "You landed on my Thai food!" She looked at Shadow strangely. "What's gotten into you, Shadow?"

As she attempted to pick Obi-Wan from her food, and find what was left of it, Shadow replied almost angrily, and yet softly. "You, that's what. You and... and the past."

"Ah. I thought as much." Jandalf helped Obi-Wan to his feet, the latter of which was covered in Thai food. "Well, in that case, perhaps you should come along as well. I doubt your master's going to be very pleased."

Shadow shook her head. "No. I cannot leave. Not yet."

"Oh?" asked Obi-Wan, slightly confused. "Why not?"

She paused, thought over the answer-- to tell the whole truth would mean her death-- whether by Vader or Jandalf though, she wasn't sure. "I have some research to do," she finally settled upon.

"Really. Research?" Jandalf gave her another one of those looks, which you would be quite familiar with if you could see either her or Shadow-- they used _those_ looks quite often. "Might I inquire of what sort?"

"About a certain plot bunny that changed everything." Shadow's expression was slightly more than distant as she spoke, and considered what would happen if this worked... or if it failed. _And what about Lara'li...?_

_It would be crucial to your health to forget that she even existed... her and that Jethine girl!_ she reminded herself.

Jandalf muttered something about evil plot bunnies.

"What is it this time? Not another Ring, I hope?" asked Obi-Wan. He had read Lord of the Rings several times, and was quite conscious of the fact that Shadow was acting very much like an evil version of one of the characters.

"No, it's not a ring," Shadow muttered. "Now GO, before I'm in worse trouble as it is!!! Just... go to Coruscant if you'll actually _trust_ me--" Shadow was very edgy about the whole trust thing, and becomes clear a lot later... she rarely trusts people because she's been betrayed a few too many times. "I will meet you there."

Jandalf grabbed Obi-Wan and dragged him off, calling over her shoulder as they went, "We'll be there..."

Shadow sat down, and sighed, tracing a random seeming pattern on the table before her as she watched them leave. Well, it actually wasn't random, as she noticed when she glanced down at it a moment later...

It was in the Terran Alphabet.... and read two words.

Find Lara'li.


	6. Reunited and a Shocking Scene Occurs

Chapter Six: In Which Some of the Characters are Reunited and a Very Shocking Scene Happens 

Tiana and Anakin were attempting to sneak into the food court-- not really caring if they were recaptured-- when suddenly Tiana found herself crashing into a tall orange blockade. More exactly, Jandalf.

"PADAWAN!!!!!" Jandalf yelled, forgetting about the Thai food that went scattering all over the place. She hugged Tiana, quite in shock about running into her like that.

"MASTER!!!!" Tiana hugged her back. "I _missed_ you!!!"

Jandalf started crying. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" She obviously was so startled at running into Tiana that she didn't care whether armies of Stormtroopers came upon them or not.

"WHAT... you thought I'd DIE?!" Tiana looked like she'd faint.

"Or something equally traumatic. What?"

"YOU HAVE THAT LITTLE FAITH IN ME?!" Tiana yelled, and then stopped. "Sigh... I missed you, Master."

"People can't always help it when they die," Jandalf commented, not realizing that these words would turn out to be prophetic.

Anakin finally gave up on sneaking into the food court-- Jandalf being in his way and all, not to mention the Thai food that covered the floor. Curry isn't exactly easy to walk on, especially when the floor is pasted in it. "HIII MASTER!"

"PADAWAN!" Obi-Wan finally noticed his Padawan over in the scene, and hugged him.

"Wow... he missed me?" Anakin was slightly confused.

"Sorry, couldn't see you right away," Obi-Wan said, in way of an apology. "I have some curry in my eyes, and stang, it stings..."

Anakin snickered. "That Jandalf." He shook his head.

"Whaaat? Sheesh." Jandalf looked slightly insulted.

"You're torturing my master!"

"Am not," Jandalf argued right back-- she tended to argue a lot, at least in my experience. (I've argued with her... shudder... never, EVER try that!) "He's the clumsy one. He fell into my food." She looked around at the curry, and other Thai food splattered floor, and Anakin snickered.

Obi-Wan gingerly picked a noodle from the back of his head. "Well, that's beside the point. Let's get out of here."

Tiana gestured at the hallways very randomly-- not being of much help sense her motion covered pretty much the entire area. "The ships are that way," she filled in.

"I know."

"FINE! INSULT MY WORK THEN!" Tiana shouted. For some odd reason, this had caused her to get ticked off, when normally the Padawan was quite docile... well... not really... forget I said that!

Jandalf looked around, suddenly noticing a lack of something. "Where are Audreidi and Han?"

"They went the other way," Anakin answered, since Tiana was too busy huffing to answer. "They'll meet up with us on Sullust, I think."

"Sullust?" asked Jandalf, confused. Since she had been with Shadow, of course she didn't know why Audreidi and Han had decided on Sullust. Actually, even myself as the narrator doesn't know... and I think there's something wrong with the structure of that sentence... (confused) Oh well... I really have to stop tying up the story by narrating! "Why Sullust?"

As was mentioned earlier, no one actually knew why. "That's what she said," Anakin replied. "I don't know why." There was a slightly foreboding feel about this whole Sullust business, but why, no one knew. Out of all of them, Tiana wasn't exactly attuned enough to recognize what was foresight and what wasn't, and Jandalf very rarely had foreboding visions/dreams... and Obi-Wan didn't catch the feeling, mainly because it didn't have very much to do with him. And... well... no one knew what Anakin was thinking-- but it didn't have anything to do with foresight at the moment... probably more likely to be about food.

Tiana happened to know nothing about Sullust, so she proceeded to have a long and detailed discussion with Jandalf about the location (on the Rimma trade route, next to Eriadu-- and also fairly near to Dagobah), and the people who lived there (the Sullustans). Obi-Wan was thinking more logically, and attempted to plot a rough course from their present location (between Corellia and Froz, at the moment). They ended up arguing the entire way-- most of which was not worth writing out because all it did was end up in an in depth discussion about what Sullustans looked like and a confusing OOC argument which was rather foreboding to say the least.

However, they did reach the ships after a lot of discussion, and selected a nice Lambda-class shuttle.

"Shiny..." Anakin whispered, going Gollum for a moment.

The only reason they selected it was because they thought the wings folding up looked cool. And it was shiny.

"IT HAS NO GUNS!!!!!" Jandalf screamed, her excessive Star Wars knowledge serving quite well. Even though she hasn't even read all the books. (rolls eyes)

"It looks cool though," Anakin pouted.

"Who cares?" asked Obi-Wan, also in love with the sleek and shiny ship. "It's a short trip."

"IT HAS NO GUNS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tiana wailed. "WHERE'S THE COOL SITH SHIPS?!"

"IT'S A SHUTTLE!!!!" Jandalf shouted back. "WHY SHOULD IT HAVE GUNS?!!?!?!"

"BUT WE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED THEM!!!!" Tiana wailed.

"There are no cool Sith ships in this hanger," Obi-Wan pointed out. "We'll have to take what we can get."

Tiana pouted.

"Quit that, Padawan. It's unbecoming." Jandalf paused a moment. "Heh... I'm one to talk."

"You..."

"Me?"

"You're calling me Padawan again." _In _that_ tone. _"You're mad at me, aren't you." Tiana had a strange look in her eyes... a very odd expression.

"No, it's not that. Just frustrated because you're pouting. But you are done that now, so let's get on the ship."

Tiana pouted more, but boarded the ship because she didn't feel like being left behind. The last time that had happened had caused a serious plot bunny/paradox, and... uh... yeah. She actually didn't remember this consciously, of course-- in fact, everyone is probably quite confused because this happening did not take place in a fanfiction yet. So I'll take the moment to fill any confused readers in without giving spoilers. A _really_ long time ago, a girl named Lara'li made an interesting discovery. Along with two friends, they were able to do something that changed the future... though they didn't realize it at the time. It was what had created Shadow, and destroyed a lot of stuff too... heh. Anyhow, Tiana had been left behind, and this caused an interesting complication because a girl who was meant to become something didn't... and... yeah. Now I'm getting too deep-- no spoilers today!

"Who's piloting?" asked Jandalf, sitting down.

"ME!!!! Please?!" begged Anakin. If nothing else, it can be said that he's a great pilot.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I thought as much. I'll be co-pilot."

Anakin whooped, and cheered. "YES!!!! THANK YOU, MASTER!!!!!!"

Jandalf shrugged. "If there's one thing you can say about Anakin, it's that he's an amazing pilot. As they come."

Anakin found it quite interesting that she actually said something good about him.

"But I'M plotting the course," Obi-Wan added, sitting down, and punching numbers into the navicomputer.

"Oh yes. Yes you are. You at least have some idea of where we're going," Jandalf replied dryly, looking at Anakin. Anakin had asked more than once where they were going while walking to the ships.

"Don't put me into a black hole then," Anakin commented.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

"I should hope not."

They took off, Anakin driving quite well as they left the EEEEVVVIIIILLLL Garlicky Star. Tiana was quite worried, although not because of Anakin's piloting skills.

"Calm down, Padawan." Jandalf gave Tiana a look-- the latter of the mentioned was holding onto the seat, and was quite white. "We'll be fine. He may be a nuisance, but he's a good pilot."

"I... can't.... bad... feeling..." Tiana continued to be pale.

"What bad feeling?"

"I trust Anakin, Master... I just... have a bad feeling about this..."

Jandalf looked at her sharply. "About what?"

"I don't know... I never was that attuned... I never know..." Tiana was strangely distant-- she was looking at Jandalf, and yet not-- more _beyond_ her. Her eyes were unfocused, and yet looking clearly at something.

"Well... I wouldn't say that. I mean, Obi-Wan proved that sometimes Padawans sense things their Masters miss." Jandalf's tone wasn't worried-- yet-- but there was a trace of something else in her tone.

Tiana remained distant, gazing at the wall, and yet gazing _through_ the wall. "I'm not attuned to the Force. I can't sense things, and recognize them. That's all... I know Obi-Wan could-- but I'm different. I'm me."

"Well, if you say you have a bad feeling, then it's for a reason. I trust you on this... we'll just have to keep an eye on things."

"All right." _Trust... _Tiana fought to keep from crying at the thought of what might happen. _Oh, Force, I can't do this I can't break that trust..._ The only way she kept her face from twisting was by remaining distant. But that in itself was nearly as bad.

Obi-Wan turned around from the copilot's seat. "It's going to be several hours until we reach Sullust. WE might as well catch some sleep. Force knows when we'll be able to again."

"Okay," Anakin commented. "Flying..." He was quite pleased to be in control of the ship.

"Until we're in hyperspace, Padawan. Then you're sleeping, because you need to be well rested," Obi-Wan commanded, allowing a tone into his voice that said 'no nonsense'.

Tiana shook her head, and attempted to come out of the distant feeling. But she was too connected to something else to really manage to speak without that distant air-- or to someone else. "Is there rooms here? Or just bunks?"

"Four bunks," Jandalf said-- guessing, because she hadn't looked around the ship, and trusted that the narrator would be nice.

"Great!" Tiana almost sounded herself. "I claim a bottom bunk." She didn't like top bunks because she was too likely to knock things off and hit the person below her. Though she's actually never fallen out of a bunk yet.

"Luckily enough, isn't it," Jandalf commented, grinning.

Obi-Wan, however, had looked around the ship. "No, this is a slightly revised shuttle. There's only three." This caused the narrator to be very confused as to what sort of bunks only gave you three beds, and an interesting OOC argument to flair up regarding PGness and who would get the floor.

"Three bunks?" asked Jandalf, as confused as the narrator, and yet not, being as she was writing Obi-Wan.

"Three bunks."

Tiana was willing enough to take the floor, if only to save the rating, and possibly embarrassing scenes, but Jandalf wouldn't have it. Nor were they about to let Anakin sleep in the chair up front, because, "You might push something when you're asleep... I know how you flail when you dream," Obi-Wan said.

"Good point... but... still..." Anakin was slightly too confused to talk straight.

"It's better to save the buttons, Padawan. I can take the floor."

Anakin waved his hands about, and nearly whacked several buttons as it was. "All right, all RIGHT, okay?!"

"Yes, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

Tiana continued to point out that she was willing to sleep on the floor if she had to, or stay awake.

"I'll take the floor," Obi-Wan commented, rather insistent. "Tiana, you will take a bunk. You need more sleep than I do. You _look_ tired."

Distantly, Tiana replied, "No... not tired... distracted..."

"Well, either way you need some sleep."

"It's... out there.... something..." Tiana stared through the wall, feeling something, or someone.

"He's going to say it..." Jandalf muttered.

"Something elsewhere? Elusive?"

"HAH!" Jandalf laughed.

"What?" Obviously, Obi-Wan didn't notice that he had just quoted himself.

Tiana didn't either, being too distracted. "Out there... beyond... something..."

"Is it dark or light? Do you know?"

"It's... both there... and yet not... something close... but far..." She stared through the wall, her eyes shadowed over. "Something's coming...."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, you need to forget about it for now. Quiet your mind and get some rest."

"You heard him, Padawan," Jandalf instructed, as Tiana was ignoring everything.

She blinked, and shook her head. "Yeah, right... sleep..." She suddenly fainted, or more, collapsed, slumping forward as she suddenly lost her hold on the world.

Jandalf gasped, and caught her before she could hit the floor, luckily. "PADAWAN!"

"TIANA!!!!" Anakin shouted.

"OH... dear." Obi-Wan looked rather worried.

"Oh dear," Anakin put in. "I have a really odd feeling."

"NOT YOU TOO," wailed Jandalf, carrying an unconscious Tiana and putting her into the nearest bunk.

"ABOUT TIANA!" Anakin shouted back. "I'M ALLOWED TO BE WORRIED!!!"

"Oh."

"Sigh."

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALLOWED TO BE WORRIED!!!! SO AM I!!!" Jandalf shouted back. Tiana had to be unconscious, because normally she argued too if you didn't notice. In fact, it was usually her that started the argument.

"I CAN TELL!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE BOTH TALKING IN ALL CAPS!!!!!!"

"No kidding." Obi-Wan uncovered his ears.

Jandalf shook her head. "There's something going on here, and I don't like it."

"Ditto that." Anakin stared at Tiana, who was quite unconscious still-- not moving either, which was odd, but luckily she was still breathing.

"Well, perhaps there's a residual effect on her mind," Obi-Wan said-- they were obviously under the thought that it was someone who had caused this collapse. And, of course, they were correct.

"Meaning we can sense the trail?" asked Jandalf, looking at him.

"I don't think this just _happened_. This has been done by something, or someone."

Anakin was suddenly almost as distant as Tiana as he said one name. "Shadow." He looked at Tiana-- she appeared peaceful, but yet not.

"My thoughts exactly," Obi-Wan said gravely, darkly.

"AAGGGGHHH!!!" Jandalf screamed. "THEY AREN'T MERGING, ARE THEY???" She looked ready to pounce on someone, but sadly the narrator was out of her reach. You see, both her and Tiana have read _Force Heretic: Reunion_. And no, when I wrote this I was not attempting to pull a Tahiri.

"I HOPE NOT!" Anakin wailed.

"I don't know..." Obi-Wan looked quite thoughtful.

Jandalf sat down, the expression on her face slightly dark. "Well, Shadow was a nice enough girl when she wasn't focusing on being all dark and evil and all that nonsense. But it's too early for this..." The look in her eyes was more than slightly worried.

"She was nice?" asked Anakin, quite confused.

"Yes, actually." Jandalf looked quite thoughtful. She hadn't really known the girl called Shadow very long yet, but she did know her well enough to feel a similar connection to her as she had to Tiana.

"To a certain extent," Obi-Wan replied. "More than one would expect from a Sith." Both he and Jandalf had seen another side to the Sith-- a side that would prove quite interesting in the days that would follow.

Suddenly screaming, Tiana sat up, and hit her head. "NO!!!!! OW!" She rubbed her head. "What was that all about...?"

"PADAWAN!!!! What happened??" Jandalf ran over and knelt beside the bunk where Tiana sat looking rather dazed.

"My head hurts," she complained.

"Did you feel anything?" Obi-Wan asked, as Jandalf gave Tiana a glass of water and an Advil that had appeared from nowhere in particular. Tiana took the Advil quite gladly, still rubbing her head.

"Well, I feel pain in my head," she said, dryly, swallowing the pill, and looking slightly dazed, though not so distant.

"Besides that."

"Ooohhh..." Tiana clued in. "You mean with the Force."

"Yes." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Any connections?"

Tiana looked slightly confused as she attempted to remember. "Uhhhh... I have a feeling I'm suppose to remember something here..."

Obi-Wan groaned. "No the amnesia."

Tiana groaned. "My head hurts... SHADOW!"

"Don't worry, it happens sometimes after visions or connections," Jandalf said. Then she caught Tiana's last piece. "SHADOW???!!!!???" She muttered, "I knew it."

Tiana narrowed her eyes, and set her hand on Jandalf's shoulder. "No... not like that... I mean... it's... DIFFERENT, Master."

"Oh? Feel free to clue me in." Jandalf almost glared at her-- a slightly foreboding moment taking place. Tiana didn't notice this, or more, attempted to avoid noticing it.

"I think she's in trouble."

"In trouble?" Jandalf dropped the annoyed look that was quite foreshadowing of days to come.

"But where?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It's too late for that. We can't do anything now," Jandalf filled in before Tiana could scream about not remembering anything, as she seemed quite ready to do. She smacked herself on the forehead, suddenly remembering. "And we were supposed to meet her on Coruscant. Stang! Oh well, try to get some sleep, Padawan." She looked at Tiana sharply-- Tiana looked quite unlike she was about to go to sleep.

Pausing, Tiana thought about this for a moment. "I think that's probably a good idea." She flopped back down, still on the bunk, and fell asleep remarkably fast.

Jandalf relaxed. "Phew. Thank the Force for small favors." She climbed into the opposite bunk, quite tired herself.

Anakin remained confused, until Obi-Wan pointed at the top bunk. "Sleep, Padawan," he instructed.

"I'm worried," Anakin said, as he attempted to climb into the top bunk-- they didn't have a ladder, annoyingly.

Obi-Wan pulled out an extra blanket and made up a bed on the floor. "We can worry when we wake up."

Sighing, Anakin sat down in the bunk. "As long as I don't fall out."

-------------------------------

"It all leads back to one thing," Shadow said out loud, sitting cross-legged on a bed in the Garlic Star, and reading through a stack of books, etc. "It's all headed back to one event, and the effects it causes. But it's so tangled!"

She sighed, and looked at the pile of notes she had created, in meditation, and research-- all the information. "It's one big puzzle... deeper than anything I've ever faced. Lara'li, Shadow, Lania, Jethine, Jandalf, Enn, and, of course, Tiana..." she shook her head, and stared at the notes.

Lara'li: Female Terran Scientist

Jethine: Close friend of Lara'li, and also traitor

Shadow: Lara'li and Tiana's darkside selves

Lania: The girl in the middle.

Jandalf: Tiana's master.

Enn: Jandalf's Padawan

Tiana: Rogue piece.

Shadow shook her head. Of course, she wasn't Shadow at the time-- more likely to be named Lania, actually. But this wasn't piecing together at all. She had wrote it out without thinking-- and it proved one thing all too well-- Tiana was not suppose to be there. _But then who _is_ Tiana?_ She looked quite confused, as she shuffled the notes around. _And why does so much of the mystery revolve around Jandalf and Jethine?_

The Sith didn't know whether or not there was another piece-- maybe there was. Maybe someone else was out there, who would be drawn into the tangled web-- a person who could balance the scale. Maybe...

She slammed her hand down, and scattered the notes. "There's no way this can work out all right! Unless, of course, Tiana ends up killing me for this..." Shadow shuddered, and did not attempt to think of what _that_ would do to the obvious paradox. There were two to each realm-- Lara'li and Jethine, Shadow and Lania, and Enn and Jandalf-- Tiana just appeared quite displaced-- and did not belong here. _That girl was suppose to be on Terra!_ Shadow realized with a shock. _Oh, Force, we're doomed._

---------------------------------

Morning had came halfway across the galaxy, or wherever it was that Jandalf and the rest of them were on a ship in hyperspace. The mentioned Jandalf, at present, had just woken up and was hovering over Obi-Wan face in order to wake him up. "GOOD MORNING, VIETNAAAAAAAAM!!!" she announced loudly in his face.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Obi-Wan jumped-- an interesting thing to see from a Jedi who had just woken up 1.00000184 seconds ago. "Don't DO that to me!!!!"

"Sorry. I had to. Heehee." Jandalf giggled. I suppose the fact that she wore orange all the time gave her reason to be cheerful, because it's a cheerful color, right? Ah, never mind. Because if green's a relaxing color, it's certainly not working for Tiana, who was up ages ago with her diary. A sign of stress, I think, because normally she sleeps as late as she possibly can.

"Agh..." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin, at that moment, rolled over and fell out of the bunk bed. "OW!"

"Well." Jandalf snrked.

"I'm in pain..." Anakin picked up the blanket that had came down with him, and pillow, and set them back on top of the bunk bed. Surprisingly, they went back onto the bed without a wrinkle on them, making both Anakin and Jandalf very confused.

"So. If all goes well we should be arriving within an hour," Obi-Wan pointed out, checking the time as he handed Anakin an Advil. They had been using a lot of them lately.

"Thank you," Anakin said, taking the pill and water. "I feel like I fell out of a bunk bed, errghh."

"Well, you did fall out of a bunk."

"Okay... ummm... I'm just going to go and change now," Anakin commented, grabbing a random appearing backpack, which just happened to have a spare set of clothes in it.

"You look awful. Maybe you should have a shower too." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who did look rather awful-- messy hair and all that, you know.

Anakin left, with the thoughts that that was a very good idea-- and a way to get his character out of the way, too... heh. Tiana was out of the room as well-- she was up front, presumably eating, but actually she had changed the hyperdrive to take them to Coruscant while still not really thinking at all. Now she was eating, if nothing else... heh.

"They have showers in these things?" Jandalf was impressed. "Wow."

"Yes, I know." Both of them were quite for a while, as Obi-Wan wondered how long it would take-- exactly-- to get to Sullust, and Jandalf decided to break some news to him...

(The following scene is wrote by Jandalf because I refused to write it.)

Jandalf thought for a moment about just how, exactly, she was going to present this to him. It was momentous, to be sure, and she didn't want to ruin it by beating about the bush too much... but there was always that part of her that loved watching people trying to figure out just what she had meant. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" he replied absently.

She toned her grin down to a simple smile. "I have some news for you."

That caught his attention. She usually had news of some sort or another, but it somehow never failed to be interesting, one way or another. "Really? What is it?"

Jandalf hesitated. "Er... two pieces of news, actually."

Obi-Wan blinked. _She's certainly indecisive about this. Strange._

She grinned, and leaned to his ear to whisper: "I'm carrying on the Skywalker tradition."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "...You mean?"

"Yup."

Obi-Wan promptly fainted.

Jandalf frowned. "What? What did I say?"

Up in the front of the ship, Tiana had heard the _thunk_ made by Obi-Wan, and was wondering about it.

Jandalf glanced back at her. "Padawan? Where is your mind?" Jandalf was referring to the fact that Tiana was both distant and very away from the ship at the moment-- in mind, if nothing else.

Tiana didn't respond for a moment.

"Er... Padawan?"

"I'm here, master."

Jandalf sighed and waved her hand in front of Obi-Wan face, just to be sure. "He fainted."

"I see that," responded Tiana. "What did you tell him?"

"My two bits of news." Jandalf grinned again. "Heh heh."

Tiana expressed her confusion very well via her face. "Ummmm.... yeah. You didn't tell him you were his daughter, or something?"

Before Jandalf could respond, Obi-Wan woke up and grabbed her collar, pulling her down and him up, if just a little. "You're kidding me."

"I'm perfectly serious." _For once,_ she thought.

Obi-Wan seemed to be in shock. "But..."

She shrugged, and patted her stomach. "It has been two years, after all."

Tiana fainted, but woke up right after falling onto the floor. "Ow. Bad food..."

"I...this...what..." Obi-Wan, of course, wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Ummmm...errrr...I think I ate something that disagreed with me..." Tiana ran off to the refresher, with the hope that she could throw up, or something to get her mind off of this.

"You need to calm down," Jandalf sighed, and added so Tiana could hear, "Both of you."

Obi-Wan was still confused. "Then...er...what..."

Jandalf peered down the hall. "Padawan? ARE YOU OKAY??"

Tiana walked back. "No... I don't think so." Then she fainted... again.

Jandalf sighed.

"You mean you're REALLY serious?" Obi-Wan asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." Jandalf shook Tiana, who was still lying prone on the floor.

"Oh," he said, as if the news was new. Well, it was, but not just barely now. "Oh, my."

Tiana finally woke up. "Ow! OW OW OW!!! I'M OKAY!!!! LET GO!!!"

"All right, I was just checking!" Jandalf exclaimed. "What did you eat?"

"I have no clue," Tiana said, rubbing her head ruefully. "It was a diversion, and an excuse to faint."

Jandalf blinked. "A diversion?"

"Nice as the thought is, that didn't help," Obi-Wan put in.

Jandalf rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

"What?" He shrugged. "This is just so... unexpected."

Tiana tried to think fast. "Something like that... ummm... I think the shower is free... I have to go... have a shower... I think..." She raced off again.

Jandalf sighed yet again.

"I wonder how Anakin will take this," Obi-Wan mused.

Anakin came into the room joyfully, somehow showing off his clean (wet) hair. "I feel clean!"

"That's nice," Obi-Wan replied absently, not really realizing the Padawan he was thinking of was actually right there beside him.

Anakin sighed.

"Sigh?" Jandalf asked, somehow managing to put in her own sigh simultaneously.

Anakin peered at her suspiciously. "You have... that look... what is it?"

"What look?" she asked innocently.

Anakin stared at her. "Oh, no you don't..."

Jandalf crossed her arms. "Whaaaaat?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, yes she does."

"Who died?" Anakin asked. "Who got married?"

Jandalf pointed at her stomach. "Not who DIED."

Obi-Wan turned white again, as if he wasn't used to the fact by now. He probably wasn't. "Oh, dear, Oh, dear..."

"WHAT IS IT??" Anakin yelled, then suddenly realized. "...Erk...TIANA!!"

"She's in the shower," Jandalf supplied.

"Stang!" Anakin exclaimed.

"AND TWO OF THEM!!" Obi-Wan carried on.

Anakin finally fainted, and Obi-Wan followed suit.

Jandalf shook her head, and sighed again. "At this rate, we're not even going to get around to naming them."

"Okay," said Tiana, coming out for a reason one of the Narrators doesn't comprehend, "...ummmm...I don't think I'll ever take a shower at this rate. Anyhow...ummm...Anakin?" she said, noticing he was on the floor, and she rounded on Jandalf. "YOU TOLD HIM?!"

"Why did you come out?" Jandalf asked instead.

"Because Anakin fainted."

Then Jandalf answered her question. "I helped him put two and two together. I think he made six, though. Heh...yes, they both fainted."

Anakin groaned.

"Actually," Jandalf continued, "I fainted when I sensed it."

"All of us did..." said Tiana. "I think everyone will."

"I don't doubt that," said Obi-Wan.

"And I assumed that, too," added Tiana. "I mean, really...umm..." She fainted again.

"Two of them," said Obi-Wan, once again. He really was taken aback, if you hadn't seen that already. "You're sure."

Jandalf rolled her eyes. "YES, I'm sure."

Anakin said of Tiana: "I thought she was in the shower?"

"She was," answered Obi-Wan.

"I felt you faint, that's all," responded Tiana, who was suddenly conscious again. Amazing how she does that.

"Ah," said Jandalf, feeling like she didn't really have to say anything else.

Tiana hugged Anakin. "I love you, Anakin...just, ummm...don't faint again!!"

Jandalf grinned. "Heh."

"Uhhh, yeah," said Anakin, then his face suddenly turned beet-red as he realized Tiana was in a bathrobe. "Erk..."

"Erk," echoed Tiana, realizing the same thing. She also turned red, and left the room very fast.

Obi-Wan hid a smile while Anakin continued being red.

"Umm...We should be arriving soon, I hope," commented Anakin, trying to change the subject, and went up to the front of the ship, which wasn't far away.

Obi-Wan heard the engines' change of vibration. "Exiting hyperspace."

"Yeah... cool..." Anakin liked exiting hyperspace, for some reason.

Jandalf looked out the viewport. "So...where exactly on Coruscant are we going?" Somehow she had realized that they were at Coruscant and not Sullust-- but the news wasn't really that shocking, because they had been expecting to go there anyhow. Just AFTER they went to Sullust, that's all.

"Somewhere around the Imperial palace, I think," Anakin said.

Tiana came out of the shower, fully dressed. And in clean clothes too.

"THERE we go," said Jandalf.

"Hi, all!" said Tiana cheerily. "I feel very clean! YAYNESS!" It is apparent to this Narrator that Tiana and Anakin both have issues with feeling dirty. Not like no one else does, but they seem to be very comfortable with sharing their cleanliness with the world.

Other Narrator: (smacks her) THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!

Ow. Anyway.

"Hi, Tiana!" said Anakin, who was regaining his redness.

"Heh..." said Tiana, who happened to be red too.

Jandalf snickered.

"If you don't mind..." Tiana leaned over and slapped Jandalf.

"OW!!" Jandalf screeched.

"Okay, you two," Obi-Wan said to Tiana and Anakin, "break it up or get a room. We've got a ship to land."

"MASTER!!" said a shocked Anakin.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah... okay." Anakin turned back to the controls.

"Heeheehee..." Jandalf seemed unable to resist giggling.

Tiana scowled at her and the world in general.

Anakin settled into the pilot's chair. "Let's land this ship! And hope that the Empire doesn't bring us in..."

(End scene by Jandalf, if you were wondering...)

Obi-Wan crossed his fingers, and Anakin began singing out loudly, "Have a little faith in meeee..." Tiana sang along happily, running her fingers through her hair. Her hair, by the way, besides being obviously clean was also quite black. Anakin looked at her oddly.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Obi-Wan pointed out, waiting for them to finish singing a loud duet to which the narrator forgot the words to. "You're a good pilot, it's just I have no wish to spend any more time in an Imperial cell." If you had forgotten, do remember that they were captured by Imperials back in the first chapter, and spent a good deal of time trying to escape-- the next two chapters, in fact.

Anakin looked confused a moment. "Oh. That." He looked over at Tiana, who was busy putting in blue contact lenses-- not an easy thing when you've never A) worn them before, or B) the shuttle you're in is moving. There were both these things against Tiana, but somehow she managed to get them in.

The now black haired, and blue eyed Padawan grinned-- she was still wearing her Padawan clothes, but other than that she was the mimic of a slightly younger image of Shadow. "I'll take the mic, Anakin."

"What?" asked Obi-Wan, startled. The com chose that moment to buzz loudly, and an Imperial voice come over.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Tiana smiled distantly, and took the mic.

_Crackle, fiizit_. Whoa... the Empire needs to work on their short distance communications... heh. After a while of static, a voice finally came through. "Inbound shuttle, state your identification and destination." An Imperial officer, obviously, by both the annoyingly stuck up tone, and the fact that there wasn't likely to be anyone else talking to them besides Imps.

"This is shuttle Vendetta," Tiana said, taking on a sharp tone with strangely different sounding airs. "Our destination is the Imperial Palace. And I'll have you know that detaining us will not be wise for your rank, Officer."

Jandalf hid a grin, and whispered softly. "Very good, Padawan." She had observed Tiana's attempts to wear contacts with great amusement, and curiosity-- due to the happenings of the last while, Tiana hadn't filled her in on the plan to get in. Tiana grinned back. /Thanks./

((A/N: These next few chapters (particularly 7, 8, and 9, I think) contain a lot of talk through the Force, which is put in . Thoughts are in italics.))

The officer had a nervous tone, almost. "Er... yessir. You will be given landing coordinates shortly."

"That's 'Miss' to you," Tiana threw sharply. "You will address your superiors correctly or risk loss of rank." Tiana grimaced slightly, forgetting the correct term for losing your rank-- in fact, this narrator can't even remember it herself. Oh well, maybe when the other narrator reads it, she can fill me in... heh. "And do not keep me waiting," she added as an afterthought.

The Imperial officer swallowed-- quite knowledgeable on what could happen if one got a Sith angry. He didn't know that it was only a Padawan impersonating a known Sith. "Yes, miss. Understood. The coordinates are transferring as we speak." He was thinking at the moment, _Oh dear, why me?_

Jandalf snickered silently. At the moment, seeing her Padawan act very Sithly, and evil was quite amusing.

"Good. We have correct clearances and will not be detained, I trust?"

"Yes miss. There will be a reception party awaiting your arrival."

Tiana paused a moment. "Thank you. I do not expect the Emperor's advisors will wish to be kept waiting with a mission of such... importance."

"No, miss." The Imperial swallowed slightly as the coordinates went through. Anakin began punching them in as Tiana signed off.

"That went well." Obi-Wan smiled distantly.

Tiana laughed insanely, hardly able to keep on her feet. "Well?! That was awesome! Stupid Imperials!" She composed herself. "Anyone have any black clothes and platforms I can borrow? I need them to complete this... insanity." She laughed again. "Oh, Force, that was awesome, Master!"

As Tiana spoke, Jandalf pulled out a Super Disguise Kit from under the seat. "It's Obi-Wan. I have no clue how it got here. But there should be some platforms in there."

"There should be some in there somewhere," Obi-Wan finished. "The clothes are, if nothing else."

Tiana took the kit and dug through it. "Black robe... cloak... shoes. Bingo. I'll be a moment. Okay, Master... do me a favor, get rid of the orange, and address me as Shadow from now on. Okay? The orange is a little too... you. And I expect the rest of you to call me Shadow as well..." She smirked. "This should be awesome."

"Why, of course, Padawan. I'm not stupid." There was something else in Jandalf's eyes for almost a moment as she looked at Tiana.

The mentioned Tiana grinned. "I know." She left the room. Jandalf took off the orange robe and was wearing very plain gray clothes underneath. She always did, in case there was a time when she couldn't be orange. However, I do wonder how hot it was under gray robes and orange ones too... "Now no one will know who I am." She rolled her eyes-- Jandalf looked different...ish. More like Audreidi, actually.

Tiana came back into the cockpit in all black clothes, and tripped over the platform shoes, landing on top of Anakin. "I hate these shoes," she muttered, standing back up. "I suppose it's the only way to pull off the height though." Jandalf snickered. Tiana sighed, and straightened the black clothes. "How do I look?"

"Perfectly evil."

Tiana grinned. "Thanks. Get a new name, Master..." Tiana tossed her the other black cloak. "That should take away the Auddie look. Anakin... Obi-Wan..." Tiana shook her head. "You two look too much like Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "So, we're suppose to be advisors, or something? Fine!" He dug about in his disguise kit which happened to contain everything you could possibly need as s disguise.

Tiana shrugged. "I know my part, if nothing else. I hate to do this, but... uhh... Master... can you play an apprentice? For now?"

Blinking, Jandalf looked at her. "Er... don't I look a little bit older than you, for that?"

Tiana attempted to think of other roles, and shrugged. "Well, I suppose Anakin can play a senator, but I'm not sure what else to do for you or Obi-Wan..."

"Not that I can't play the part," Jandalf filled in.

"Well, since I'm Shadow, I can't be your apprentice," Tiana muttered. "Not that I don't like having you as a master, and all that. Find yourself a darker name, too."

"Well, I know I couldn't be your MASTER... just..." Jandalf almost looked confused. "All right. I'll masquerade as Anathema. That's a suitable Sithly name, I think."

Tiana nodded, and then turned kind of red. "I'm not asking you to play my apprentice, Master... actually..." She looked at Obi-Wan guiltily. "Heh."

Obi-Wan stopped. "Oh... so am... I... erkk..." He dug up black robes from his kit. "Well then." He pulled the black robes on over his head, and pulled out one of the tubes of instant black dye.

"Have fun pretending to be my equal." Tiana snickered. "This should be... interesting."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and began dying his hair black with the dye. Amazingly, it did not get all over his hands and turn him black too. Amazing how that works.

Anakin stared at him. "Whoa!"

"Don't forget your eyebrows, luv." Jandalf had a rather odd tone there, Tiana thought.

"Oh. Right."

Anakin wondered out loud what he was suppose to be, and Tiana explained that he could be a senator. She had a plan... sort of. Well, enough of a plan to work.

"You can be the Senator of Paranthandia," Obi-Wan said, putting away the rest of the dye. He now had very black hair and eyebrows.

"Where's that?" Jandalf was confused.

Tiana shook her head, and tossed some clean sand colored clothes at Anakin. "Senator of Tatooine."

Obi-Wan admitted that Paranthandia did not exist, and agreed to Tatooine, albeit grudgingly. "'Well, I suppose that will work," Jandalf commented. "It'll be as if we're bringing Tatooine into the Empire."

Tiana nodded. "Lightsaber, Anakin," she ordered, looking at that now very Tatooine-esque Anakin.

"Hand it over," Obi-Wan commanded, holding out one hand as Anakin reacted to them taking his lightsaber.

"But... but... it's my precious!" Anakin wailed, holding his lightsaber.

"Hand it over."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "My thoughts exactly, Darth Kenobi." She tossed a blaster at Anakin. "Use this, Senator."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You can't be using Darth Kenobi. That's a dead giveaway." Anakin handed him his lightsaber grudgingly, and rather annoyed too. "Thank you." Obi-Wan shot him a look. "You aren't a Jedi at the moment, Padawan."

"Darth Xiian?" Tiana asked, shrugging.

Obi-Wan blinked. "Where'd that one come from?"

Jandalf grinned. "Ask Auddie."

Tiana snickered. "Fanfiction?" ((From Audreidi's fanfiction, actually-- she let us use the name, obviously.))

"...Ah. Right." Obi-Wan looked confused, and seriously wondering about the sanity of his companions as well. "Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose."

Anakin, meanwhile, was contemplating the sound of Senator Skywalker.

"That's also a dead giveaway," Obi-Wan pointed out dryly. "Senator Groundrunner?"

"Heeeeyyyyyyyyy!" Anakin glared at him.

"All right, how about Senator Picklemaker?" asked Jandalf.

"Or Senator Windowlicker?" asked Obi-Wan. The two masters devolved into hysterical laughter.

Anakin flopped down back into his seat. "Why not just do Senator Blackmailer, and be done with it?" he asked, groaning.

Tiana thwacked the two masters and Anakin. "Senator Ravenhunter," she said sternly, darkly. "There. Live with it. No more argument. And land us while you're at it, Senator."

"Fine." Anakin muttered and turned to the steering wheel.

"I love you too, Anakin," Tiana said, snickering.


	7. In Which We Ripoff LotR

**Chapter Seven: In Which We Have a Very Pathetic Ripoff of LotR and We See How In Character the Characters can Stay While Being Evil**

(A/N Tiana: Well, we were following the LotR plot, so we had to try... heh... it was a bit pathetically done for this scene though. LIVE WITH IT!)

Shadow paced, her steps echoing within the otherwise silent room. "Jethine, Jethine, Jethine. Why does it always tie back to her and Audreidi? Why is it always around the mystery which can't even be unwrapped by the union of two worlds?" Step, step, step, and she was across the room. She turned around, and started back again, her cloak twisting around her with the motion.

"Why does Tiana not fit in at all? There's no way to put this puzzle together."

A memory...

_"I'm just a piece of the puzzle. But what can you do when a piece is missing?"_

_"A part of the puzzle. You're most of the puzzle."_

_"It's extremely difficult fabricating another piece, a replacement."_

"So where is that puzzle piece then?" Shadow hissed, throwing her shoes across the room. "As Jandalf said, it's a puzzle-- and she's a part of the puzzle. I myself said she was a large part of it. What can we do when a piece is missing?" Her shoes hit the wall with a resounding _clunk_, but it gave her no satisfaction. "With what we have, there's no way the pieces can fit together. Not even if the missing people were able to find their way into this world would it work."

Shadow used the Force to call the shoes back to her, and drop them off in a corner, annoyed. "The only way it fits is if Tiana's gone," she hissed darkly. Her eyes changed then, morphing into a distant expression. "Tiana, or myself. And there's no way we could do that..."

Shadow closed her eyes. "There's a way, yes..." she whispered to herself, withdrawing a small book from her pocket. "We're bound to our pasts, both of us are... to destroy the past at the right time would destroy us, and put this right again. But would it stay right? It's likely that it will just rebuild. No matter what you try to tell yourself, Tiana was meant to meet Jandalf, all that time ago, just like you were meant to face this." She stared down at the book in her hand. "But it seems the only answer."

Shadow was silent, though she had merely spoken softly. "And I couldn't bear to destroy someone so close to myself." Her face remained dark, but one lone tear drifted down her face to land at her feet in its slow fall. That broke her, and she fell to her knees sobbing softly. "Oh, Tiana... which way will it have to be? Why did it have to be like this? I can't bear the knowledge of knowing that I will break up such a peace... by breaking you, I break Jandalf, Audreidi, Lara'li... cause a chain that could cause more of a downfall than this itself." She dropped the book she held, and it fell to the floor, its pages wrinkled by the fall.

She made no move to retrieve it, knowing only what she had to do. "Oh, stang, why did it have to lead to this?"

--------

Shadow walked across the hall swiftly and silently, tear streaks rubbed off of her face, and the redness diminished. However, she still held an aura of sadness about her, a grief that should not've been there. Her destination: Darth Vader's apartment. He had something she needed.

All too soon the walk was over, and she found herself knocking on his door almost mindlessly-- as if another controlled her. In truth, another did. "Lord Vader? Helllllooooooooooo??" She knocked, and let her personality take over instead of true feelings.

The door swung open. "What's your problem?" Vader asked. He didn't appear to be in much of a state for visitors, wearing a dull suit, and looking rather dull, instead of evil, shiny, and Sithly.

Shadow decided to get to the point. "I need something from you. An old diary."

"I don't _think_ so."

Shadow sighed, and stuck her boot in the door. "_TIANA'S_ diary, Vader."

He attempted to close the door anyway, and then paused. "What?!"

Shadow shrugged, letting her normal act hide her frustration, and sadness. "Look, do you want to save the world or not? That diary is evil."

You could almost hear him snicker, which was a talent considering the mask. "That's not exactly on the list of Sithly things. But all right." He walked in and got the diary, which had been sitting on the shelf.

Shadow took it, and stared hard at it for a moment. "Thank you. You see, it has to be destroyed or we'll all fall to a rogue plot bunny."

Obvious confusion led away to the inevitable. "...Ah... right. Now, shall I call the men in white coats, or were you leaving?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Oh, for heavens sake, you know it's the truth. I need to give it to someone."

"Very well." He let go of the diary though darkly. Maybe he had been reading it, or something.

"Thank you," Shadow said, taking it, and sticking it into her pocket.

"But for what purpose?" he asked, still somewhat confused.

"To destroy it," Shadow pointed out dryly. They were ripping off LotR, after all.

"And since when do you say thank you? Ever?"

Shadow looked slightly red-- that much of her old personality was showing through again. _Darn_. "Uh... never. But it's the only way that Tiana will stop this madness."

"I see. Shadow... describe to me _exactly_ what has been going on," ordered Vader, or more, suggested Vader.

"When do you start ordering me around?" asked Shadow. They strolled leisurely down the hallways, Shadow's cloak working quite nicely as a broom.

Vader stopped, his breathing filling the area. "I'm not ordering. I'm suggesting."

Shadow snrked. "Yeah... right... anyhow, in her time, Tiana changed the plot rather significantly. The only way it's recorded in this time is through this diary, however. You know very well that in her time she married you."

Vader started to ask how he was suppose to help, then stopped. "It would do well if you never mentioned that. Again."

"Well, that's the point. I can't help she had to be so foolish." Shadow muttered something about like master, like Padawan. _Both fools with more behind them then appears to be._

Vader shook his head. "That's all your here for? Destroying a simple book?"

Shadow flinched. "Well, no. It'll destroy Tiana as well, but that's beside the point."

"Then there is a greater danger behind all this."

Shadow had to struggle to keep up with Vader, who was walking rather fast, and thoughtfully. "Yes."

"And what do you think I should do about that." He stopped rather abruptly.

Shadow snickered slightly. "Why do you ask so many questions? Do you still love her?"

"That is in the past." His breathing changed, but Shadow couldn't tell what he was thinking. "We must not look to it for answers in the future. Now tell me."

"The only way we can keep our world-- the canon world-- is by removing the danger of theirs," Shadow said through clenched teeth. She wasn't telling the whole truth, but enough of it that he wouldn't catch her lies.

"The canon world," echoed Vader. "It seems to me it's a little late for that, wouldn't you think?" He started walking again, and they approached his quarters.

"That's not the point. They are ruining our world by creating their own." A half truth... the worlds could coexist with some work. "To save the past we have to change the future. By destroying them." They entered his quarters-- the door slamming shut forebodingly.

Vader turned to face the shorter Sith. "Everything is recorded. It is too late to change what this has wrought. We must work with it." She met his eyes sharply, darkly, even though no one could actually see his eyes.

"We cannot work with it. We have to destroy it!" Shadow hissed, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

There was a silence, and nothing made a sound in the room beyond Vader's mechanical breathing and Shadow's softer breathing noises. "Then perhaps it is you who will have to be destroyed," he hissed in his artificial voice.

_As if he had read my mind almost_... Shadow shook her head. "That will never work." _At least not yet._

Vader drew his lightsaber. "Oh, no?" The _snap-hiss_ broke the silence of the room with a darker feel.

Shadow felt a nervousness descend upon her as she drew her lightsaber. "You still love her." The blue light from her lightsaber was counteracted by the red glow of Vader's-- and also showed yet one other thing-- she still kept some remnants of Tiana within.

"You forget yourself. You forget your place in the universe."

"I know my place. You do not know yours." She kept her eyes closely on the masked Sith Lord who paced around her slowly, advancing.

"If this foolishness is continued, you will be labeled a traitor."

Shadow laughed grimly. "A fool, am I then? Like Master, like Padawan, is it not? Maybe I'm already a traitor. When did Tiana care of such labels?"

"When did anyone? Do you defeat an enemy with indifference? I think not." Vader drew closer, and struck out with his lightsaber, a red flash in the dim room. Shadow parried the blow quickly-- it was not a battle yet, the both were merely testing each other yet.

She flicked her blade around, and brought it into a defensive position. "You are the traitor, Lord Vader."

"And how are you to know you still fall under favor in the eyes of the Emperor?" asked Vader. They crossed blades again, a quick motion as they tested the other's defenses and weaknesses.

"How are you to know I don't?" asked Shadow cryptically. She spun her lightsaber around to flick at his arm.

He parried the simple attack, spinning her around at the same time as himself, and they were facing again. "You have lost the connection." A quick attack, and they moved around, pacing again. "You have lost your place here." They locked blades, Shadow's eyes burning flames in the red reflections of the two blades. She being the weaker was not so able to hold into the position and was gradually driven back-- which isn't a good thing if you remember... "If you do not regain it, you will die." There was foreboding words within that, but Shadow made no comment.

Vader pushed his lightsaber harder against hers, feeling her weakening strength to hold the lock until she tripped over the platform shoes she was wearing-- rather foolish when lightsaber dueling. Her lightsaber rolled across the room, our of reach but still on, casting a bluish gleam over the room.

He raised his lightsaber over her head. "I suggest you make your decision quickly, _Shadow_."

"What decision?" she hissed, moving one hand just enough to levitate and throw her ignited lightsaber at him with the Force. He deflected it, and it went flying into the gloom beyond her reach, and levitated her into the air.

Shadow found herself thinking that this was an interesting view of things.

"You have been lost. You have rejected the way of the Sith with your own foolishness!"

"I never was a Sith... OW!" She hit the wall with a loud _THUD_.

"Do not pretend to hide the fact that your mind has left the dark path. You never were a Sith, but you were on the path to becoming such. That has changed." He held her against the wall with the Force and paced towards her slightly.

"I never was a Sith," Shadow growled. "I was Tiana all the while, though hidden she was beneath another. Kill me, you lose her."

"That no longer matters."

Shadow had a feeling it had been such. "Then kill me, and be done with it." Even in her position of being held with the Force, she was still able to get that irritating smirk on her face.

"Not yet."

Shadow chose that moment to curse violently, and non-PG-ly. The wall opened up, moved by Vader, of course, and he released her to fall down through a chute. "AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUU WWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIISSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH......" she called as she fell down the chute. A loud thud was heard in Vader's chambers as Shadow--or was she Shadow--hit the bottom of the chute, and her destination... a cage attached to the bottom of the grand balcony of the Imperial Palace. It was a shame, really, that the others had to be on Coruscant at the same time. Nothing was between Shadow's feet-- which did not include the platform shoes, being as she had lost them when she tripped-- but some wire mesh. If that wouldn't've been there, she would've discovered the laws of gravity regarding falling many, many kilometers down into the depths of Coruscant. Luckily, they weren't intending on killing her... yet.

But, as usual, it was the evil, foreboding _yet_ that ended the paragraph. Yet...

-------------------------------- hr

In the meantime, Obi-Wan Kenobi was busy attempting to get all the new, Sithly, names straight. Not an easy job, trying to adapt to a new name, and remember all the other names, while remaining in character. "Right. Shadow, Anathema, Ravenhunter, and Xiian." He attempted to lock the names in his mind.

Tiana, at the same time, was staring in the mirror. "Yeah. Whoa... I look... evil." She turned pale, which somehow fit her character quite nicely.

"A motley evil group," Jandalf said, snickering. The Jedi Master was still having trouble adapting to the role of an apprentice, but she wasn't doing that bad of a job with her appearance, if nothing else.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not even going to look." Everyone else had been staring into the mirrors for some time, causing Tiana to nearly faint once, and Jandalf to laugh insanely.

"Aww... you look good in black." Jandalf sighed.

"Really?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Tiana thought this was a good moment to try out her newfound role by borrowing one of her master's lines from Paint Wars, which is unlikely anyone remembers, but she happened to. "Remember your place, Apprentice Anathema," she said sternly, trying to keep from laughing.

Jandalf bowed formally. "But of course, milady." The seeming seriousness of Jandalf finally caused Tiana to crack, and dissolve into laughter.

"And remember to carry an evil glint in your eye," Obi-Wan put in once Tiana stopped laughing.

"I'm not going to be able to stand this," Tiana choked out, trying to keep from collapsing in laughter. "Don't you bow to me ever again."

Jandalf snrked. "Evil glint? It'll be hard enough keeping a straight face at this rate..."

"I was just kidding." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Tiana smiled distantly. "I'll manage... just..." she gave Jandalf a wry look. "Just don't be too much like me, Master." She attempted to try out the evil glint, but failed, and settled for a very Shadow-like smirk.

"AWWWWW, WHY NOOOOOOOOTTT?" Jandalf whined, doing a fairly good imitation of Tiana from two years ago, though her appearance and height rather ruined the effect. "Heehee."

Tiana hit her playfully. "Quit imitating me, and NO WHINING FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" In the meantime, Obi-Wan attempted to try out the evil glint. He failed as well, sadly. Jandalf pouted.

"ARG!" Tiana threw her hands up. "You three are really going to be the death of me, you know..." She put on a scowl.

"Now, now, we're not suppose to be in character _yet_," Obi-Wan filled in, noticing something in Tiana's eyes that wasn't just acting, but deeper than that. A shadow over her face, almost.

The ship flew across the Coruscanti skies, towards the landing coordinates Anakin had received. "Landing in two minutes," he said, playing around with the switches to activate the landing gear.

"Sith apprentices don't pout," Jandalf said. "They stare menacingly." She stared menacingly at Obi-Wan. "Howzat?" Obi-Wan shuddered, and Jandalf grinned at him.

Tiana snickered, and sat down. "Just... be yourself."

"Oh, no. We don't want that."

Obi-Wan gazed out of the window down at the landing pad. "Big reception party."

Tiana grinned, her old smile crossing her face for a moment. "You're right, Master, we don't want that." But the smile was too swiftly lost as her face faded into a sad shadow of her former self-- or a mirror of who she was becoming.

"Look at all the stormies..." Jandalf gazed down at all the Stormtroopers-- not quite 152763, but still a lot of them. Enough to present a problem, should they be figured out.

"No evil, menacing glares either, Master," Tiana added.

Jandalf sighed. "Fine, fine. Just a really solemn face."

Tiana's eyes were distant as she replied, "As you will."

"In character now." Anakin glared at them all as he landed the shuttle with all his typical skills-- for Anakin, that's not a bad thing. They landed with little trouble at all.

hr

_You're here..._

_Yes._

_You know the danger of this, don't you, Tiana._

_Of course I know. I know it's there, as present as this fate you have presented me with. _Darkness. A wry calm in her voice, but also a faint grief. _The danger is preferred, in a way._

_You read me too well. Though you lack the foresight, if nothing else, you read me well. _A grim expression to the other seeming voice, as well as a dark shadow. _I tried to find a way around it, but it's not escapable. _

_I know._

_I know that you know. I know the pain this is causing._

The hate that was thrown through the Force was all too strong. _Know?! You know nothing about what I've went through since I collapsed, and awoke to know what was happening to me, what you were doing to me._

_Me? I didn't do anything to you. And if you think know nothing of your pain, Tiana, think again._

_Tiana? _A grim calm swept over her voice this time. _You name me Tiana, and yet you know I am no longer Tiana._

Pause. _No. No, you are no longer Tiana, Lania._

It was a dark smile that flitted across her face. _As I am Shadow, so are you Tiana._

_No._

_Yes. Maybe you won't see it yet, maybe you don't want to see it, but you are as like to me as I am you._

_No._

_No? You truly are blind, as much a fool as my master if you think such. If you refuse to see such._

A longer pause this time, and a darkness in the shadows that was not there before, and was not of the same shadows. _Then you have already began to slip away._

_And you knew it all the while, didn't you, _Shadow.

_It would be wise to your health to never call me such again, _Tiana.

hr -------------------------

Tiana shook her head, walking to the ramp silently. Once again it had happened, she had fallen into the realm again. It was akin to stepping into another element, into a darkness-- she couldn't remember what had happened, only that it had grabbed her again. Her voice was dull and not her own when she spoke. "You know the order in which to disembark." She walked down, eyes straight in front of her, and shadow clouding her gaze.

Obi-Wan walked after her, uncomfortable being the Sith, but playing his part out completely. Jandalf followed with her chin up, and her eyes set straight in front of her, staring at nothing that was there.... but at something beyond the area.

"Jethine," Tiana murmured, almost unintelligibly. Jandalf didn't react to the name, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She got to the bottom, and stared menacingly at the Moff that greeted them, along with his escort of Stormtroopers.

"Less of the glare," muttered Obi-Wan under his breath.

She muttered back, straight away, "I'm the master here, I'll glare if I want to."

Jandalf blinked, and shot at Tiana mentally, /He's right, you're overdoing it./

The Moff of Coruscant, whose name evades me, walked up and bowed formally. "A pleasure to receive you, milady."

Luckily, Tiana didn't start laughing again at being bowed to. She spoke as someone not herself, as if she was accustomed to doing so. "A less of a pleasure to receive you, but I suppose that it will have to do." /Who cares?/

The Moff paled-- he was quite informed about what happened when Sith were displeased.

/_You_ should./ There was possibly another tone to Jandalf's thoughts-- almost a recognition of sorts.

"I am here with the representative for Tatooine, Moff (whoever), which, as you probably have heard, is considering joining the Empire. You do not wish to detain me now. If you will do me the favor of sending an escort to my representatives office, I will take care of business now, and pleasure later."

"Yes, milady." Tiana was pleased to note a tone of fear in his voice, though Jandalf was mentally poking her.

/I'm Sith, I don't care,/ she shot at Jandalf. There was far too much truth in her voice, too much emphases on that statement to be ignored-- as if she was telling the truth. As if she herself believed the statement.

Jandalf glanced at her slightly in real life, her eyes narrowed. /All right... just don't blow it. That goes for everyone./ _Shadow._

Anakin muttered something about Sith these days.

"Thank you." Tiana inclined her head in acknowledgment. "My companions, the Lord Xiian, and his apprentice Anathema, and the Senator Ravenhunter will need accommodations, if such can be arranged. I'm certain the Emperor will be pleased with your work."

"It will be done at once, milady. Thank you. I pray you enjoy your stay."

Anakin sighed, and shot at Jandalf through the Force. /I heard you, worry not. I won't blow it./

The Jedi Master mentally elbowed Anakin.

"I'm certain I shall enjoy it well enough. Thank you for meeting us here, and, if you will send our guide, we shall be on our way, and on to talk later."

Anakin elbowed Jandalf through the Force back.

"Yes, milady." The Moff gestured for an aide to escort them in. The aide bowed, having appeared from nowhere, and gestured for them to follow. Tiana, Obi-Wan, and Jandalf followed stiffly, but Anakin took the moment to stop, and grab the Moff's hand, shaking his hand hard. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Moff. Glad to be joining you!"

"Yes, yes, a pleasure. You are?" The Moff seemed relieved that not everyone there was about to kill him.

"Come along, _Senator,_" Tiana ordered, annoyed.

/Less of the happy how-are-you, Anakin.../ Jandalf shot at him.

"I'm Senator Ravenhunter of Tatooine."

"Delighted. I hope to be seeing you in the Senate."

"Anyhow, glad to have met you, but I'm afraid there's little time to chat," Anakin said. "Talk to you later?" /FINE!/

"Of course. Enjoy your stay."

/Sheesh./ Through the Force, Jandalf sounded just as annoyed as she could in reality as well. /Just tipping you off./ She nodded coldly at the Moff before following Tiana.

/Come on! We don't have all day!/ Tiana sounded genuinely annoyed. /I can't keep Shadow's cover too long, you know./ _She'll want it back, anyhow..._

/I know that. We're following./

The aide led them down the hallways, to their rooms. They finally made it, and the aide showed them their rooms.

"Not the best, but they will do fine," Tiana said. "You may go."

"Yes, milady." The aide bowed, and hurried off, glad to be rid of the task of leading Sith around.

Tiana attempted to figure out the locks, and Jandalf muttered, "Not the best? Who are you kidding?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and stopped Tiana from blasting the room open. "They're Force-locks." He waved his hand, and the door clicked open.

/Hey, I...er...Shadow is used to better than this,/ Tiana sent, waving her hand to open the door, slightly reddish.

"These rooms are designed for Force-users," Obi-Wan pointed out. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes... they are testing the Senator, then," Tiana commented, dryly, as Anakin pretended to be clueless on opening the door, pulling at it, and finally reverting to cursing at it in Huttese. Both Tiana and Jandalf snickered. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and waved his hand.

"Thank you, ma...errr...milord." Anakin had to stop and think up the correct title.

"Get some rest," Obi-Wan ordered.

"I will." /What, you think I wouldn't?

Jandalf hid a grin behind one hand.

/You never know./

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"They are probably watching us. As if they wouldn't trust me." Tiana's mouth curled into a wry smirk, saying more than her words did. "I will have to have a word with the Emperor."

/Sigh,/ Anakin sighed.

"Very well. Perhaps we will have time to discuss things later." Obi-Wan began to enter his room.

"Yes. Have some rest, Darth Xiian. In the morning our skills will be needed." Tiana's voice was distant, and mysterious.

"Indeed." He entered the room.

Tiana turned to enter, but was stopped by Jandalf's voice, with an inflected and sweetly sarcastic tone. "Milady. They have prepared the evening meal."

/Me?/ Confused. "I sense it as well. Senator?"

/Yes, Padawan! You! I wouldn't call Anakin "milady"./ Jandalf rolled her eyes.

/I'm sorry, Master... I'm not used to this./ "Apprentice Anathema?"

/That's all right. You're doing well for someone who hasn't gone undercover often before./ _Almost too well._

/Yeah. Darn Jedi didn't trust us./ Tiana rolled her eyes. /I wonder WHY.../

"What, milady?" asked Jandalf.

"Inform your master of the meal being prepared. I shall get the Senator, and await your presence."

"Of course, milady." She walked over to knock on Obi-Wan door.

"Yeah." /Okay, that is annoying, you know./ She waved her hand to open Anakin's door. "Senator?"

/Hah. _YOU_ think it's annoying?/ Jandalf rolled her eyes.

Tiana sighed. "Senator Ravenhunter, the evening meal is being prepared. C'mon." /You know, Master, you don't HAVE to title me like that.../

Obi-Wan came out, carrying the Sith act quite nicely, by looking solemn, and dark as he left the room. Anakin came out quickly himself. /FOOD!!/ "Yes, milady." Tiana rolled her eyes.

/Rather the contrary,/ Jandalf answered to Tiana's previous comment. /I'm not suppose to be disrespectful, you see./

"Which banquet room?" Obi-Wan asked.

Tiana grimaced slightly. /Disrespectful... right. I suppose as a Padawan, I wasn't exactly respectful... and I think it's that way./

"I think it's 101," Anakin said, pulling out a schedule from his pocket, that heaven knows where he got.

/Nah, Sith are a little more uptight about such things. No problem at all, Padawan. And yes, it's that way./

"I've been here before," Anakin intoned.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "No doubt you have, what with your previous employment's."

/Yeah... I'm really sorry, Master. I wasn't exactly the best Padawan I could've been./ She bit her lip slightly. /I can't believe I TURNED... mutter./ And, reading this now, even having wrote that myself, I don't even know what I meant-- because Tiana didn't turn Darkside... did she? Agh, never mind. I think she's talking about Shadow in this world, now that I think about it.

/The past is the past. Focus on the here and now./ Jandalf motioned to the correct direction. There had been something in her tone, darker, but it was gone now.

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan for a moment, and sighed. "Well, you are correct." /And if you meant Padmé.../

Tiana had a laughing feel to her voice, though without humor at all. /Focus? I'm focused harder then I ever have in my life, Master, and I'm not so sure that I like what it's leading up to./ It was a grim smile that crossed her lips for a moment, a shadow flitting across her appearance and mind. Jandalf chose not to answer, but merely lead the way to the banquet hall.

Obi-Wan was confused. /What? No, of course not./

/Oh. Sorry, Master./ Anakin grinned lightly.

/That's all right./

Anakin snickered, but other then that, the trip to the banquet hall was silent, in the real world, and through the Force as well. Tiana walked into the banquet hall easily, leaving the thoughts behind her, and the dark feel of something coming. "We are here for the evening meal. I truth that you are prepared to receive us?" Servants and random aides were scurrying about, looking after last-minute things.

"Yes, milady, we are ready," a random aide gasped, out of breath from running around looking after things. "Sit."

"Thank you." Tiana sat down, as well as the others. She narrowed her eyes, looking at a certain aide over in the corner. /That's... interesting./ _That aide looks very, very familiar..._ She glanced at Jandalf, sitting over across the table, and compared her to the aide's appearance. _If I didn't know better..._

Anakin, in the meantime, sat down and began eating happily.

Noticing Tiana's gaze, Jandalf reached out with the Force to locate a familiar presence. /Don't pay too much attention to that girl in the corner,/ she shot at all of them. _Impossible... or is it?_


	8. Facing Themselves Literally

**Chapter Eight: In Which They Get a Bad Feeling, and Two Characters-- literally-- Face Themselves.**

As in the previous chapter, the characters were left at the banquet hall 101 in order to eat. For once, the chapter did not start with them being in some form of danger, but instead they were sitting down to eat. However, the peacefulness was shattered by the fact that Tiana had a very bad feeling about what was happening, and Jandalf was contemplating the odds of Audreidi ending up on Coruscant at the same time as them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't bothering with weird feelings, however-- both of the mentioned males were eagerly eating Canadian beef, pizza, and other food that the Empire was providing.

"Pass the salt," Obi-Wan requested, happily eating whilst Tiana and Jandalf were in their own little worlds. Anakin passed the salt over, and Obi-Wan sprinkled it over his beef. "Mmm... Canadian beef..."

_The wall looks very white_, Tiana thought dryly, stirring her soup thoughtlessly, while staring beyond the walls. Her mind was wandering, getting pulled in by Shadow again... _It can't be escaped... just let it happen and you won't remember the fear or pain that could be caused..._ Her eyes were glazed over as she stared beyond the wall. Se was suddenly jerked out of the trance by a worried voice cutting through her mind.

"Milady?"

"Huh?" Tiana jumped ever so slightly, and shook her head sharply, trying to remember why her master was calling her 'milady'. Then she remembered what was going on-- remembered that they were on the Imperial captured Coruscant, remembered who they were impersonating... "Oh. What, Apprentice Anathema?" ((A/N: Both Jandalf and I got a kick out of having to be each other's style of character for a while. It was... weird...))

"Is something wrong?" The concern in her voice wasn't faked-- though the tone was that of a worried apprentice, Tiana sensed her worry as her master, and not just because they were on Coruscant at that time.

Tiana shook her head, and blinked hard. "Oh, no." /I feel something... very odd./ In her mind, she knew what was happening, but it was too within for her to voice yet.

"What is it, milady?" /That weird, elusive, dark feeling of doom?/ Her eyes were sharp, as if she had almost forgotten that they were in Imperial territory.

Tiana smiled darkly, in an attempt to appear more at-ease than she really was. "It's nothing, apprentice. Mayhaps nothing more than something I ate." /Yeah, that describes it about perfectly, Master. I don't know... it's... an understanding of sorts. I think./

"Very well, milady." /An understanding, Padawan... I'm starting to get worried./

"Yes. Eat and enjoy yourself for the time, Anathema." Tiana's gaze was still distant, and she stared at the window without really seeing it. /Yeah, you aren't alone in that feeling, Master, I think you should be worried./

On the outside, Jandalf began eating, seemingly her concerns buried for the time, although her eyes had a strange darkness to them. /Padawan, you must try to fill me in on this,/ she continued. /Something is happening and I don't wish it to happen without me./ She had a clue of what was happening-- Tiana's strangely dark manners had been clueing her in-- but still wasn't sure.

/I don't _know_ what's happening, Master! It worries me... but it's beyond my grasp./ Tiana had a faint feel of panic to her thoughts, though outside she was merely distant, as if fighting sleep.

/Hopefully it'll stay away.../

She shook her head. /No... I have a really bad feeling about all this./ Tiana had to fight to keep tears from welling up in her eyes-- they threatened to. Everything that was happening to her over the last few days, the realizations, and understanding she suddenly had... it hurt to keep it inside.

/I do too./

It was Anakin, who had had a bit too much to drink who broke the troubled silence over the thoughts of three Jedi by speaking, foolishly, "Jandalf? Sure I know a Jandalf. She's over there..."

/ANAKIN!/ Tiana sent at him in a panic, her fury washing away the distant sadness.

"Wha...?" The girl Jandalf was acting took over, and rushed to grab Anakin as he continued babbling. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"AKK! LET GO OF ME, JAN... errr... ummmm..."

"You mistake me for another," she hissed, a darkness seeping into her tone.

/Anakin, realize what you are doing!/ Tiana shot frantically. /You want to reveal us?/

"Oh... sorry, milady."

Her eyes were dark as she released him from her tight grasp. "My name is Lady Anathema of Corulag. Remember that, _Senator_."

A shadow drifted over Tiana's eyes again, and a name came unbidden again. "Jethine..."

"I will, I'm sorry... had too much to drink..." Anakin babbled, waving his hands about, confused. He suddenly collapsed, and Jandalf looked at him oddly, a strange expression over her eyes.

/I feel dizzy. And not because of the drink.../

/Master?/ It was Tiana's turn to be suddenly very concerned. /Sit down./

Jandalf made her way back to her chair dully, as if in a captured trance.

/Are you all right?/ asked Obi-Wan, concerned. Someone in the corner noticed all of this, and went off to carry a message, whether about Shadow supposedly escaping, or Anakin's accidental revealing of Jandalf, no one knew. Several servants rushed to help Anakin back up.

Anakin sat up, dizzily. "Oh, my head," he groaned. "I had the strangest dream about Tatooine joining the Empire, and Jandalf turning dark, and... oh, stang... it's not a dream."

Jandalf clenched her teeth, and fought with herself to not strangle Anakin. "What is this foolishness," she hissed.

"My head hurts," Anakin complained. /Heh... oops./

Obi-Wan glared at him. /Padawan! You will be the death of us!/

Anakin visibly cringed, and rubbed his head. /I'm _sorry_, Master! It's just... ugggg.../ Groaning through the Force is an interesting, and challenging acomplishment, and yet somehow Anakin pulled it off without making a sound in reality as he checked out the goose egg that was forming on his head. "Where's the washroom?" he finally groaned.

A random servant pointed it out, and Anakin ran off. "THANK YOU!"

Obi-Wan succeeded in looking rather pale without ruining the evil Sith appearance. It was picked up by a nearby Tiana, though, the mentioned girl who was looking rather pale herself. Jandalf just looked like her head was buzzing.

"Are you all right, Lord Xiian?" asked Tiana, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine, milady," he replied. He still looked rather pale.

Tiana looked him over. "You look a tad pale, I should think."

"It's nothing."

Outside, she shrugged, and went back to eating, seemingly unconscerned. /What is it?/ she shot through the Force.

/My head's buzzing,/ Jandalf complained.

/I can sense that,/ Tiana sent, ruefully. I believe that it's been commented before that they weren't any ordinary Master/Padawan set, and, if it hadn't, then it has now. Tiana was close enough connected to sense Jandalf's annoyance, and Jandalf was close enough to sense something odd happening to Tiana. However, Tiana was being really nice, and shielding her thoughts off so that no one could tell why, exactly, she was acting strange. Nice girl, eh?

/Mine as well,/ Obi-Wan commented, his real life self taking a bite of his meal. They'd been there for a while, but enough things had happened that none of them had finished eating yet. /What do you suppose it is?/

/I have the oddest feeling..../ Tiana sent, darkly.

/I have no idea,/ Jandalf sent at the same time, /but I have a very, very bad feeling about this./

Tiana coughed. /I wish you'd stop echoing my thoughts all the time,/ she sent, reality, grinning slightly.

/We have been too brash. Someone has taken notice, I'm sure of it./ Obi-Wan stood up. "If you will excuse me. Come, my apprentice."

There was almost the slightest hesitation before Jandalf stood up, and Tiana jerked slightly, used to being labled that herself.

"We should be back shortly." Obi-Wan walked out, the picture perfect Sith, while Jandalf followed, less then perfect for a Sith, but still succeeding in looking relatively evil.

/I still have a bad feeling about this,/ Tiana found reason to comment one.

/I know. We're going to have to check it out./

Tiana was quiet in the Force for a moment, her presense almost flickering out for a bare hint of a second. Then she was back again. /Should I stay here?/ As if nothing had happened the moment before.

/Be cautious, Padawan, and yes, stay there,/ Jandalf sent at her, a strange hesitation edging into her thought's tone. /Keep an eye on that servant girl in the corner./

/All right, Master.../ Almost a hesitation, and a shadow rimmed Tiana's tone this time. As if she had been using a sarcastic tone, it would've seemed in reality.

"What do you think it is?" Jandalf whispered to Obi-Wan.

"I've never felt it before, and yet it's familiar," Obi-Wan whispered back. They walked down the hall, senses alert to something strange that called to them. A dark presense that burnt at the back of their minds, and called to them, whispering... and yet not completely strange.

There was a complete familiarity to what was happening at the moment, especially for Jandalf-- as if she had been there before. A deja vu of sorts. And yet was not consciously remembered, but there, as present as whatever it was causing their heads to spin, and Obi-Wan at her side. Something kept flitting at the back of her mind.

Halting suddenly, Obi-Wan looked around. "What? It's... gone."

Jandalf grabbed his arm. "So is the Force." For a moment, everything seemed to disappear into a blankness, not dark, nor light, without the Force, without feeling. It disappeared a second later, and they were back to reality. The reality was that two people had stepped out of the darkness, one quick enough to grab Jandalf and hold a piece of monofilament to her throat, the other slow enough to do a cool shadowy materialization trick.

"One move and you die," the one holding Jandalf said. She happened to look remarkably like Jandalf, but she wasn't wearing very orange robes.

"Oh, crap." For some strange reason, Jandalf didn't fancy dying right then, as it wouldn't've done wonders for the plotline, and the present narrator wouldn't've been too pleased.

Obi-Wan backed away. "Clones?"

The other person presesnt looked very much like Obi-Wan.

"Hey... you look like me. Hi, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Two, as he was called, grinned. "The Jedi one." The girl holding Jandalf, if you had forgotten Shadow's words back on the Garlicky Star was Jantwo the Not-so-Orange, and the male one was Obi-Two. Sadly, since this narrator was writing Obi-Two's character, he is very out of character, and for which I much say sorry to all Obi-Wan fans.

Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber.

"Drat," Obi-Two, the strangely immature said. "Can't you surrender without a fight?"

"Absolutely not." What Obi-Wan didn't know was that Obi-Two was very pathetic when it came to fighting, thinking, or anything else of the like. The clone of Obi-Wan happened to be, more exactly, the diversion, whilst Jantwo was the only reason he wasn't dead one hundred times over.

Obi-Two muttered something about Jedi fools who were pathetic and couldn't ever surrender, and lit his lightsaber. He attacked Obi-Wan very patheticly. "You're pathetic."

Obi-Wan blocked, yawning. "Then what does that make you?"

"Good point."

"I thought so. En gaurde!"

Obi-Two crossed lightsabers with Obi-Wan while two Jandalf's looked on, both rather amused-- or the first one would've been, however, having something held to your throat that could slice you in half quite neatly tends to take the amusment out of things. "And wait, you aren't pathetic..." Obi-Two went and did another attack, "...you're dead meat!"

Obi-Wan snrked. "If that's all you've got for lines, I'm ashamed to call you my clone."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?!?!" Obi-Two attacked evilly, being rather insulted.

Obi-Wan defended himself rather well. "Truly they have twisted you. For none have lines like I."

Obi-Two continued to attack. "I am Obi-Two and none can defeat me!"

"They probably took a cell sample from my armpit or something," Obi-Wan shot back. The battle at present happened to be more words than lightsaber at present.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr..." Obi-Two proceeded to shoot Force-lightning at Obi-Wan, and prove that he wasn't useless.

Jandalf snorted.

"Careful," reminded Jantwo. "I'm still here."

"Oh. Right."

Obi-Wan blocked the lightning. "That won't work."

"You think I'm incompetent." Obi-Two muttered something incoherent.

"No, I KNOW you're incompetent. There's a difference there."

Obi-Two hissed, and continued his pathetic attack. Obi-Wan continued defending himself, and then blend in a few offensive moves as well.

"This could go on forever," Obi-Two sighed, defending himself nearly as well as Obi-Wan. "Jantwo?"

Jantwo gave Jandalf an evil glance, and started to back away. "Easy now. If your cosort agrees to stop fighting, you keep your fingers."

"ACK." Jandalf made a face.

Obi-Two snickered, and was nearly cut in half. "Ack."

Obi-Wan sighed, and extinguished his lightsaber. "Well, I know a standoff when I see one."

"Soooo... you surrender to my might..." Obi-Two did the evil conspiring thing with his fingers. If you don't know what I'm talking about _THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS FANFIC?!_

Heh... never mind.

"No. Not at all." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and held his tongue when he would've insulted Obi-Two yet more. "I very nearly cut you in half, if you'll remember."

"I really don't want to remember," Obi-Two said, truthfully.

"Tough cheese, there."

"Uh... hello?" Jandalf made a face. She really didn't appreciate being used as a tool to get her husband to surrender, especially when it involved possible loss of fingers.

Obi-Two complained about his now burnt beard/

"That's what you get for growing one in the first place," muttered Obi-Wan.

"I thought I told him to shave..." muttered Jantwo.

"Darn! You don't have a beard!" Obi-Two noted of Obi-Wan. "I'll have to cut it..." He pouted, and looked very alike to Anakin caught in Obi-Wan's body. "I'm your biggest fan, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"Sigh," sighed Obi-Two.

"You're also the galaxy's biggest moron. Tell your sweetheart there to let mine go." He glared at Obi-Two, finally noticing Jandalf's frantic gestures for help.

Obi-Two crossed his arms, insulted. "Well, I was the first clone attempt. They got Jandalf right, but they accidently crossed me with Anakin... oh... right... Jantwo, let Jandalf go." He crossed his eyes.

"With... Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked particularly pale.

Jantwo released Jandalf, still muttering about the beard. The narrator muttered something about Gimli while waiting for the characters to sort out this insanity.

"Yeah..." Obi-Two rolled his eyes. "I have your Padawan's brain."

"Anakin? Wha..." Jandalf looked confused.

Obi-Wan snickered nastily. "That explains."

Obi-Two growled, and threatened him with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan groaned. "I thought we were finished with that."

"Oh. Right." He dropped the saber.

"So what are your plans?" asked Obi-Wan, folding his arms. "Torture? Capture? What?"

"Ask her." Obi-Two pointed at Jantwo, and attempted to disappear. Sadly, Jantwo grabbed him, and wouldn't let him leave.

"But..."

"You can't kill them," Obi-Two said. "Orders from above."

"I KNOW that." Jantwo rolled her eyes, exasperated. "You're just better at telling plans."

Obi-Two pouted. "Fine! We're going to lock you up, never again to see the light of day."

Jandalf shrugged. "Doesn't sound so bad."

Obi-Wan thought over this for a moment. "Strange. I read a fanfiction about that."

Obi-Two made a face, and hid behind Jantwo. "Well, the bad part is we'll be taking your place."

"You what?" Jandalf grabbed Obi-Wan and glared at him threateningly.

"Well...uh..."

"Not the one with Padmé. Right, Obi-Wan?" Jandalf was referring to a fanfiction by obana, called The Cell. I was not meaning to refer to it at all, and it was merely an accident.

"Uhhh....heh....right..."

"Rrrrrrr..." Jandalf growled, seemingly unnoticing to the two Sithly clones hanging around nearby.

"Crap."

"BREATHE!" Obi-Two shouted, not wanting to see the two come to blows before they could be locked up.

Jantwo took a deep breath.

"NOT YOU!" He glared at her.

Jandalf snickered. "Lemme guess. She got the brain power of a rancor." Both her and Obi-Wan snickered nastily, the previous argument over fanfiction tastes forgotten. (The mentioned one being an Obi/Padmé... heehee.)

"HEYYYYYY!!!"

Obi-Two shrugged, and decided not to say that she got Tiana's mental skills because, if nothing else, Tiana can't be compaired to a rancor. Iif anyone dared to, I'd prove my heritage as a Jedi Shieldmaiden, anyhow... snicker. "I have no clue," he said, truthfully. "She fights well, though, just can't do math."

"Dang right, I fight well." Jantwo smirked.

"Yes, we know that, dear."

Jandalf grinned faintly. "Trouble with trigonometry?"

"At least........."

"Uh...yeah...I think." Jantwo made a face.

"You must realise that they'll know, sooner or later," Obi-Wan pointed out well enough, not mentioning that Tiana and Audreidi would probably know at once, being as they were really close to Jandalf, being one was her twin and the other her Padawan. Obvious that they'd know. And then Anakin, being Obi-Wan's Padawan evened out the score.

"Okay, straight out," still thinking about Jantwo, Obi-Two went on. "She doesn't think. She acts."

Jandalf snickered. "Probably sooner. These clones are idiots, to be frank."

"We know we'll be discovered. If we can get your companions to Sullust though, it's fine."

"Sullust?" A moment of almost panic showed up on Jandalf's face, and a deep worry. She couldn't sense Tiana's thoughts at the moment, which was probably a good thing-- the girl was deeply wound into something beyond her, and something that shouldn't've happened then.

"How do you know about Sullust?" asked Obi-Wan, getting the words that Jandalf was too worried to comment on.

A darkness echoed between all four of them, until Obi-Two broke it, with simple words, a shadowy feel to them. "Through Tiana."

Jandalf clenched her teeth. "And how, exactly?" she asked, threateningly.

"She is connected to the Dark Side. You must realise that," Obi-Two answered, simply.

"My Padawan is of the light." The flame crossed with the shadows in her eyes gave Jandalf a strange appearance, as if she was a shadow of an old fire.

Obi-Two shrugged. "So you say. But we are able to easily access her thoughts, and through that, yours."

"Well, that explains a lot of bad feelings," Jandalf muttered, an idea popping up in her head, but she kept it to herself.

Obi-Wan was more persistant. "You mean you accessed Tiana, and through the training bond to Jandalf?" Both the two Jedi found this highly unlikely, as Tiana was quite skilled at keeping people out of her mind. She was very protective of who she was, even more so over the last couple of years, as she was falling into a strange shadow at times.

Jandalf probed around to locate no path, and took that as good enough proof that Obi-Two was lying. "Then you must know about the backup party," she said, innocently, and causually.

It wasn't a complete lie-- they had been able to access Jandalf through Tiana, but not in the sense they were speaking. It had been another Sith, nameingly Shadow, that had gotten that information to the clones.

"Uhh... backup... you mean Audreidi, don't you?" asked Obi-Two, hesitating.

Jandalf shook her head, the faintest twinkle reappearing in her eyes. "Noooo.... not Auddie. The Jedi backup."

Obi-Two cursed, and tried to get around this new blockade by informing them of the lack of Jedi.

"Oh, they're not here, not now... but once they realise we're in trouble...oh, boy, are you in for it."

Obi-Wan was eager to back her up. "It's even got a few council members on it."

"Oh... dear." Obi-Two looked rather pale, making him look like someone had dumped white paint on his head.

Jandalf nodded. "Yes, oh, dear. So if you release us, they might just pass you two over."

Jantwo gave him a look. "Sounds like a plan, luv."

"We can't do that." Obi-Two hit Jandalf over the head, hard enough to knock her out. She hit the ground with a loud **thud**, but not an orange flash, because as was noted earlier, Jandalf was wearing gray and black, rather then her signature color.

Obi-Wan set his hand over his lightsaber. "And why not?"

"Because... oh, you'll understand." Obi-Two whacked him too. Obi-Wan hit the ground next to Jandalf with a simular thud, proving that objects of a different weight do indeed fall at the same speeds.

"What was it, exactly?" asked Jantwo, obviously confused.

"What? We're taking their place until Sullust, when the Dark Jedi will catch up and then the plan switchs to their stealth."

She shook her head. "No, I mean why can't we just leave the entire plan and save our hides?"

"Because we are merely clones. Replaceable." Obi-Two picked up his lightsaber and Obi-Wan's.

Jantwo looked remotely pale. "Oh. Oh dear." She shook it off, and went back to the Sithish and rather stupid self she was a moment ago. "So, where do we stash these two? I'll hide them, you take care of that beard."

Obi-Two shrugged, and looked about for a nearby refresher. "Put them in a closet, I guess. Or the balcony cage."

"Can do." Obi-Two left, while Jantwo dragged Jandalf and Obi-Wan to a nearby closet, and attempted to stuff them in. Failing at that task, she shook her head. "Srap that," and opened a hole in the wall. She chucked them into the hole. "They're in the cage."

Obi-Two wandered back with a lack of beard.

Jantwo shook her head. "My, my, you DO look better without a beard. So, what are their dark names anyway? Their aliases?"

Obi-Two squinted. "Xiian and... uhhh..." After a few minutes, he shook his head. "I don't know."

"What am I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN?" asked Jantwo, annoyed.

Obi-Two concentrated a moment. "Lady Anathema of Corulag."

She sighed, relieved. "Oh. But how did you know that?"

"I read Tiana's mind."

"Right. So, let's get going before they miss us." Two Jedi impersonators walked down the hall, while, in the meantime, two real (and unconscious) Jedi were falling down a long chute to land in a balcony cage hanging from the Imperial Palace...

* * *

Probably, at the same time as Jandalf and Obi-Wan faced their clones, there was a girl sitting in the balcony cage. If you forgot already, she was known as Shadow, and happened to be put in the by Darth Vader a day past. She was staring at the diary she held, but not writing. Not yet. There was something wrote on the page she had it open to, but not much-- it was more her thoughts that troubled her, more than what was happening.

A closer look at the page she scribbled on revealed one thing-- she wasn't writing in Aurebesh-- it wasn't any langauge used in the Star Wars universe. Old Terran letters were wrote on the page, leading half up-- the girl holding the pencil wasn't writing them, but it was as if another person wrote.

_Do you know what it's like to see something turn to the darkside?_ she wrote, half looking at what she scribbled down. _Well, if anyone reads this, it's likely to be someone who has faced that darkness. That shadow that takes over your mind in a furious lack of hope. That feeling of hopelessness, and nothing is there that you can do. If you've felt that, maybe you know what it is that I feel right now, the darkness, the pain... watching someone turn dark is bad enough. This is worse. Have you seen someone turn dark? Well, you'll know that's one of the worst things you can feel-- it's pure hopelessness, seeing your Master, Padawan, maybe a close friend. Maybe a twin-- which hurts. It's a dark pain that's felt._ She seemed to have her mind on the writing now, watching her pencil cross the paper-- an old fashioned manner, to be certain, but a tie to the past as well. _Well, there's something far worse than that, a thing that can cause even worse hopelessness. It's watching yourself turn dark. Seeing yourself fall, and knowing there's _nothing_ that can be done. That is hopelessness, darkness. It's what created this shadow._

The girl known as Shadow glanced around. She seemed nothing more than a small child there, small, and hopeless. _There's rarely even room for a fool's hope then-- but maybe that's all we need. A fool's hope. But for that much even, you need someone to play the fool, so that such hope can survive._

_I know pain, I know that darkness. I know the fool that it takes to survive through this. But the problem is that such a fool no longer lives in me. When I turned, all hope was lost-- when Tiana began to turn, what little hope there might've been was swiftly gone away._

_A few days ago, I called someone a fool. Maybe that's all it will take, is a slight stir in events to bring this all right. But that's the fool speaking again-- the girl I'm becoming. Who am I? I don't know... but I am a person who'll hold on to hope. If someone's reading this, you'll know this is not a langauge of this universe. You are someone of another realm. Maybe you're a person who can help me... but unlikely. By the time someone finds this who can read it, I'll probably be dead. Because, even if this is held by the person meant to read it, she'll never read it unless she accepts another. Like I have._

_I'm caught in the middle, but I'm not Lania. I'm not Lara'li, or any of the others. Who am I?_

_Well, for now all I can say it I'm a fool. A fool for even writing this down when it matters nothing at all._

She smiled, and looked it over, not signing a name to it, then turned the page over, and began to write something in Aurebesh. A diary entry to be certain.

She was nearly done the hasty entry when something falling from above caused her to jerk it off all of a sudden.

Falling Jedi Masters don't usually allow for ledgable handwriting when they land on you anyway.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU PADME EVENSTAR!!! (hugs) 


	9. Drunken Jedi Masters and More Plot

**Padmé Evenstar:** Well, I finally updated. (grins sheepishly) And you've already read this chapter anyway, but who cares? Yes, it's all coming together... but, unfortunately for you, you know stuff that happens SO much later it isn't even funny. (coughJETHERcough) The plot thickens... cackle. I can't believe how much of this I forgot, whatwith the duel, and the twins, and all that...

Chapter Nine: In Which We lose any Hope of Following the LotR plotline, and the Charaters Begin To See the Truth 

Both Jandalf and Obi-Wan were left falling downa chute into the Balcony Cage on Coruscant. Not a nice place to leave two Jedi Masters, thus, we shall wander on over there, and let them finish falling. All things considering, they should've hit the ground a long time ago, but since narrators tend to be dreadfully annoying when it comes to near-death experiences and important characters...

Well, why are you glaring at me like THAT for!

Oh, well, FINE. See if I care that all you care about is the characters.

And the characters conveniently finished falling, and made a loud thud, as illustrated below.

**THUD!**

Jandalf landed on top of Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan landed on top of the two of them. The cage swung wildly from its suspended location under the Grand Balcony, making the people within hold on for dear life. Well, the ones that were conscious, anyhow, that being one 'Sith' called Shadow.

Obi-Wan choose that moment to wake up. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M FALLING!"

Jandalf woke up as well, but, instead of noticing their odd location, she screamed, "FIND THE DIARY! FIND THE...what..." She observed their new location interestedly. It was a rather interesting location, if nothing else, being as they were in a wire mesh cage millions of kilometers above the Coruscanti groundscape, with the possiblilty of death if one was to fall.

"AI!" Shadow jumped back as far as she could. "IT'S A... you TWO?" She turned white, green, red, and yet looked grim and foreboding at the same time. Which is rather challenging without fainting, or using paint.

"PADAWAN!" Jandalf screeched, mistaking her for another, and hugging her.

Shadow rolled her eyes, and hid the diary which she had been writing in a moment ago. "I am NOT your Padawan," she said dryly. _Get used to it!_

"Oh. Then... OH! Shadow." Jandalf gave her an exasperated look.

Shadow hugged her anyway, then looked her over. "Okay, I'm actually _glad _to see you. What are you doing in here?"

"What are _you_ doing in here?" asked Obi-Wan, staring at the known Sith. "For that matter... what are WE doing in here?" He looked down at the drop nervously.

"Evil clones," answered Jandalf, to both Obi-Wan and Shadow. "And you?"

"Uhhh..." she turned rather red. "Lord Vader put me in here as a traitor." She winced and made a face. "I warned you about the clones!"

"Right. A traitor?" Obi-Wan was confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Jandalf noted. And obviously not, because Shadow was a well known Sith, _not_ an Imperial traitor. To their knowledge.

"Yes, a traitor." Shadow obviously didn't want to talk about it, and made that obvious by her tone. She sat down heavily, having pulled out blankets from the whole window thing to sit on.

Jandalf sat down beside her, thinking about the whole deal, and trying to figure out what Shadow was evading. Obviously Shadow was dodging the point of the whole issue. "But why would he cast you in here?" She motioned at the whole nearly see-through cage that surrounded them, and the thin wire mesh that prevented them from falling the many kilometers down into Coruscant's depths, leading up to a painful and excrutiatingly painful death, possibly.

Looking down, Shadow was silent for a while. "He didn't want to kill me, I think," she said quietly. Her fingers traced a seemingly random pattern on the wire mesh, and she didn't offer any more.

Obi-Wan looked down carefully, tired of standing up, and ended up clinging to Jandalf. "Eek." He held onto Jandalf, and stared down.

The mentioned Jedi Master sighed. "He's afraid of heights."

"Nooo... just really high heights," Obi-Wan replied to that, slightly jumpy. Hey, who wouldn't be, there's a really long fall to a certainly painful death if that cage breaks...

Shadow shrugged. "After a few days you get used to it." She looked around, her eyes lit with a grim light. "Not like it'll be anything worse than a painful, albeit quick death if the cage breaks."

"A FEW DAYS?" Jandalf echoed, in certain shock.

Obi-Wan continued clinging to her. "Agh..."

Shadow smiled darkly. "Yeah." She dug around in deep pockets, looking for something she had stashed there not so long ago, and pulled it out. A crimson book, but well used over the while, with a key lock on it. She tossed it, and the key to Jandalf. "You were looking for this?"

"What do they do for food around here..." Jandalf caught the book on reflex, turned it over, and looked at it, a shadow crossing her face for a sudden moment. "A diary?"

"Yes. The one you're looking for," Shadow offered, but added nothing more to how she knew. "You have to destroy it, you know that." She grimaced faintly at those words, and held onto the side of the cage.

Jandalf peered at her curiously. "Why? Forbidden information?"

Distantly, Shadow replied, "Yeah. Something like that..." She gazed out, and beyond. Something strange was taking hold again... coming... closer... it was ever there... She found herself falling into the same shadows as before...

"Uh-huh." Jandalf's skeptisim brought her out of the near shadow she had fallen into. Shadow shook her head hard, trying to get the strange feeling out. _Shadow-touched... Frost?_

_...a girl falling through water? No, a mirror..._

But it hadn't happened back when she had turned... it was more recent...

_And there it is again_, she thought, groaning mentally. _Agh._ "Anyhow, you hungry?" she asked, changing the topic obviously.

"Dang right, I'm hungry," Obi-Wan shot back. Food took his mind off of nearly everything, from heights to being unconscious.

"Foooooooood..." Jandalf answered nearly the same way as Tiana tended to, and that caused Shadow to smile distantly, and tears to come to her face for a moment. _That's why Tiana didn't fall into the same shadow as me_, she realized, rubbing her eyes to get the tears out. _She had a connection to her master that I didn't- not Master/Padawan, but they were actually friends_. She looked down at Coruscant beneath them, and sighed softly.

"Moment." She closed her eyes, and pulled hamburgers out of midair, seemingly making them appear. "Here." The Sith handed them over, and sat back. "Ah..."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew big. "Whoa. Tell me your secret." He took a burger cheerfully.

"One big window," Shadow answered with a grin. She had mastered the art that Tiana used once in the while, and could use it for more than just pulling things from windows- she could pull anything through the Shadow Realm- that was how it worked, and there were a few other things she could do as well.

"Nuts. Oh, well. I take what I can get."

Shadow smiled, her eyes growing distant again with foresight. "Our talents are echoed... but I'm not sure if we aren't mirrored." That final phrase was whispered, and Jandalf hardly caught it.

"Facinating." The Jedi Master took a burger, and looked at it carefully, as if she wasn't sure whether Shadow was going to poison them or not.

Distantly, Shadow continued on the same track. "You remember that Tiana and I echo talents, if not more."

"Oh course. So..." Jandalf gave her a searching glance.

Shadow grimaced, as if it almost pained her to admit what she had to. "I have to admit it, I'm more like her than I thought."

"Ah-hah." Jandalf grinned. "I thought you'd come around, eventually."

Shadow made no comment, merely flinched in memory of a conversation with Vader. That had hurt her almost too much- to become Tiana meant...

_No. I won't think about it._

Obi-Wan, in the middle of eating his hamburger, gave her a look. "Whaff wong?" he asked, talking with his mouth full of burger.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," Jandalf ordered.

"Ah... nothing..." Shadow shook her thoughts away from the inevitable. "Nothing at all. Don't... EAT!" She stared at Jandalf.

_Ennariel..._

_Stay out! It hasn't happened yet. The future is always in motion_.

_And you think it won't happen?_

_It won't._

No answer, but an amused silence in her mind.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Really?"

"Don't eat with your mouth full?" Shadow repeated, an amused shock on her voice. "You mean TALK." The Sith rolled her eyes.

Jandalf rolled her eyes, and smacked herself. "Ah...heh. Never mind that..."

Shadow sighed. "Don't do that, Jandalf."

Dazed, Jandalf attempted to reply straight. "Why not?"

"It'll take away your focus," Shadow answered, and took a bite.

The Jedi snorted. "What focus?"

Shadow finished her bite, and faced Jandalf, her eyes dark. "Look, at least when you were my master, you were able to focus."

"Of course. I'm just kidding around... and everything's fuzzy."

"It's the head buzzing," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Makes it hard to focus." Of course, being up in a cage way above Coruscant, your head would be buzzing. The fumes, and all that, you know.

Shadow snrked, and looked around. They were quiet for a while, as they ate, and Shadow thought over what she was about to attempt to do. She'd never done anything this big before, beyond once, into the Shadow Realm. But that had been different...

_And I'm a different person now too_, she admitted wryly. "You don't have a license on you, do you, Jandalf?" she asked hopefully. "For a speeder?"

"Of course I do." Jandalf was confused, but produced the requested addenification. "Why?" She caught the obvious grin on Shadow's face, and a menacing grin crept up on her face. "Heh heh... oh, yeah. Bring it on."

Shadow allowed a grin to creep up across her face, and banish the shadows for a moment. "Think you can keep your head clear enough to drive, Master?" she asked, letting Tiana back into her tone for a while.

Jandalf grinned back. "Of course." The smile faded. "Besides, they farther away we go, the better it is."

Shadow pulled wire cutters out of the whole window set up... all invisible, but it worked. Summoning objects from elsewhere through a Shadow Realm came in handy. "All right then. Hold on, and don't come near the hole..." She began cutting a hole in the cage with the cutters carefully.

"And, if you don't want me to start calling you Padawan again, you'd better stop calling me Master," Jandalf added.

"Eek." Obi-Wan clung to Jandalf again.

Shadow grimaced. "Yeah. Right. Not that it matters." A great part of her wanted to be Tiana- wanted to have someone to trust, but another half was tearing her apart, in an attempt to save Tiana from inevitablilty...

_What is inevitable?_

_...falling..._

"No, not really." Jandalf patted Obi-Wan on the back. "It's all right, Obi..."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Besides, your Padawan is imitating me."

"Oh yeah..." Jandalf narrowed her eyes for a moment. "That."

Shadow finished up her work cutting the hole, and popped out the speeder shaped hole. Luckly, the hole was from her wire cutters, not because a speeder had hit them. "She could be in danger. Can you contact her?"

"S-s-speeder..." Obi-Wan turned pale. "B-big hole..."

"I'll try." Jandalf closed her eyes and concentrated. Sending messages in words wasn't as easy as sending pictures, and, over the distance, Tiana was fuzzy. Not to mention that she actually was disappearing almost- as if she was shielding herself from Jandalf.

But Tiana caught something in Jandalf's Force-message, and was able to catch it...

/Padawan, Shadow is a traitor to the Darkside. You're in danger though/ Jandalf sent, or, attempted to.

/What/ Obvious panic on Tiana's Force-voice. /You don't know Shadow like I do. I trust we'll be all right, though.../

/Actually, we're with her now./

Shadow pulled out a speeder, listening on the Force messages easily. Jandalf wasn't attempting to be quiet, and neither was Tiana.

/No.../ Tiana's voice was almost amused. /She'll never return. She may turn to the light, but she'll always be a shadow./

Jandalf slipped into the speeder through the hole, and dragged a whimpering Obi-Wan behind her. /We'll see about that. But for now... you've got to get yourself, Anakin, and Auddie out of there./

Shadow closed her eyes, still in the cage. /You will keep what you know to yourself, Tiana Elass, if you want to survive./ Shadow looked beyond Jandalf, and sent the message to Tiana.

To Shadow, Tiana shot/I will. Trust me here. I'm not a traitor like you./ And then, to Jandalf/I'll try, Master./ She disappeared from the link again, and back into the almost nonexistant form she was at before.

Shadow flinched at the insult. "A traitor... that's all you think of me," she muttered under her breath, and hopped in the speeder. "Keys?"

Jandalf had already hotwired the speeder, and revved the engine. "Heh heh."

Shadow raised her eyebrows. "Whoa. You couldn't do that when you were training me." She offered no further comment, remaining rather quiet. But she wore a reminiscent smile.

"I know." Jandalf merged with the present traffic flow easy enough. "Facinating what one learns when one is bored, eh?"

"Well... yourself on this realm couldn't do that, anyway," Shadow corrected, sitting back. Obi-Wan was, at present, attempting to relax.

Jandalf shrugged. "I've devoted myself to a few things," she said simply, driving them through the traffic. There wasn't much- for Coruscant.

Digging around in the speeder's back compartment, Shadow produced three lightsabers with little difficulty. The speeder she had pulled out happened to have been hers, as the windows couldn't be used to get personal objects that were bonded to a person, such as lightsabers, and speeders. Things like food, and blasters were a different story. She tossed them over, and sat back down, her face impassive. "You might want these," she said, handing one to Obi-Wan and the other to Jandalf. She clipped the final one to her belt, a bit more at ease now that she was armed. Her smile was distant, but she didn't look the same shadow as she had been a moment before. She wasn't Tiana either, but not evil.

hr -

So, at the same time, but earlier, Obi-Wan and Jandalf's evil clones collectivly entered the banquet hall. Theme music proceeded to drum away in the background.

"Ooh, I like the theme music!" Jantwo said, looking around for where it came from.

"Yeah, me too. This lack of beard is odd," Obi-Two complained.

"Get used to it. Shh... here we are."

Obi-Two rolled his eyes. "I know that."

Audreidi watched suspiciously from the corner where she sat, done with her servant duties for the time. The Jedi Master narrowed her eyes, and glanced at Tiana for a moment, and tucked her cloak around her. Tiana was eating, her face impassive, and her eyes shadowed over- as if nothing was wrong- and yet everything was.

"That person over there.." Obi-Two pointed discrietly. "She's watching us." He peered at her, and Jantwo joined him in looking.

She shuddered. "She looks like me, sorta." Jantwo coughed slightly, and straightened up, looking at Audreidi- Jandalf's twin. As Jandalf's clone, Jantwo should've had all of- or most of Jandalf's memories, and yet she was clueless to the addenity of Audreidi. Obi-Two knew that Audreidi was a Jedi Master, but neither of them knew of their being twins.

A strange thing, really- Audreidi Ytho didn't exist in this realm. Born into the other realm, but yet, with the mirror she did not exist. A reflection gone wrong. Like Tiana.

"I'm confused," Jantwo voiced.

Obi-Two echoed that sentemint. "Where's our 'Padawans'?" He looked around for Anakin, who hadn't yet returned.

Tiana narrowed her eyes, and gave Audreidi a look. /HI MASTER/ "So, you're back." The same dull Sith tone, and tone of shadows, but she used the Force to nudge Jantwo easy enough, though she had the strangest feeling...

"Dark apprentices," Jantwo said quietly. /Hello, Padawan/

A suspisious look crossed Tiana's face for a half a second. _She should've recognized..._ /Yeah, Hi Master/

/I already said hi, _Padawan_./ Annoyance crept up into Jantwo's Force-voice.

/Just checking/ Tiana shot back, obviously quoting Jandalf in order to check something.

_Something isn't right here..._ Audreidi reached out with the Force, and listened. _Jandalf isn't... Jandalf. _And yet, she wasn't in disguse, Audreidi could tell. She felt like Jandalf, but something was missing from her...

_Something's wrong here._ Tiana's thoughts echoed Audreidi's. _Jandalf should've reacted to the quote from her, plus she'd never italicize my name like that. Her tone..._ Tiana shuddered. /So, you going to say hi to your sister yet? She finally made it./

Jantwo's confusion reflected on her face. _Stang, I hope I'm not screwing this up too badly... sister? _/Uh... right. Heh... I forgot. Confused. Hi, Auddy/

Tiana snickered in reality slightly. _She's still not right..._

Audreidi barely managed to keep from cringing. /Hey, Jan./

_She wouldn't've known... meh, Force, that's her _twin_. Agh... she's fake, all right. But how... _Tiana allowed a moment of confusion, then shot at Audreidi. /Auddie, be careful. And... pretend that you're my master. Do something/

Audreidi picked up on what Tiana had missed. /A clone. And evil, to boot./

/I KNOW that. Sheesh./

Audreidi jumped up, and threw her hood back. "Imposter!"

Jantwo was taken aback. "What?"

"NO!" Tiana dashed across the room, and grabbed Audreidi. "Shh!"

The clone of Jandalf was so confused that she didn't say anything at all. Anakin choose that moment to wander out, and look around, very confused.

/What's wrong/ asked Audreidi.

/Look, you'll draw attention to Jandalf, if you aren't careful. Let them fool us./ Tiana glared at her. /Just... play along./

Jantwo grabbed Obi-Two's sleeve, the latter of the mentioned being so lost that he had no clue what was going on. "Time to call in backup, I think," she hissed.

/Sorry, my bad/ Audreidi sent back. /I thought we had something else planned. My bad./

Tiana helped up Audreidi, not carring about losing her Sith image. "People. Drinking to much." She snorted. /Sorry about that, Master./ She motioned at a nearby aide. /That's Audreidi./ To Audreidi/They obviously don't know who you are, so play along./

Audreidi adapted a slur, and Jack Sparrow like tone. "Yesh... Padawansh all look sho much alike..."

Anakin was very confused.

/...I knew that/ Jantwo thought.

/I know that/. Tiana thought back, helping Audreidi to a nearby chair. /In fact, I'm not even your Padawan. I'm her's./ She smiled wryly. /You know us Padawans, always joking around./ Tiana looked down at the fake-drunken Audredi. /And the Masters insist on drinking too much./

"Sho," Audreidi continued on the drunk tone, "m'I jusht gonna sthand here, or can I crash at the Death Shtar?"

Jantwo continued to be confused. /What.../

Obi-Two finally noticed Anakin. /Hi Padawan./

/Heh.../ Tiana rolled her mental eyes. /You know Adrianna- your Padawan. We're always like this. But I'm really sorry about this, Master Jandalf. Adrianna went to the washroom though./ Audreidi, at the same time, was attempting to wander off, and swayed wildly, knocking over a sabacc table, and a mirror, the latter of which fell down and shattered into small pieces.

/Uhhhhhh.../ Jantwo was even more confused. She stared at the broken mirror for a moment.

/Hi master!... Master, did you cut yourself/ asked Anakin.

/No! Go... eat, Padawan./ Obi-Two muttered, rubbing at his lack of beard.

Tiana caught Audreidi, and sighed. /Yeah, as I said, sorry about this. I know you weren't expecting such... chaos. I think we should just head back to our rooms./

/Uhh... yeah... let's do that.../ Jantwo thought it was better to play along, rather then end up stuck.

/Follow me/ Tiana thought, catching Audreidi again, and pulling her off. /C'mon, _Master_./

"Jusht ash the party wash shtarting?" asked Audreidi, sniffing.

"You will come now," Tiana said, eyes lighting on fire with an inner flame.

/I'm confused/ Obi-Two thought.

/I'm more confused than you are/ Jantwo thought back, annoyed.

"Oh, all right." Audreidi sounded rather annoyed- Tiana noted that she was doing really good with her part, considering she didn't even know what they were doing. Tiana dragged her across the floor, and her head his the threshhold. "Owie."

"Oops. Sorry."

Tiana dragged Audreidi to her room, and left the clones behind at their room, and the "Senator" at his room. She heard the clones leave the room not to much later, trying to locate something, but she didn't really care. She locked the door behind her and Audreidi, and sat down crosslegged on the bed.

Audreidi sat down herself, rubbing her head, and grumbling. "By Varda, did you HAVE to do that?"

Tiana shrugged, and allowed an old whiny tone back into her voice. "It was an accident, all right? I'm _sorry_, Master Audreidi."

"That's all right. It made quite the exit anyway." She rolled her eyes.

Tiana snorted. "AND completed the drunk act. Have a headache in the morning."

"Ergh. Right. Except, instead of having a headache, I'll have jetlag if all goes as planned."

A distant smile crossed Tiana's face. "Yeah... maybe. Meh."

A hint of confusion crept across Audreidi's face, as well as a sudden worry, almost. The Jedi Master quenched that as soon as it crossed her face, though. "Meh? Maybe? What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, her tone perfectly innocent.

Tiana closed her eyes. "No clue," she admitted, her voice filled with distance. "I need you to play my Master, Audreidi- just in case. We can pretend that _her_ Padawan got lost. A strange request, but... just play along if we have to."

"I suppose that's easily done," Audreidi commented.

"I hope so... it'll keep her off Jandalf's track." _And break the mirror even more than it already is._

_Don't you love having a twisted reflection?_

_Can't you just get out of my head. Ever!_

The tone indicated a strug. _I can't, Tiana. Not now, not ever. Maybe one day you'll appreciate this connection._

_With you? A traitor? Yeah, right._

It was a hurt silence that followed that. _I'm not a traitor, Tiana. And if you think it didn't hurt to betray Jandalf, you're wrong._

Tiana's tone indicated a smirk across her face, in a manner. _Right. And I'm sure my Darkside self wasn't relieved to lose her master._

_Tiana, you're wrong. More wrong then you'd ever know. Until you face the same shadow crossing you, and face watching yourself act without being able to do anything..._

_I'm sure that I can escape._

_You're _already_ falling into that Shadow! Can't you see it!_

_Of course I can. But unlike you, my reasons are not to harm others._

_But it always happens! People always get hurt. Tiana, if I could go back, and redo everything, I swear by the Force I would redo it. Do it with a change for the better. If I could face Jandalf again- my Jandalf- to her face, and tell her I'm sorry, I would. You don't know what I've been through._

_And you don't know what I'm going through._

_On the contrary, I know what you're going through all too clearly._ Shadow cut off the connection quickly, as if to escape tears. Tiana realized at that moment that Audreidi was asking a question.

"Real or clone?" Audreidi finished. Tiana jumped at assuming that the Jedi Master had been asking about who they were trying to keep off their track.

"Real. Real Jandalf is with Shadow," Tiana said, her tone dark, and eyes shadowed. Icy, now.

"Erk."

Tiana smiled faintly, and faced her. "Yeah. I get the feeling you understand better than my dear master does."

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Audreidi didn't smile, but she looked at Tiana with a strange expression in her eyes. "Now I'm beginning to get what I sensed through our twin bond." She sighed, and was quiet for more than a moment. "Although her hard-headedness might get through to Shadow better than anything I could concoct."

Grimacing, Tiana neglected to mention exactly what Shadow thought about that- what the "Sith" was going through at the time. "I'm not sure yet-" _Though I think whatever Jandalf's doing, it's working- working well enough to push me over instead. _She sighed. "This is really insane... really. Jandalf... twins... that IS what you meant, right?"

"Yes, why? Oh, THAT."

Tiana lowered her eyes, to stare at the floor for a moment. "I just thought... you might've been sensing me as well."

Confused, Audreidi looked at her closely. "Well, there seems to be a connection between us as well. From what, exactly, I'm not sure."

"And I don't know either," Tiiana admitted. "But if my suspicions are correct, you won't have long to figure it out."

There was a connection to the two of them, which existed for one reason- in this mirror world, there was exactly two things that were not mirrored: Tiana and Audreidi.

"What do you meant? We're going to take numerous hyperspace trips, aren't we? We've got time. Maybe not all the time in the galaxy, but we've got time enough..." Hanging at the end of that was one thing. _Don't we?_

Tiana shook her head, her eyes falling into a strange shadow. "No... not all the time in the galaxy. Seven months, maybe..."

Audreidi grabbed Tiana's arm. "Seven months? You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Seven months is the longest time it will take to unwravel this plot bunny, and fix this paradox we're caught up in- and creating," Tiana said, quietly. "If I'm correct... I'm... bound to this time's plot... in a manner... through..." _Shadow_ "...something I don't know. I just have a really, really bad feeling about this."

"That makes two of us. Or more." Audreidi let go of Tiana to observe the girl's reactions.

"I'd think so, yes," Tiana said, still soft, and her tone not her own.

Audreidi narrowed her eyes. "Jandalf's been extremely concerned about you lately."

"I know. I've felt that much through the training bond," Tiana said, dryly, but yet with a deep desperation in her voice.

Audreidi smiled faintly. "That, and she's probably told you about it."

"Well, that too."

Audreidi's eyes were sharp. "I'd like to know what's going on, if it isn't too much trouble. About Shadow, I mean. And you."

Tiana smirked. "How can anyone explain Shadow? You'll never know her until you meet her- and even then, she'll confuse you. I don't know everything yet... later, I know I'll know... and later, you'll probably be even more confused. Shadow is me, you know... but different. She has her own motives." Again, she decided to leave things out- such as that the two of them could not co-exist without destroying the other, and by Jandalf turning Shadow back, Tiana would have to fall. Or something deeper...

"Motives, eh?"

Tiana smiled distantly, her face twisting into a wry parody of Shadow's then. "She has reason to want me dead."


	10. Is She Really Tiana

Audreidi: Sorry. I really didn't rememberit had been a year since I had read that book, you know... and you're too busy to beta. As for the Auddie drunk thing... I'm actually rather glad you did that for the sake of one much later on scene. (grins) Or I never could've RPed it out okay. I made one reference to that in this chapter, btw...

jedi keliam kenobi: Really? Heehee... just remember, she's claimed by Obi-Wan. I'm sure she'd be honored to know someone likes her, even though I, the author of Tiana, am stuck replying to all reviews. Maybe I'll make her edit this and tell you what she thinks. (pity me for my fate, peoples! Snrk) Keep reading, please! We only have Padmé otherwise! (grumbles) Everyone likes Jandalf. How come EVERYONE hates poor Tiana... just because she's a complete pain... I swear, Jethine and Elachi are FAR worse! (heheheh)

Chapter Ten: Is She Really Tiana? 

A simple pronouncement, but it fell across the room's bitter unease like a wave crashing across the shoreline. Inevitability reflected across ones eyes, and the other's eyes showed a grim understanding as to what had been going on. Audreidi grasped at the side of the bed, taking a breath before she continued.

She was too suddenly shocked to continue and keep her voice straight. "But why?" Always it was that questionwhy. One thing simple to say, a simple realization that later would mean more to them. "You two are one and the same, no matter how much you've grown apart. Shadow must realize that."

Tiana stared at nothing in particular, refusing to say what she thought at the moment... what she knew was happening, and let the person attempting to control her have that control. "No..." She almost said _I_, there, slipping once more. "She was different. She loved Anakin, but let him be... with me loving him, I created a Mary-Sue plot bunny... a paradox... we are no longer the same." One Tiana or the other.

Closing her eyes, Audreidi swallowed back a sudden fear that seemed to creep up over her. Something wasn't quite _right_ about this... it felt wrong... but she couldn't place it. "I see." Even though she didn't. "So, two different personas with like identity, battling for their place in the universe?" Though her statement was phrased as a fact, it was a question, reflected in brown eyes, and a strangely pale complexion.

Tiana smiled grimly. "Exactly. One of us has to die... and that one will be me." It was no longer Tiana speaking, but Audreidi, in the rush of the moment did not hear the strange tone, or, if she did, applied it to the fact that Tiana was going through a lot at the moment. The Jedi Master in question succeeded in turning a few shades lighter.

"But why?" The very same question she had asked a moment, before, but with more panic there. "Can't you both live, somehow?"

"No. There's no way we both can hold on to like worlds, Audreidi." The fact that Tiana had called her such, without the title should've clued her in to who was talking to her. "They are too... alike. We're reflections of each other, and that mirror has been broken. Now we're no longer perfect images of the other, and now we can't survive without cracking the mirror further. One of us is going to die in the end..." She sighed heavily, sounding much older than she truly was. "I didn't accept it well... but... I understand now"

Audreidi grabbed Tiana's arm, and stared at her. "Then tell me. And if I don't understand... there's always another solution."

_I can't try to explain, because I'd lose my cover... and she'd know who Shadow really was. I... I can't... oh, Force, this is all wrong. _"Maybe there is," she said, softly. "I haven't ever spoken to her... she's afraid of me. I only know what little I've sensed." _And I'm not exactly skilled in the Force. Not like this. _"Maybe there is a way I can livemaybe, somehow when I die, I'll hold onto the little that I have to hold on to. I have no clue."

"No." Something in Audreidi's tone said something more then she was saying. Something hidden in there... revealing a mirror... or lack of it. The Shadow half that was taking control of Tiana for a moment let go, even though Audreidi hadn't sensed her, and faded back once more. "We can send you back, like what happened to Jandalf and me. We can send you away from here... something." Though she kept her face from twisting in the pain of the moment, she still looked as if it hurt. "Anything," she whispered.

Tiana pulled away from Audreidi, and looked away. "There is no other way," she said grimly, speaking as Tiana once more. "There was a hope, but that hope is too swiftly gone away."

"You must not allow this." Another edge in her voice... _I won't allow this._

Sighing harshly, Tiana stared at Audreidinot knowing how to explain anything that she thought might've been truth. The fight within her was too great for her to keep from showing in her eyes. "I can't do anything to stop it," she said, simply. _Even though Jandalf could, if she wanted to... if she knew what she was doing. Even though... ergh, there's too many what ifs for my taste._

"I am a fool," Audreidi said softly, "denying what you are trying to make me understand. You're sure this will happen?"

Tiana's eyes glazed over, and she sighed once more. "I've never been sure before... I never tried to be. I never tried to use the Force beyond as a minor annoyance. Maybe that's all it is now... maybe I am wrong, as usual. But I don't think I am. It's always in the face of inevitability that you face the truth."

"That's true enough." Audreidi took a deep breath, and cleared the panic that had threatened her a moment before. "Then I can't promise I'll be able to do much when the time comes, but I'll be there until the end, Varda willing it'll never happen."

"Maybe you will be... but I won't hold you to that promise. Do promise me one thing though," Tiana said softly. "_Don't_ tell Jandalf. Please." Her eyes had a strange flame to them.

Audreidi's expression was strange, but she hid any feelings behind the simple question she asked. "Why not?" Another statement attached to that, with more to it than met the eye. "She's your master, Tiana."

Tiana obviously flinched there. "I know," she said in a halftone. "That's why she can't know. She'll try to convince me otherwise, try to set a hope that isn't there... and... when it happens, it'll tear her in two, I know." She closed her eyes, holding in tears along side of fear for what was happening. She forced herself to continue, though her voice wavered with a fear she couldn't let go of. "But she's going through too much already, facing Shadow, her twins, and everything else. I can't just expect her to take my burdens, as well as her own without collapsing. Even though I'd trust her with my life, I can't make her take this on as well."

The Padawan finally opened her eyes, which were glazed with tears, and sank to her knees, shaking softly. "I wish it weren't so, Audreidi," she said, finally letting go.

Audreidi guiding the weepingso young seeming girl over to the bed, and sat her down. "I hope you won't regret withholding it from her, then."

"Regret?" Tiana stared at her with dark eyes. "And I'm not regretting it already? But I can't tell her... she's too... her."

"She has a fabulous ability with forgetting things until they matter. She _deserves _to know, Tiana." Audreidi gave her a look, even though Tiana was still obviously in pain from what was happening.

Tiana sighed, and once again appeared herself for a moment. "Maybe I'll tell her when I know more. But not now... I trust you enough, Audreidi, enough that I'm telling you what's happening, to a degree. It's easier to talk to someone who isn't my master, I think. I trust you enough to believe that you won't tell her before there's need for her to know."

"And, if she's too "her"," Audreidi added, "I'll pound some sense into her thick skull." Not that Jandalf's hardheaded manner didn't ever come in handy, of course...

Tiana laughed, and the shadow was gone from her face for a moment. "You wouldn't dare," she said, grinning. The old sparkle was there again.

"Why not, that's what twins are for, after all," Audreidi said, grinning. "But I always keep a promise."

Tiana's smile faded, and her eyes grew distant for just one moment, but she shook that away, and smiled. "Thank you." She hugged Jandalf's twin, for once not caring that she had just hugged a Jedi Master.

"Not a problem." Audreidi hugged her back, smiling faintly, though inside she felt like she had been turned inside out.

"Thanks," Tiana said again. "If I learn more, I'll tell you... that I will do."

"_Will_ do," Audreidi repeated.

Tiana smiled faintly. "But what will Anakin say..."

"Anakin will say what Anakin will say," Audreidi said. "Now, I've got to find Han."

"I hope he's all right."

Audreidi smiled, the darkness from the moment before chased away... for the time. "Not to worry, he disguised himself as a Naval officer. Probably in the mess hall as we speak."

Tiana snickered, and regained her composure fast, remembering that she was going to have to fall back on the Shadow-guise soon. "Heh."

"He's excellent, acting Imperial. Used to be one, of course, so that helps a lot."

Tiana sighed. "And I'm an Imperial no. Meh."

Audreidi was confused. "Eh? How so, do you figure?"

"Because my other self is a Sith." Tiana bit back on the comment she had regarding mirror images quickly, however.

"That's your _other_ self, dear, not you." Audreidi sounded suddenly sharp, as if something about that made her angry. Angry at Tiana, maybe, for accepting this fate. Slightly mad at herself for not being able to do anything.

Tiana remained quiet. "Yes, I know, Master Audreidi," she said, almost annoyed.

"Now, were you feeling up to acting a little again?"

Smiling darkly, Tiana attempted to blink her eyes clean. "I suppose so, Master." Almost a faint sarcasm on the title, almost as if she was falling into the persona that had turned Dark a long time ago, in a galaxy that wasn't exactly far, far away.

"First wash up your face." No comment on the sarcastic title, as if she hadn't noticed it. "Sith don't walk around with red, puffy eyes. No offense, of course."

"Of course not." Again, Shadow's tone crept into her voice. Tiana stood up and crossed the room to the nearby sink. She pulled a washcloth out of the window, and washed her face off, muttering something about Jedi Masters these days. She stared in the mirror. "Agh, so much for the makeup I had on," she muttered. "Now I look like Tiana again. Have any face powder, or something?"

Audreidi produced the requested powder, and tossed it at Tiana. "Here."

"Thanks." Tiana stared at the effect it caused, and gave a creepy grin. "Now I look like a vampire," she muttered.

"Hm." The Jedi was reminded of several movies she had watched as Tiana fell into a bad imitation of a vampire.

Then Tiana started laughing. "At least I don't smell like garlic anymore," she said, snickering.

"That's a relief. Well, we'd best get going before Han decides to start a sabacc game in the middle of supper. Although he might just end up winning a Super Star Destroyer..." Audreidi grinned faintly.

Tiana smiled. "That'd be cool. I just hope I don't start screaming, or pass out again."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I'll slap you if you start. Okay?" Audreidi laughed.

Tiana smiled. "Yeah, you do that. What is your part here, anyhow?"

She pulled up her hood. "Aide."

Tiana groaned. "Great, more people to call me 'milady'," she said, sarcastically.

Shrug. "I'm still in servant girl garb, you'll have to get used to it."

Tiana shrugged. "Good point," she conceded. "It's just annoying, having your own _Master_ title you that."

Audreidi snickered. "I can just imagine. Right, off we go."

Tiana rolled her eyes, and assumed a royal position. "Right. Open the door, slave," she said in a mock-ordering tone. She began laughing, and crumpled to the floor in a heap of black robes, laughing.

"Yes, milady. Of course, milady." Audreidi had the same sarcasm in her tone that Tiana did. "Shine your boots, milady?"

Tiana groaned, and forced herself to stand up straight. "Sorry, Master," she said, opening the door herself. But she mentally found a bit of consolation in the memory of Auddie's drunken act not so long ago. _I swear I'll never drink anything possibly alcohlic to avoid such humiliation!_

Audreidi snickered, and Tiana whacked her. Audreidi lightly hit her back, and shut the door behind them. Tiana sighed. "You can hit me harder. I deserve is, anyhow," she muttered, tugging at her hair where she normally would've worn her braid. Being braidless to keep with the Sith act was almost bugging her. ((A/N: Amusingly, spellcheck wanted to change braidless to _brainless_... I always KNEW Jedi Knights never thought right. Snrk... sorry... I'll shut up now.))

"No, you don't. Now let's get going."

Tiana sighed. "You are just like your sister." They began the walk down the hall, and Tiana muttered under her breath, "I could've almost survived having you as my master instead."

"Milady," Audreidi finished, to her previous statement.

Tiana groaned. "At least you aren't italicizing it." She added, under her breath, "Force, I'll never be a Sith."

"That'll be the day, milady," Audreidi answered automatically. Tiana groaned, and followed the Jedi Master in servant-girl garb down the hall, trying to keep herself from completely losing the pretense of being a Sith without falling into Shadow again.

They finally made it to the mess hall without any mishaps, beyond Tiana tripping over her platform shoes, inevitably. Luckily, she was able to glare off any questions before she was noted as being five to six years younger than the Sith in question.

Not surprisingly, when they entered the hall, Han Solo, disguised as an Imperial officer has started a game of sabacc, and has already won a Super Star Destroyed. Talk about irony, eh?

Tiana rolled her eyes, trying to keep from laughing, and Audreidi gasped, though slightly. /I'll take care of this... rank pulling, and all/ Tiana shot through the Force, pulling herself up straighter. "Officers!" She took on a complete tone of order, shot through with shadows. "Cease that game at once!"

Han stood up quickly, and turned around. "Ah... sorry, milady."

"You will come with me at once, Officer." She almost winced, trying to make out his title, and false name, hoping she wasn't screwing up that badly.

The mentioned Solo winked at the two of them surreptitiously. "Yes, milady."

Tiana groaned, and twisted her cloak into her fingered, having to braid to yank on. /NOT MORE 'MILADYS!'/ she yelled through the Force, hoping that Audreidi was the only Force-sensitive around to hear her frustration. She sufficed herself to command him over "Now", however, keeping her face relatively straight.

/He can't hear you/ Audreidi commented, as Han quickly came to her side.

/I know. He thinks I'm Shadow, doesn't he/

The other officers were quite relieved that she was only picking on Han, and picked up the sabacc game again the second she left the room to lead the way down the hall.

/No, he can tell. He's good at that./

Han followed them down the hall, until they were far out of hearing range from the mess hall. He couldn't sense Tiana's relief at Audreidi's statement through the Force, but recognized it on her face, as she wasn't bothering to hide that. /That's good./ She took a closer look at him. /Ah... right... he's met me before. Heh./

/Yeah./

"I got us a grand class transport," Han said, quietly, now that there was room to speak.

"All right, officer... that is well." Tiana winced slightly at the wording, but held in that frustration. _Ergh... I sound like Darth Vader._ /Uhh... what's his title/

/He's a captain/

/Heh... well... how was I suppose to know that! Speaking of which, which Audreidi are you/

/Well, Han's mine, so I'm from your world./

"Thank you, Captain." Tiana finished her previous statement off quickly.

"Don't mention it... my lady."

Tiana muttered something about at least Han made it two words while Audreidi put it as one. /I'm... confused. Is there even an Audreidi on this world? I mean, really.../ Tiana was more talking to herself there, though Audreidi could hear her well enough.

"Thank Varda for small favors, right, hun?" Han asked, grinning.

"Right," Audreidi answered.

"Force, I'm confused," Tiana muttered.

/Yeah... did we teleport, or something/

/No clue./

Han gave the two of them a look. "Are you two having some sort of silent conversation here?"

"Yeah..." Tiana sighed. "Habit. Sorry, Captain Solo."

"That's all right... I'd just like to know what's going on."

"We'll explain... just get us to your Star Destroyer," Tiana requested.

Han saluted. "Can do. It's in orbit, since parking spaces of that size are hard to find here. So pull your rank, my lady, and we'll grab a shuttle."

Tiana grinned very un-Sith-like, though yet quite evilly. "Great," she said, keeping the grin, and the evil glint in her eyes. "More rank pulling. Find me a person to blackmail, then."

"Vader, maybe? Or Moff Jerjerrod?" Han shrugged. "I don't know... they aren't very nice."

Tiana grinned. "I'm not going with _that_ much rank to pull, thank you."

Jandalf took the lightsaber Shadow handed her, letting go of the steering wheel to take a look at it. "Ah. Lightsabers are always good."

Shadow grabbed at the door frame. "AGH! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL!" she screeched, panicking, obviously. Obi-Wan was holding on for dear life while attempting to inspect the lightsaber Shadow had handed him.

There was a loud THUD, and a crash as they ran into something. Or someone. Heehee.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Jandalf looked down at the wreckage. "Don't worry, it was just a Hutt." She smiled almost evilly, obviously enjoying herself. "Here we go. Back in the main flow." She sat back, keeping her hands on the wheel merely to keep the other to occupants of the speeder from screaming.

"And Anakin was a bad driver?" Shadow muttered, holding on for dear life.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "There's no place like home... there's no place like home... there's no place like home..." he continued muttering.

The Sith in the backseat relaxed a bit. "Anyway, there's no way I could get your lightsabers through the Windowor any lightsabers, for that matterso these are just my spares. They're mass produced, and red... sorry about that." She shrugged.

"Meh, that's all right. As long as they work," Jandalf said.

"Red?" Obi-Wan ventured.

"Yeah..." Shadow half shrugged. "They work. I've used them before."

"But red!"

"Why does it matter?" asked Jandalf, poking him.

Shadow sighed. "They're Dark Jedi sabers, that's why they're red. But they're also mine, so don't worry about it."

Obi-Wan shuddered, and Jandalf leaned over to whisper at Shadow, "Bad memories from fanfiction. You know, Audreidi's Tatooine Engagement."

"Ah. Right." Shadow nodded, not really knowing what they were talking about. _Something about Audreidi... it's... wrong..._

"I don't know why Auddie tortures him like that."

"I have no clue why," Shadow answered, truthfully, checking to make sure her lightsaber was clipped on. It was her own lightsaber, not one of the mass produced onesthe only lightsaber she could get that wasn't already in the speeder. And that was only because she had a connection with it, and being able to teleport objects, she was able to find it easier. Another interesting note was that it wasn't redif you had forgotten from the battle with Vader, that is.

Jandalf grinned weakly."That's all right, he'll live. Won't you, hun?"

"Yes. Of course." Obi-Wan clipped the lightsaber to his belt, though not without a shudder.

Jandalf followed suit, and turned to look over at Shadow. "So... where _are_ we going?"

The Sith shrugged, a weak smile. "I have no clue. I just wanted to escape that... _cage!_"

"Uh-huh. But _where_ are we going? We have to get offplanet somehow."

"How about a ship?" asked Obi-Wan, rolling his eyes.

Shadow sighed. "We can take a shuttle, yes."

"All right, then where do we get one?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Go that way..." Shadow attempted to remember the Coruscant route to the nearest shuttle port. "That way, that way... left..." She drew a map in the air. "Heh."

Jandalf nearly missed hitting a Lay's transport, and veered off in the direction that Shadow had mentioned. "Gotcha."

"Eek." Obi-Wan closed his eyes again.

"ANAKIN HAS BETTER DRIVING SKILLS THAN YOU!" Shadow hollered, not too happy about being in a situation wherein they would possibly crash, and die, and... heh. Evil narrator again.

Obi-Wan whimpered in agreement with Shadow, holding on for dear life again.

"That was a close one. But we still missed. Pity, I could've used some chips about now." Jandalf hardly blinked, then turned and scowled at Obi-Wan and Shadow. "You guys don't know what you're talking about."

Shadow closed her eyes, and pulled out another Force-Window, pulling out a bag of chips. "There. I'LL drive now."

"Forget it." Jandalf glared at them. "I'm driving."

"I do so know what I'm talking about."

"Do not."

The narrator took the moment to reflect on how very similar to Tiana Shadow was acting at the moment. Even to the point of arguing with Jandalf... heh.

"And I'm driving," Shadow said, glaring back. "I value my life, you know." A very foreboding statement, though no one noticed at the time just what implications were there. Her tone for a moment fell completely into the shadow she had been, but it disappeared all too quickly.

"Yeah, well, so do I, as a matter of fact," Jandalf shot back. "The Lay's driver was the bad one, not me!"

"Then DRIVE NORMALLY!" Shadow yelled, sitting back in a huff.

Jandalf pouted for a momentlooking a lot like Anakin, and then began to drive normally. To the point of absolute perfection, more.

"Whoa." Obi-Wan stared.

"Impressive," Shadow added, attempting to peel her fingers from the doorframe, and looking at the finger shaped dints she had made.

"I didn't know you could drive like this," Obi-Wan commented.

Rolling her eyes, Jandalf continued following Shadow's half-map. "It's not as fun. But since you two insist..."

"I actually didn't know you could drive," Shadow mused. "AND YOU CALL RISKING YOUR LIFE 'FUN'!"

Jandalf glared at her. "You better be careful, because if I feel the need to slap you, that's one hand off the wheel. And it's more fun than this."

Shadow folded her arms. "You wouldn't dare slap me."

Jandalf smirked. "Wouldn't I? You're my Padawa...err..." She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I'm not your Padawan," Shadow muttered. "Can't you just give up on it?" _Now, if you were the Jandalf I remembered... _Shadow forced herself to not react visibly, though she had to blink hard to keep tears from forming. _Force, if _my_ Jandalf would've been so... like her... maybe I would've held on. If nothing else, though this Jandalf isn't the same Jandalf you knew, she's at least giving you a lifeline back to the lightside._ Sigh. _I miss her too much... if I could go back in time to face her once again..._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jandalf talking again, "Well, we're still like-minded, scary as the thought is."

Shadow smirked faintly, and said softly, "I'm not ever going to be _your_ Padawan, truthfully, but we still do act alike." She sighed faintly, looking out at Coruscant's skyline.

Her silence was interrupted by Jandalf hollering, "I FOUND THE SHUTTLE STATION!" She swerved out of the lane, forgetting about driving normally.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Shadow screamed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jandalf screamed.

Obi-Wan grabbed Shadow, and clung to her as Jandalf attempted to land. After her terrifying turn, it was interesting to see her land them perfectly on dry land.

Shadow attempted to breath again, and looked over at Obi-Wan. "Heeeyy, stop clinging to me. You're suppose to cling to Jandalf."

"Are we stopped?" Obi-Wan asked, breathing harshly.

"We're stopped," Jandalf affirmed.

Obi-Wan stopped clinging to a very white Shadow, and started breathing normally again. "Whew."

Jandalf poked Shadow. "You're as white as a vampire in Janurary," she said, snickering.

Shadow's eyes were almost distant as she nodded. "I know." _And it's not just from your driving skills._

Obi-Wan looked around at the many ships. "So... what kind of ship do we want?" he asked, distracting Jandalf from asking Shadow any prying questions. The Sith in mention shook her head hard.

"Umm... something fast," Shadow replied. "We'll need to catch the Dark Jedi before they get the diary."

"Okay, so something fast, and something at least lightly armed, preferably."

"Like..." Jandalf grinned, and theme music cued up, "the _Virago_!"

Shadow shook her head. "No clue."

"It's Prince Xizor's ship. He's still alive, right?" asked Jandalf, hopefully.

"Jandalf, it's not for rent. Not even for sale," Obi-Wan said, poking her.

"Uhh... no... but if you want it..." Shadow closed her eyes, as Jandalf did a very good impression of a Skywalker.

"Xizor was in my grad class," she mentioned, ignoring Shadow's seemingly odd actions.

"Who wasn't?" asked Obi-Wan.

Shadow let herself slip into the concentration she used to teleport objectsthis time trying to find the ship. It was a bit bigger than she was used to, but it didn't take long before she had it. "Ah-ha." She pulled it through the window, and let the opening close.

"Ooooh!" Jandalf exclaimed, eagerly.

The ship expanded, as Shadow was holding it in a miniaturized form at the moment.

"OOOooooooooh!" Jandalf seemed quite pleased.

Shadow muttered, "I wanted the _Shadow Chaser_, but that's all right..."

"Well, we can rename it, right?"

"No... actually, that's _my_ ship. No biggy. You happy with your ship here?" Shadow rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Jandalf, sarcastically.

Shadow blinked. "I don't think. Who's driving?" She looked at Obi-Wan hopefully.

"Me," Obi-Wan said, quickly.

"Awwwww..." Jandalf whined.

"THANK you, Obi-Wan," Shadow said, obviously relieved.


End file.
